Switched
by My Secret O
Summary: This story takes place near the end of LDID-book 2. Instead of the maenad's bloody massacre, she finds Sookie and Eric fighting their attraction and gives them a unique kind of madness.
1. Madness

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own next to nothing.

This story takes place during the last little bit of _Living Dead in Dallas_, but instead of all the bloody madness that happens when the maenad pays a visit to the orgy in the woods, she finds Eric and Sookie fighting their very real attraction (well, at least one of them is fighting it) and decides to give them a little madness of their own. Sam and Bill stay out of the whole mess (at least during this chapter), and Andy has managed to track down the group of people he is suspicious of murdering Lafayette, like a real detective. And…action!

**SeriousCrush** has offered to edit yet another story of mine, to which I say thank you and pledge my undying love to her. She is about to have a baby though, so there will come a time very soon where I will have to go ahead without her for a while. When that time comes, I hope you'll all forgive me for the mistakes that are sure to be present!

The chapters for this story alternate between Sookie's point of view and Eric's. It is the first story I've ever written from his perspective, so please be gentle when you review. I will warn you now that I am going to make you wait for lemons. How long? That depends on how fast you review…

* * *

Madness

SPOV

I was just beginning to regain my breath.

The images I saw inside Jan's house moments before made me sick to my stomach. They were all in on the murder, all except Tara, which I whispered to Eric in a gush of words on the way outside, in an attempt to get the words out of my system before they made me physically ill. I was so grateful to be draped over Eric's wide shoulders that I didn't mind when he put me down on the hood of his red corvette and covered my mouth with his…at first. And then my brain turned on and I tried to push away from him.

"Eric, I told you I am not interested. I came here to find out who killed Lafayette, and now I know. It's time for us to go."

"I'm not ready to go," Eric stated firmly, rubbing his Lycra covered erection against my tightly encased sex.

"Bill…" I whined.

"Bill is not my concern."

"Well, he is _my_ concern," I said, feeling my resolve melt under him.

He was about to kiss me again when a noise distracted us. Our faces turned at the same moment as we watched a naked woman appear out of the woods, her inky hair streaming around her, glinting in the moonlight. She was stunning and frightening, and although I had seen plenty of nudity only moments ago, she was like nothing I had ever seen. I stared openly, and as she approached, my skin started to crawl.

"You are a beautiful piece of dead meat," she said eyeing Eric's long body appreciatively. Eric gave her a cautious nod. "And you are not drunk," she observed.

"No ma'am."

"And you have not had the pleasures of the flesh this evening."

"Oh just give me time," I said.

She opened her mouth, tilted her head towards the sky and laughed like a woman possessed. I could feel the muscles in Eric's arms tense as she laughed. He made no move to leave me, and I felt grateful -yet again- for his presence. I zoned out for a moment thinking of all the times Eric had been in the right place at the right time, keeping me safe. Had Bill ever done that for me? I swept the corners of my mind trying to find some trace…and came up empty.

"You have nothing to do with those people," she stated as she gazed at the house. I shook my head, feeling my hair sweep across the hood of Eric's car. "There is something special about you."

"Me?" Eric asked. I rolled my eyes. "Why do you say that Callisto?"

I did a double take. "Wait, you know her?"

"Not exactly," Eric said.

"Then how…"

"Actually," Callisto said, interrupting our banter with her eerily calm voice, "there is something special about both of you that I love. The desire. Lust. Longing. Hunger."

I put my hands up in a defensive position trying to push Eric off of me. It didn't work. "Look, Miss Callisto, I don't want anything to do with _him_," I grunted, trying to push against Eric again.

A smile spread across her face. "How interesting. I think that I can prove that you do."

Eric looked down at me, and then we both looked at her. I narrowed my eyes, watching her mouth move in a silent chant. I tried to _listen_ to her, but her thoughts were charged like electricity, snapping me back into myself immediately. The world spun around me. The last thing I remembered was the dead weight of Eric's body falling on top of me.

A gruff voice from nearby brought me back to consciousness. "I said, 'are you two alright?'"

I shook my head, trying to clear the haze that had settled around me, and when I spoke, my voice was deep and rough. "Um, yeah, I guess so. What…" I stopped midsentence, surprised by my voice. I was still unable to focus my eyes, something was definitely wrong.

Andy nudged my shoulder with something cold and hard. "Sookie are you alright?"

"I'm not sure," I answered touching my pink tank top. I could have sworn I had chosen a white one.

"I'm not talking to you deader. I'm talking to Sookie," Andy said, shoving me harder.

I felt my body fill with rage. I reached out, knocking the shotgun out of Andy's hands. While he tried to retrieve it as it fell through the air, I snatched it midair and snapped it in half. Andy stared at me with his mouth gaping open and started to back away. Before too much longer, he disappeared inside the house.

"Oh my god…" I said as I looked down at my hands more clearly. I dropped the fragments of metal and turned back to the hood of Eric's car, where I came face to face with…myself.

"What the fuck?" my body said.

"I…how did I…" My mind spun.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing in _my_ body?"

I looked into my eyes again and said "I could say the same for you! What happened?"

"I'm going to kill her. I'm going to fucking kill that maenad. I'm going to rip her heart out and eat it while she watches me." I reeled as I heard such foul language come out of my mouth.

"Watch your mouth, mister," I said before I could stop myself. "I mean, missy."

"I'll tell you what happened. Callisto decided to share the madness with us, which apparently switched our bodies," Eric said. A naughty look took up residence on my face and then he used _my_ hands to reach inside _my_ shirt. "Mm, I've been wanting to do that all night."

"Eric! Stop it!" I whined, trying to pull them out. I felt embarrassed even though I couldn't feel what he was doing.

"Make me," Eric said with my voice. Before I knew what was happening, he was using my hands to rub against the bulge in his pants.

"Stop it. I'm serious," I shrieked as I tried to smack away my talented fingers.

"Afraid I'll turn you on? It's not so easy to hide when you have one of those…" Eric said, touching my foreign body, which was beginning to betray me.

Thankfully, at that moment, a van pulled down the driveway and I jumped away from him. Andy came out of the house with a string of handcuffed naked people behind him. The van was painted white with 'Bon Temps Police' painted down the side in bold letters.

Andy grumbled, "About fuckin' time ya'll got here! I had to cuff these pervs on my own!"

The two officers on duty that night stared openly at the men and women parading in front of them and didn't even try to respond to Andy's gruffness. Andy shoved past them pushing Mike into the back of the van. "If you two dipshits aren't going to help me load the perps, then at least go get his car ready to be towed," Andy said pointing to Mike. "I'm pretty sure that's blood in the trunk, and I'll bet a million dollars that it belonged to that dead queer."

I puffed out my chest and stormed over to him, "That 'queer' happened to be my friend!" I was on the verge of tears until I saw the fear in his eyes. I almost apologized when I realized that I looked like Eric, and had probably scared the shit out of him, but I didn't.

Eggs, in a drunken stupor, started confessing to the crime, including the names of everyone that had been present, which was everyone in the back of the van…except Tara, which I already knew.

After Andy had the van loaded he looked at my Sookie body and asked, "Should I arrest you too?"

Eric spoke up (with my voice, of course), "Are you fucking kidding me? She…he brought me here tonight so that we could figure out who killed him. By the way, he's telling the truth." Eric tapped the side of my head with my finger, which was enough to convince Andy to trust me.

"Well, then, uh, I guess you can go," Andy said as he stared a little too long at the steel blue bra peeking out of my white tank top. "So you came together?" Eric and I nodded at the same time. "I don't need to warn you against going back inside, do I? It's a crime scene."

I shook his head. "I need to get home."

Satisfied with my answer and giving off another wave of fear, Andy slammed the door to the van shut. "Good, then I suggest you both go home. A tow truck will be here any minute to get that car down to the impound lot."

"I'm driving!" Eric said, as he opened the driver side and slid the seat forward so my short legs could reach the pedals. I walked clumsily to the passenger side and attempted to wedge his lanky body inside the tiny space.

"How do you manage to get this massive body inside this ridiculously small car?"

Eric winked at me and said, "Years of practice. Don't get too cozy in there, this is temporary!"

I huffed, "You think I _want_ to be in your body?"

He managed to contort my face into a lascivious leer. "I've been wanting to be in your body for months now…this just wasn't what I had in mind."

"Where is Callisto now? Can we just call her up and find out how to sort this out?"

Eric snorted. "I doubt it! Maenads aren't exactly known for being reliable or trustworthy, so even if we did find her, it would be highly unlikely that she would tell us how to reverse her spell."

"More like a curse…" I said, looking down into his lap feeling uncomfortable all over again. I also felt something else; something that began to control his body. "Eric…I feel weird." His fangs descended, and I tried to get them to go away, but I couldn't.

He smiled and turned the key in the ignition and pulled out of the driveway, flipping rocks against the police van and Andy, who was swearing and choking in the dust of the corvette. Eric glanced at me, not keeping my eyes on the road as much as I would have liked, and then he began to laugh. "Welcome to my world. How do you like it?"

"What is it?" I asked in a panic.

"Hunger. You…this," he said squeezing my breasts again, "smells so fucking good, it's all I can do to not devour you every time you're near me." He continued to laugh, until tears rolled down my cheeks.

I crossed his arms over his chest, surprised when they hit the window and bumped into my real body. How in the hell was I supposed to control a body this big? When our skin touched, I felt a ripple of pleasure wash over me. "You're so hot." Another wave of hunger hit me.

"Yes, I am!" Eric said waggling my perfectly shaped eyebrows. By this time, we were on the highway, and without a need to shift gears, Eric took the opportunity to explore the heat inside my very tiny shorts. "Oh yes. Very hot. And wet."

"Eric do I need to remind you that you are in a mortal body? _My mortal body_?" I gave him a stern look reminding him to pay attention to the road.

"You're right, I have plenty of time to explore your natural bounty." He winked at me, which only made me gape at him.

"So what do we do now?"

"I want to go home and have my wicked way with myself."

"Real mature Eric…and then what? You're content to live in my body, work my job, deal with my life…because I'm sure as hell not content to be stuck in this!" I poked his legs.

Eric's eyes danced. "You're right. We really do need to figure out what to do, but there's not much time left in the night, so it will have to be a topic we discuss some other time."

"Where are you taking us?"

"Back to my house," he said without thinking.

"No way. I have to work tomorrow. I mean _you_ have to work tomorrow." Eric just stared at me. "The afternoon shift. At Merlotte's."

"I know where you work," he said exasperated. "There's no way in hell I am going to lower myself to serve drinks and food all day."

"Well you're going to have to. I can't afford to lose my job over this, and Sam is already short-staffed right now, so I can't _not_ show up!"

"I don't owe that shifter anything!" Eric snapped.

"Well I do, and besides, he may know something about the maenad. I remember him saying something about meeting her in the woods…in a friendly way. Besides, there is plenty I could do with this body that you would rather die before witnessing," I threatened.

"Perfect." Eric did not seem thrilled. "What about my body? Where are you supposed to stay during the day while I'm working _your_ shitty job?" While he talked, he turned around on the highway, heading back towards Bon Temps.

"Bill built a hidey hole in my old bedroom. I could try and squeeze this monstrosity into it."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "Bill has been staying at your house?"

"He's stayed over a few times. But I never know when he's going to stop by, or how long he's going to stay." I sighed.

"Ol' Bill's not doing it for you, huh?"

I put his hand on his chest and looked at him with disgust. "You assume that because he we don't see each other often that he's not satisfying me sexually?"

"I never said that. But you just did." Eric laughed and I turned away from him as much as I could in the small space. "It's okay, I'm sure I have a _lot_ more to offer." Eric squeezed his dick through the pink and aqua Lycra, arousing me involuntarily.

I cleared his throat and pushed my hand away. I was struggling to control his desire to reciprocate. "So…are you going to tell Pam?"

"Shit. I hadn't thought of that. Here call her." He picked up his phone and handed it to me. I just stared at his phone, sitting in his very large hand. "Dial the number and push the talk button. I would do it, but you might throw another tantrum."

"I don't know her number."

He rolled my eyes and told me her number very slowly, treating me like I was an idiot. Pam answered after the fourth ring.

"Hi Pam, Eric wants to talk to you," I said, fumbling with the tiny phone and dropping it into my waiting hands.

"Pam," Eric started. "Will you shut up and let me explain?" He paused and listened to her confused questions. "That's what I'm trying to explain. Callisto switched our bodies. So now I look like Sookie, and she looks like me." Eric laughed loudly. "I'm sure you would like that Pam, but I'm staying at her house tonight and working her shitty job tomorrow. We will be at Fangtasia tomorrow night." He snapped the phone shut and tucked it back into the console that separated us.

I swallowed hard and said, "What did Pam say?"

"That she wanted me to pay her a visit tonight…" Eric trailed off, letting his words sink in, and then he elaborated, "You know…so she could fuck you."

I would have blushed if I could have. The thought of him using my body to have sex with someone was more than I could handle. "Don't even think about taking my body out for a night on the town…you have no right!" Eric only laughed. This was going to be very difficult, to say the least.

* * *

Who's up for reading about Eric discovering Sookie's natural bounty? Or…perhaps you'd like to read about Sookie exploring her new body…I know _I_ would be tempted.

In an attempt to clean up all my FF stories, I have gone through them, and taken out anything with MA content (which is forbidden on FF...oops, my bad!). As you read this story, you will find sections marked like this ***(this has been edited)*** I was so sad to cut chunks out of my story, but it's better than being reported to the FF police for inappropriate content and have my account deleted, right? Please visit my blog for the full, uncut story at MySecretOFanFiction . wordpress . com


	2. Work is a Bitch

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

I try to respond to every review, so if you don't hear from me, it's because your PMs are disabled (that's you **marlnails **and** Nitebright**) or because you weren't signed in or don't have a FF account (AlphabetSoup, please, and kyeager).

**SeriousCrush** read this chapter, but didn't have any suggestions…so any mistakes here are my own.

This is the first time I have attempted to write Eric's point of view, so be gentle.

Work is a Bitch

* * *

EPOV (in Sookie's body)

Sookie's house was dark when we pulled up. When she finally managed to get out of my car, she started patting down the front of my legs to retrieve the keys that were no longer in her possession. I cleared her throat and pointed to the front pocket of her tiny shorts. "I think this is what you're looking for," I said tilting her pelvis towards her. She almost went for the bait but then stopped short.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Unlock the door!" she shouted.

"I thought you might want to help me." I wagged her eyebrows at her. She rolled my eyes and crossed my arms across my chest. I shrugged and pulled the keys out and unlocked the front door. "After you…"

Sookie disappeared into the front bedroom and was grunting as she dug through the closet. She did not sound happy.

As I was hanging up the sweater draped over her shoulders, I felt another presence nearby. I darted out the front door, only to find myself face to face with Bill.

"Sookie," he drawled, "I had to see you before I go to ground." He grabbed me by the shoulders. As his face neared hers, he inhaled and growled, "You smell like Eric."

I pulled out of his grasp, which turned out to be more difficult than I thought it would be. "Of course I do. He's here." I had to stifle a laugh as he prickled. "Oh come on, Bill, were you honestly stupid enough to think that I would waste my time with you when I could have someone like him?" It felt so good to fuck with him like this.

I noticed a flash of hurt cross his face before it returned to his usual calm. "You cannot be serious. I have always satisfied you."

I raised her eyebrows at him, put her hands on her hips and said, "Have you?" Bill moved to open his mouth but shut it promptly. "I rescind your invitation," I said casually before turning and going back inside, closing the door in his face.

I still had a smug smile on my face when Sookie came out of the bedroom. "Who were you talking to?"

"Bill."

"Bill is here?" I felt sick as I watched my face light up.

"Not anymore. I rescinded his invitation. He's gone."

"Would that even work? You may look and sound like me, but you're definitely not me," she was getting angrier by the second and started to push past me to get to the door.

"I don't know, but he didn't try to test it, so I guess it doesn't matter." I touched my shoulder. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. It's almost sunrise."

My shoulders fell and then Sookie took my body into the kitchen. "I can't believe how hungry I am. I wasn't just a minute ago, but now I am again…"

I laughed, but then was rudely reminded by her growling stomach that I was also hungry.

"You might want to drink some coffee, or you're going to have a killer headache in a few hours."

I glanced around the kitchen, taking in my surroundings for the first time. It had been centuries since I had cooked human food.

"You don't know how to brew coffee?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. I shook her head.

"I don't know how to cook either."

"Look, here's how the coffee maker works," she said showing me where the supplies were and how to start the machine, "and I've got leftovers in the fridge that will get you through a few meals." She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath.

"What was that?" I asked, unable to hear her. Damn human ears.

"I said," she said louder, "it better not be any longer than a few meals or I'll kill us both."

I laughed again and pulled a bottle of blood out of the fridge. "At least you've got these on hand…of course you could always eat me…" I pushed her long hair away from her neck and smiled as I watched my face shift from irritation to desire.

She shook my head, "No. I will NOT." She snatched the bottle out of my hands and warmed it in the microwave.

It was hilarious trying to watch her drink it with my fangs fully descended. She basically just poured it down my throat, gagging several times before she finished it. "That is disgusting."

I shrugged. "That is mainstream. You need to get into your hidey hole. Can you feel the sun?"

"I feel exhausted." That sounded right for this time of night.

I followed her into the front bedroom and tried not to laugh as I watched her fold my limbs into the tight space in the bottom of the closet. "See you tonight." I dropped the board in place and threw the piles of shoes she had dug out earlier back on top.

I made my way back to the kitchen and opened the fridge again, this time searching through containers of food until I found something that smelled good. I poured a cup of coffee and sipped it. It was bitter and strong and not appetizing at all, but after another sip I could already feel her nerves calm. I stuck a fork in the container of food and took it and my coffee out to the porch. I sat down and stared towards the eastern horizon and waited.

The bite I had just taken fell out of my mouth as I saw the sun rise for the first time in a millennia. It was stunning. I closed her eyes and leaned back into the swing and reveled in the feeling of its warmth on her face. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

Hours later, I woke up, stiff and sore. I smiled as I looked around finding a folding chair positioned in the middle of the yard in a bright sunny spot. When I had arrived last night and looked through Sookie's drawers, I remembered seeing a bikini. I grimaced as I downed the rest of the cold coffee, and covered the flavor quickly with the rest of the food still in the container. I stood up, stretching her body until it didn't hurt so much and went inside. I checked the calendar in the kitchen, finding her schedule pinned next to it. She wasn't due to work until two o'clock. That gave me three hours.

I found the bikini I had seen before and tossed it onto her bed. I stood in front of the mirror and slowly pulled her shirt off of her head. I smiled and ran her hands across the tops of her breasts. I quickly shucked the short shorts and admired her beautiful body in her matching blue bra and panties. I remembered what she said about not taking her body out for a night on the town. She didn't say anything about _me_ getting to know her body a little better.

***(uh oh...the best part of this chapter just suffered from MA content editing...to read the whole story, please go to my blog at MySecretOFanFiction . wordpress . com )***

I could definitely live with this.

I reluctantly pulled the bikini on, adjusting it until her breasts spilled out of the top and went out to the lawn chair. I stretched out in the sun and felt glorious. It heated her skin and the chair under her, making me feel warmer than I had in ages. After a while, when I felt like I was cooking, I rolled over, letting the sun beat down on her back. It made me drowsy, and for fear of falling asleep in the sun and getting burned (which I remembered as being quite painful), I went inside and wedged her body under the fluffy comforter on Sookie's bed. The phone ringing woke me up. Disoriented, I stumbled into the kitchen and answered it.

"Sookie? Where are you? Your shift started a half-hour ago!" Sam's voice scolded.

I sighed. "I'm coming." I went to the bathroom and forced myself to take a quick shower. The feeling of her slippery skin was enough to make me want to blow off Sam and her stupid job, but pissing Sookie off was the last thing I wanted to do. I needed her cooperation, and more urgently, I needed to fuck her. I opened her closet and found her summer Merlotte's uniform of tiny black shorts and a tight white t-shirt. Sam was a smart man; that much was certain. I ran her tongue across her teeth and nearly gagged at the fuzzy coating on them. I squeezed an inch of toothpaste on her toothbrush and started brushing. The excess toothpaste foamed up and spilled out of the sides of her mouth, making her look like a rabid dog. I made a note to use less toothpaste next time. I smiled in the mirror and cleaned her face, and brushed her hair. Sookie always wore her hair in a ponytail to work, but with hair longer than mine, I couldn't resist braiding it. It was the braid that I wore often and it made me feel more like myself, even if I didn't look it.

I grabbed my keys off the kitchen counter and drove to Merlotte's. When I parked in the back, Sam was outside organizing a stack of alcohol crates that had just arrived. He looked from me to the car and said in a sarcastic voice, "Nice of you to come in today, chère. Whose car is that?"

"Listen Sam, I'm here as a favor to Sookie. Don't push it by calling me 'dear.'"

Sam scratched his head. "Sorry what did you say?"

"I'm Eric," I whispered leaning close to him. "That's _my_ car."

"Huh?"

"Your _girlfriend_ paid us a visit last night and thought it would be amusing to switch our bodies, so while I may look, smell, sound, and feel like Sookie, I am not."

"Girlfriend? Oh, you mean Callisto?" Sam asked. I just stared at him. "She's not exactly my girlfriend…sure we had fun running together, but I haven't seen her for days."

"Well shit," I said as I stormed past him. There goes the idea that he might be able to help us. I was tempted to turn around and leave.

Sam stopped me in the hallway by putting a hand on her shoulder. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking kidding?" I glared at him and he recoiled, removing his hand quickly. "And if you tell anyone, I will have your head. Both of them," I added pointing to his crotch. The idea of an enemy finding out that I was not in control of my body filled my mind with horrifying thoughts of a true death that would leave me stuck in this body forever.

Sam put his hands up in front of him defensively. "Sorry. I believe you and I promise not to say a word to anyone. I will also let you know if I hear anything from Callisto. I would send you home, but I don't have anyone else to call. The cook helped me through the lunch shift, and it's pretty dead right now, so you shouldn't have too much trouble until the dinner crowd comes in."

I let her shoulders slump, resigned to working for him. "Fine. Just tell me what I have to do." I sounded like a whiney bitch.

Sam guided me behind the bar and talked low enough to avoid drawing any attention. He pointed out how the tables were numbered, and how orders should be written, and where the orders needed to be put so they could be cooked and picked up. "So, that's pretty much how it works. It doesn't hurt to smile, especially if you want tips. You've already got a lot working for you, so it shouldn't be too hard. Just keep in mind that most of these folks know you, um, her…so don't be an ass. Arlene will be here later to take over."

I rolled her eyes and got to work, checking on the two tables where breathers were stuffing their faces with fried foods. Sadly, the smell of the food made her stomach growl, and I realized that I forgot to eat again before I left Sookie's house. This eating thing was annoying. Feeding at my age was supposed to be for pleasure, not need. It was definitely a drawback to being human.

I leaned across the bar and laughed when Sam's eyes lingered on Sookie's chest. "They're my favorites too," I said squeezing her breasts together.

Sam blushed and looked away. He cleared his throat and focused his gaze on the shiny bar. "Do you need something?"

"I'm hungry. Again. What does she eat here?"

"Sometimes she orders a burger and fries. Want one?"

I shrugged and my stomach growled again. "I guess I do."

Sam turned and poked his head into the kitchen. "Can I get a number 1 for Sookie?" The cook gave me a quick smile and started pulling plates and ingredients off the shelf in front of her.

Sam swept his arm to a seat across from him and slid my food in front of me. I bit into the burger and was pleasantly surprised. Now I could understand why the people at the tables were stuffing their faces with food. It was really good.

Sam's voice was low, "So, uh…why were _you_ with Sookie last night?"

I talked with my mouth full of food, "You mean, instead of Bill?" Sam nodded and got us both a glass of water. "Well, since you asked," I said taking a long swallow. "It's because Bill is a fucking idiot." Sam raised an eyebrow, encouraging me to go on. "He would have to be to string her along like he does. Can you honestly tell me that if you got to stick your dick inside this heavenly body you would ever want to leave?"

Sam choked and shook his head. "Good point."

"I don't know what that loser is occupying his time with, but I am always happy to _fill the void_ in Sookie's life." I winked at him. "So did anything ever happen between you?"

"Sookie and me?" Sam asked. I gave him a quick nod and he shook his head. "We're just friends." You didn't have to be a mind reader to know that there was more to it than he was saying, but I wasn't interested in fanning the flames of his desire for her. "You?"

"Not yet. But she _will_ yield to me. Especially after I get to know her body a little bit better." Sam's mouth hung open and I could see jealousy and rage cross his face.

Sam's voice was threatening, "If you force her to do anything…I swear I will hunt you down and kill you."

I laughed, startling Sam. "I won't need to force her." I finished the rest of my food and let out a loud burp.

"No, I'm sure you'll woo her with your charm," Sam said rolling his eyes.

I pushed away from the counter and sucked the food out of her teeth. "Her body feels uncomfortable. Perhaps I need to use the toilet." Sam stared at me with disgust and pointed to the hall leading to the bathrooms.

Once I was inside the stall, I sat on the toilet and relaxed. I felt better immediately and managed to wipe her without much trouble. Before heading out, I read the sign that said, 'Employees MUST wash their hands with soap. Stop the spread of germs.' I grimaced and looked at my hands. I certainly didn't want her to have any diseases, so I washed them until they were bright red.

When I had left for the bathroom, the room had been nearly empty, but when I got out, there were two new groups of people, one of them a group of dusty-faced workers with flattened hair. One of the men at the table flagged me down, so I walked over to them with a pad of paper ready to take their order.

"Hey Sook," the young man said, grinning at me widely. "Me and the boys need some beers."

"Anything else?" I asked flatly.

"That's it? You're not even going to say hi to your brother?"

Brother? This hick is Sookie's brother? "Hello brother, would you and your 'boys' like anything else?"

Sookie's brother leaned to his tall meaty friend and said, "My sister, the kidder."

One of the other men at the table leered at me and whispered, "I'll take whatever you're offering."

His pick-up line made me laugh. "I would be more inclined to rip your dick off than let you fuck me with it." I remembered to smile. "I'll be back with your beers."

Sookie's brother landed a solid punch to his friend's shoulder. "What the fuck man? That's my sister!" His friend apologized to us both and I turned and went to the bar to get them a pitcher of beer.

The afternoon wore on, and I found myself being distracted by the sun shining outside on more than one occasion. How could Sookie spend her days working in this shit hole serving food to loud and obnoxious people? Her feet ached and the weight of the trays of food and pitchers of beer made her wrists twinge with pain.

The sun started to wane just as the bar filled with throngs of demanding people. I struggled to serve them all and hold my tongue. The longer I worked, the angrier I became. Inevitably, after one too many drinks, one of the customers would grab her ass or 'accidentally' brush against her breasts. Not that I blamed them, but it made the job even more demeaning. I couldn't imagine how difficult it was for her to deal with these drunken assholes while also being able to hear their thoughts.

When a chemically-altered redhead came in, wearing the same uniform I was wearing, I sighed in relief. It had to be my replacement. "Hey Sook, sorry it took me so long to come in, the kids were…"

I interrupted her, "I don't care. I'm going home." I took my apron off and dropped it on the bar.

"Thanks…Sookie," Sam said sheepishly.

"I won't be coming in tomorrow…so find a replacement."

"You're off, so it's already taken care of," he answered defensively. His tone shifted and he added, "I'll let you know if I hear anything…"

I was too tired to say anything, so I left. When I walked in Sookie's house, I could tell she was in the shower, and the sounds coming from the small room were enough to make me forget how exhausted I was. I opened the door and tiptoed inside, pulling the shower curtain open just enough to see myself leaning heavily against the wall of the shower, eyes squeezed shut, *** (more editing, I'm afraid...please come to my blog for the intact story)***. I definitely wasn't the only one getting to know their new body.

* * *

Oh, that Sookie…what will happen now? Review and you'll find out. :)

Be sure to visit my blog at MySecretOFanFiction . wordpress . com for the full story. Sorry to edit out all the best parts, but it sure beats getting my account pulled, right? No more MA content for FF!


	3. Clam Digging

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Remember, I reply to every review…so if you don't hear from me, check to make sure your PMs are enabled. :)

Big love to **SeriousCrush** for her edits and support…I just don't know what I would do without her. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

* * *

Clam Digging

SPOV (in Eric's body)

Fear rippled through me when I woke up. I felt confined and the darkness around me made me cry out for help. I pushed up and the piece of wood directly over me moved easily. Light from the bedroom spilled in on me. It was only when I looked down did I remember what had happened last night. Damn. I was still in Eric's body. I weaseled my way through the opening and sat on the floor of my old bedroom trying to calm down. The house was eerily quiet and I couldn't help but wonder when Eric would be getting back. Not that I wanted to see him.

When I stretched, his fingers brushed the ceiling and I marveled again at how graceful he was. I walked into my bedroom and stopped in front of my mirror, surprised again to find myself looking out of his face. I shook his head and hoped that he had found something out from Sam about how to get Callisto to put us back. It couldn't be fast enough. Tonight we were going to Fangtasia…where he was going to subject me to all kinds of unpleasant things. I just knew it.

A shower would help me feel better, it always did. I stripped out of the skintight pink and aqua outfit he had worn last night, and left them draped over the end of my bed. As I made my way into the bathroom, I couldn't pull his eyes away from the mirror where his muscles rippled. His ass was spectacular and I spent the better part of a minute flexing the muscles and making it wiggle. I slowly turned around and faced the mirror, letting his mouth hang open as I took in the sight of his massive dick. Of course I wasn't terribly surprised, since I had had the privilege of feeling it against my real body last night on the hood of his car. Wait a minute…did I just say privilege? Ugh, I needed a distraction. Quick.

The shower was hot, which felt marvelous against his cold skin. I used my shampoo and conditioner on his hair, hoping that he wouldn't mind smelling like vanilla. I picked up my bar of soap and lathered it between his large palms and started cleaning his body. That's when my brain stopped working.

***(MA content removed, please visit my blog at MySecretOFanFiction . wordpress . com for the full chapter)***

"Eric!" I squeaked.

"Tempted? I know I am…"

"No!" I huffed. I really meant YES!

"My body seems to think differently," he said raising an eyebrow and inspecting the growing tent in my towel.

"I'm bigger and stronger than you, and I'll throw you out if I need to." His fangs descended-not out of anger, but out of desire.

Eric put my hands up defensively, believing my bluff. "Fine, just let me relax for a minute."

I tried to suppress a smile and failed. I really couldn't imagine Eric doing my job, so I had to ask, "How was work?"

"You damn well know how it was. I don't know what's worse, those disgusting humans _accidentally_ touching you, or the aches in your body from standing and lifting so much for so long."

"Some days are better than others. Did Sam have any information or suggestions?"

Eric shook my head. "Nothing about Callisto, but from the way he was looking at your breasts, I'm sure he had something else in mind."

I gaped at him. "I'm not going to listen to this!" I turned and left feeling embarrassed by what might have happened while he had been walking around all day looking like me and thinking like him.

I leaned against my door, trying to figure out how I was going to get dressed without having to go back in there with him…and also how I could avoid wearing those skintight pink and aqua pants again. A realization hit me; Jason had left a change of work clothes here the last time he came over. It was only a white undershirt and a pair of baggy carpenter jeans, but I would take that over standing around _him_ naked another second.

I pulled the shirt on, feeling a twinge of pleasure as I used his hands to smooth the shirt against his taut muscles. The jeans proved to be far too tight and far too short to fit his body properly, but I did manage to get them buttoned.

I walked back into my bedroom, where Eric was still sprawled out on the bed. When he took in my whole outfit, he threw my head back and laughed.

"It's better than that," I said pointing to the orgy outfit draped over the end of my bed. He continued to laugh. I rolled his eyes and added, "Don't we have somewhere to be?" The idea of being paraded around Fangtasia looking like this made me want to die, but at least I wouldn't be alone with him.

He nodded. "Yes, but we're stopping at my house first…unless you want to go dig for clams!" He burst out laughing again, and tears rolled down my cheeks.

"You're hilarious. Should I drive?" I asked picking up his keys off the dresser. That sobered him right up.

Eric wiped the tears from my cheeks and bounced out of bed. His body responded to the way my body jiggled, and I knew I had to get away from him before he noticed. I ran into the kitchen and pulled a bottle of blood out of the fridge. I was too flustered to remember to heat it up, and the syrupy disgusting liquid was enough to kill any desire in his body.

"Ready to go, clam digger?" Eric called out with my voice from the front door.

I took the bottle with me, hoping that it would help me on the way to Fangtasia. Turns out that I needed it. While I was in the kitchen, he had changed, squeezing my body into an impossibly tight dress that I had worn for Halloween one year when I had gone to the Merlotte's party as a go-go dancer. As Eric drove, he kept trying to put my hands on his legs. It was very distracting, to say the least.

Once we were inside his gated community, Eric parked his Corvette in a driveway in front of an opulent house. "This is where you live?" I asked gaping through the windshield at the beautiful house.

Eric was already outside the car, and tapped on my window. "Just come inside already!" He turned and made his way to the front door. I followed behind him, staring openly at the beauty that was his home.

"Wow, Eric…this is beautiful."

He ignored me and went downstairs. He didn't invite me to follow, so I stayed in the living room, admiring the jewel-colored pieces of furniture and stunning pieces of art adorning the walls. I heard him begin his ascent up the stairs. "Is this…a Picasso?"

"Yes. Now put these on." He thrust a pair of dark jeans into my hands.

"Okay," I answered absentmindedly. "Where's the bathroom?"

"For what?"

"So I can change."

"Sookie, it's _my_ body. I've seen it all before…for a millennia."

"I just don't feel comfortable changing in front of you," I whined. Eric stopped me short by putting my hands on him. My fingers worked quickly, snapping the button open and sliding the fly down.

***(more MA content, I'm afraid...)***

"Stop it, Eric." I never wanted him to stop. It felt so good.

"Why? I want you, and you obviously want me," he said eyeing the bulge in his pants. "Yield to me Sookie." He was asking, not demanding.

I shook his head and released my grip on my wrists. "You have an advantage, you know how to touch this body…it's not fair."

"Yes, and you know how to touch this body," Eric said, running my hands down the sides of my dress. "So what are you waiting for? Bill?"

Bill who?

I can't believe I just thought that. Luckily, before I was forced to respond, Eric's phone rang. I tilted his head and tried to find the source of the noise, and watched in surprise as Eric retrieved it from my cleavage.

He shrugged my shoulders. "This dress doesn't have pockets." He flipped his phone open and said, "We're on our way." I continued to look at him curiously as he tucked it back between my breasts. "Pam's waiting for us."

A red-headed vampire was on duty outside Fangtasia, checking IDs of the fangbangers waiting in line. I got in line behind them and yelped when Eric pinched me. "What?"

"_You_ don't wait in line."

"Oh, right." I moved towards the front and felt all the eyes on me.

"Stop walking like that!" Eric hissed.

"Like what?"

"Like a gawky teenage boy. You're Eric _Fucking_ Northman!" He sounded pissed.

I squared his shoulders and pushed my way through a group of women that had turned to face me. Eric wanted me to act the part? I would. "Get out of my way, breathers." I spat. I was surprised at how effective it was. I looked behind me and saw a smile on my face and knew that Eric approved.

The vampire bowed. "Master." Eric came up on my side and he acknowledged him too. "And who is this delicious piece of ass?" He pulled his lips back into a lascivious smile, revealing the tips of his fangs.

Eric put my hands on my hips. "Watch your fucking mouth, or I'll have your fangs." The vampire narrowed his eyes, looking at me, quietly asking if this human was allowed to speak to him like that. I didn't know what to say, so I didn't say anything. Confusion evident on his face, he moved out of the way and let us enter.

"Who was that?" I asked in a whisper.

"Clancy. I am not happy about the way he looked at your body."

"Do you really blame him? Just look at how you're dressed!" I giggled. Eric shot me a disapproving look. I cleared my throat and grunted. I was playing a part, and I had to remember my place, which in this case, was at the very top.

Pam was sitting on the stage, fighting off the unwanted advances of an adoring fan…a _male_ adoring fan. When she saw us, she moved quickly through the crowd and pulled us both into Eric's office.

Eric tugged my arm out of her grasp. "Release me, Pam."

Pam made a lap around our bodies, observing us closely. She touched his back. "Straighten your shoulders. Stop smiling." I obeyed. "Better." She made her way over to my body and talked to Eric. "Master, I like what you've done with her." She reached a hand out to touch the thin strap holding the dress in place and I smacked her hand away. She laughed, "Oh, you're protective…I like that."

Eric seemed to be enjoying the scene, pushing my breasts out for Pam to admire. "If it were up to me, Sookie would always dress like this. Why hide such a beautiful body?" I huffed in frustration and he laughed.

"Pam, please tell me that you have some information about Callisto," I said in the hopes that the conversation would move away from my body.

Pam shook her head. "No one has seen her."

"Does Dr. Ludwig know anything? She seemed to have all the answers the last time the maenad and I had an encounter."

Pam's eyebrows rose in surprise. "That's actually a good idea." Before I could let her compliment sink in, she was dialing Dr. Ludwig on her phone. Without revealing too much information about our situation, Pam managed to explain the 'hypothetical' circumstances. "You think that will work?" Pam asked into the phone. "I'll let them know. Thank you doctor."

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"She said to pay Callisto tribute."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I asked.

Eric answered. "Maenads can be satisfied with a sacrifice. Did she mention what kind of tribute Callisto would want?"

I remembered the conversation I had with Sam before I left for Dallas. "A bear or a tiger perhaps?" I shuddered when I thought about her tearing a proud man down to size…

"What is this, the fucking circus?" Pam asked. "And no, the good doctor was not forthcoming with details…but then again, neither was I. Did Callisto say anything?"

I gulped.

Eric said, "I was trying to find the fastest way away from her, I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying."

Oh god. He hadn't listened to her, but I had, and I knew exactly what she wanted.

* * *

So, tell me…who knows what kind of tribute Callisto wants?

Again, if you want the full chapter, please visit my blog at MySecretOFanFiction . wordpress . com sorry for the hassle, it's just better to be safe than sorry. :)


	4. My Friend Jose

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, and I know I haven't caught up on all the reviews yet…I promise I will. I was on vacation, and am just now getting settled again. **SeriousCrush** loaned me her big brain for this chapter, yet again, and I love her for it. All remaining mistakes are my own.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed. I'm trying to break my review record, so will you help a girl out here?

* * *

My Friend Jose

EPOV (in Sookie's body)

There were plenty of things that had surprised me about Sookie: how hard working she was, how much shit she put up with at her job, and how limited her wardrobe was. As I rummaged through her closet trying to find something to wear, I made a note to go shopping for her. Weren't women supposed to have massive wardrobes and piles of shoes? Clearly Sookie needed to have a conversation with Pam. I chose the shortest dress in her closet and was surprised that Sookie would own such a skin-tight black scrap of material. I threw her Merlotte's uniform on the floor and wiggled into her dress. I admired her body in the mirror yet again, and then went to the front door where I called out to her.

Apparently Sookie was not expecting me to change, because she just stared at me and clutched a bottle of blood to my chest. If she thought that I was going to wear a barmaid uniform to Fangtasia, she was more insane than I thought.

On the drive to my house, I kept trying to get her to yield to me, hoping to have my wicked way with her sooner rather than later. She utilized my large hands and speed, swatting away her hands every time I tried to put them on my body. It seemed odd that she took a swig of blood every time I touched her. I couldn't understand how she could be so hungry all the time. I could gorge myself on fresh blood, but drinking synthetic blood proved how mainstream you were, it wasn't something I enjoyed sipping casually.

Besides my day man, I hadn't ever brought a human home with me, but I knew that I didn't have much choice in the matter. I could _not_ have my body show up to work dressed in those pants. The undershirt was fine, but the pants were downright ridiculous. As she admired my house, I felt a flush of pride wash over me, coloring her cheeks. She commented on several pieces of furniture and art that were particularly close to my heart, and perhaps one day, I would have the opportunity to tell her all about them. But right now, I just wanted her to get out of those pants. I was baffled when she asked where the bathroom was. Even I was familiar enough with our situation to know that _I_ was the one who would need the bathroom, not her.

Her lame excuse encouraged me to set to work getting the clam diggers off of my body. I couldn't hide the smile forming on her lips when her fingers found the real reason why she didn't want to change in front of me. Is this the way she always responded around me? ***(more MA content, sorry...)***

The contact made her breath catch, and sent a shiver of desire straight through her body. She grabbed her wrists hard enough that I did not try to fight her. There was no point in fighting her physically, not when she was in my body…so I used logic instead.

She still would not yield to me, and continued to give me excuses about why she was aroused. It had to be Bill. I watched my face closely when I accused her of waiting for Bill, and I was surprised yet again. Not only did she not jump to defend her 'boyfriend' but she also seemed to not even register who I was talking about. It seemed too good to be true, and I was just about to try to persuade her again when my phone rang, vibrating her cleavage.

I opened my phone and glared at the tiny screen. Pam had the worst fucking timing! She was anxious about something, and wouldn't shut up, so I just cut her off, said 'we're on our way,' and hung up on her. Pam sounded unpleasant enough, so I opted to not waste any more time. I pointed down the hall and Sookie took off fast, waddling to keep my unbuttoned pants up.

Sookie came out a few seconds later. "Is this better?" she said exasperated. I nodded. She followed me back out to my car, letting my arms swing loosely. I shook my head. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea taking her to Fangtasia when she walked like that. It made matters worse when we walked towards _my_ bar, and _she_ got into line with everyone else. I couldn't push her fast enough towards the front, where Clancy was waiting for us.

I was getting angrier by the minute, and when Clancy had the nerve to treat me like some piece of meat, I wanted to kill him. Of course, with the limitations of this body, there was no way for me to do that. I realized, too late, that it was a really risky move to talk to him like that, but luckily, Sookie kept my mouth shut, silently giving 'Eric's' approval.

I almost punched Sookie in the face when she insinuated that I deserved Clancy's degrading remarks, and then had the nerve to giggle and cover my mouth like a schoolgirl. What the fuck was I doing here with her? For once, I was grateful for Pam inserting herself in my conversation, so I did not resist as she dragged us into my office.

Pam noticed that Sookie was doing a terrible job pretending to be me, and immediately corrected her. Pam validated my frustration and I wished she would yell at her more. And then she turned her attention to me. It was no secret that Pam wanted to fuck Sookie. It seemed like everyone she had met wanted to. I pushed her breasts towards Pam, knowing that Pam would not be able to resist. Sookie surprised us both by smacking her hand away. I could see the embarrassment on my face. When I commented on how I would dress her, she seemed like she wanted to crawl under a rock and die…good luck finding one big enough.

Soon enough, Pam was working hard trying to help us. The whole situation did not sit well with her. I could feel her unease and knew that she had probably taken out her anxiety on everyone else before we got here. Pam and I were both surprised when Sookie suggested we enlist the help of Dr. Ludwig.

Of course, even the doctor couldn't solve the problem for us. I was thinking that maybe a witch might be of some use to us, when Pam asked me what Callisto had said before we were switched. It was impossible for me to focus on what that lunatic was saying when I was worried she might start ripping my appendages off, starting with my favorite one. I glanced up at my face and saw a flicker of something…what was it? Dread? Panic? Knowledge?

"Tell me what she said!" I demanded, going toe to toe with her, even though she towered over me.

"Make me," Sookie said, puffing out my chest defiantly.

Pam interrupted our staring contest with a short laugh. "Oh just _do it_ already!"

Sookie narrowed my eyes and broke contact first, turning to face Pam. "Pam, did you need my help tonight?"

Pam's face brightened, and she forgot all about trying to solve our problems, and eagerly took advantage of a 'master' that she could boss around. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do. I need to run a few errands and you are going to sit on stage and you're going to let the vermin approach you, and you're going to _listen_ to them so that you can tell me which one of our patrons is vandalizing the women's bathroom."

"You want me to use my telepathy to uncover the mystery of who's writing dirty words in the bathroom?" Sookie asked skeptically.

"It's not 'dirty words,'" Pam quipped. "It's poetry." She wouldn't look at either of us.

"For whom?" I asked.

Pam's voice was barely more than a whisper. "Me."

Sookie laughed. "Lead the way. I'll let you know if I find anything."

"If you find out who it is, and it happens to be an attractive woman, I want you to keep her occupied until I get back," Pam added.

Sookie laughed again, only louder. "Wow Pam, I wouldn't peg you as the desperate type."

"I am _not_ desperate," Pam ground out between her clenched teeth. "I just appreciate a little attention directed at me, instead of you." Pam pointed at my body, and then at me. "Ugh. You know what I mean."

"I am at your service," Sookie said in a perky voice.

Pam gave her a deadpan stare. "Not in that body, you're not."

This time, it was my turn to laugh.

Sookie seemed more than happy to follow Pam and listen to her suggestions about how to act like me. I stayed in my office intent on working. It was depressing how much her body hurt after working a shift at Merlotte's, and it felt marvelous to relax into my large chair. I had a pile of paperwork and I was actually enjoying staying here, out of the spotlight for once.

Her eyes started to ache after reading for a while, so I got up, stretched and decided to find my body.

The bar was crowded, but it was a Saturday night, so it wasn't that surprising. What _was_ surprising, was finding Sookie on stage, with a fangbanger sitting next to her. She was whispering something into her ear and the human was giggling. What was even more shocking was how jealous it made me. Why did I suddenly feel like a hormonal teenager? Sookie's cheeks flushed red as her blood boiled. Her feet stung as I stomped across the room and lunged towards the whore sitting next to her. Sookie put a hand up, holding me back…by her breasts.

Sookie stared into her eyes, and then down at her breasts where my hand was still firmly attached. "Will you please stop throwing yourself at me?" she spat.

I let out a huff of anger, "I will as soon as you stop groping me!" Sookie quickly pulled my hand away, making her body fall forward slightly as I lost balance.

"Um…I should probably go…" the whore next to Sookie said as she stood up.

Sookie stood up with her, turning to face her. "Mel, why don't you wait in the office?" Sookie said as she gestured down the hall. "Can't miss it…" The fangbanger looked at me with a knowing smile, and then back to Sookie before she followed Sookie's directions down the hall.

"I leave you alone for a few minutes and you've already lined up some whore to fuck in _my_ office!" I hissed, trying to keep her voice down. Talk about double standards! I wasn't allowed to have sex, but she was?

A smile tugged at the corner of my mouth, and my eyes danced. "Jealous?" Sookie asked, not bothering to hide her pleasure.

"No!" I shouted a little too loud. "You are a hypocrite! Lecturing me about having sex in your body!"

Sookie looked over the top of my head and waved at someone behind me. Pam was standing with us seconds later, speaking low enough that no one else would be able to hear us. "Vampires don't _wave_, Sookie."

Sookie shrugged my shoulders. "Sorry, I just wanted to get your attention. There is a lit major from the University of Louisiana waiting in Eric's office. Her name is Mel," she said, looking at me. "She's waiting for you _Pam_," she added smiling.

Pam did not hesitate to rush down the hall, her flowing black skirt trailing behind her. I swallowed hard and found it difficult to make eye contact with Sookie.

Sookie cleared my throat. "I think Pam is going to be busy for the rest of the night, so I guess that means I have to stay up here," she said as she sat back down on the stage. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…" I said feeling irritated by the unfamiliar emotions controlling me.

"Maybe you should try relaxing…" Sookie suggested.

"What if you need to take care of some kind of business and you need me?"

"Then I'll summon you," she said simply, winking at me.

Anger burned through me again. I stormed away, intent on 'relaxing' with a nice big bottle of tequila. I had heard many humans discussing how much they enjoyed it.

Chow was working behind the bar, and as I approached he smiled at me appreciatively. "What can I get you, Sookie?" The fact that Chow remembered her name after one encounter was yet another surprise.

"A bottle of Jose Cuervo. That bitch on the stage will pay for it." Chow glanced up at my body on the stage and seemed satisfied by Sookie's reaction, because he slid an unopened bottle of tequila across the bar. "Thank you," I said, and I meant it.

I tucked her body away in a vacant booth and proceeded to drink. The first mouthful burned her throat and spread like a wildfire through the rest of her body. The third drink made her limbs pleasantly numb, with my brain following closely behind, erasing the frustration from earlier.

I don't know how much of the bottle I managed to get down before my world started to spin. Someone was carrying me and telling me everything would be alright, which was hard to believe, since the only way everything would be alright is if her head would stop pounding.

* * *

Review!


	5. Poetry

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

This is dedicated to all of you that have taken care of someone after a night of too much tequila. I hope you were rewarded with something that is worth the smell of alcohol-induced vomit.

I am so very grateful for **SeriousCrush**, who read this and found a few mistakes…the rest are my own.

This chapter features the poem 'Passion Without Flesh' By Jason Paul Fox.

* * *

Poetry

SPOV (in Eric's body)

I was grateful that I didn't have a pulse and couldn't sweat, since I was sure I would not have felt so confident with a racing heart and clammy hands as I stood toe to toe with Eric. I remembered exactly what Callisto had said the night our bodies were switched. She had insisted that Eric and I shared desire, lust, longing, and a hunger for each other. I told her that I didn't want anything to do with Eric, and she wanted to prove that I did.

There had to be another way. Giving in to him was _wrong_…wasn't it? It had to be. I straightened his shoulders with a new resolve.

There had to be another way.

Pam did not help matters when she told us to just do 'it.' I brushed off her comment and changed her focus by offering to work for her. She took the bait, and before I knew it, I was sitting on the stage watching her leave. She reminded me several times not to smile, and to talk as little as possible, which wasn't too difficult since no one dared to approach me. I remembered the first time I came to Fangtasia and saw Eric sitting in this exact spot. He took my breath away and scared me to death all at once. The more I got to know him, the less afraid I was. Fear had been replaced by something else. Lust.

I shook his head and focused on my job for the evening. Pam needed me to find the person responsible for the poems in the bathroom. Most of the humans in the bar were clear senders, filling my mind with their thoughts of fear and excitement. I scanned the crowd, catching the soft voice of a woman hidden by the surrounding walls of a booth.

_All day I picture curves arching under me _

_Dripping the sweat of passion, the heat _

_Jeering at the bodies we use to strain for pleasure _

_Equaled by no other. _

_We quest together for the_

_Coolness and calmness that follows it. _

_Tonight I must make this image into reality. _

_I cannot live on images. _

_Sustenance craves _

_Veritability of pleasure, not phantoms of fever. _

_Each moment stretches into eternity; I _

_Long to run my hand down the spine, cup _

_Each buttock in turn, lick a line of _

_Shivers along the spine hiding behind you. _

_Soon I will make love to you._

An image of Pam followed the final words. She was smiling and had her eyes closed. Pam was sprawled out on a bed and her body was being caressed by long brown hair.

I stood up and made my way through the crowd, being drawn into the fantasy inside this woman's head. The images dissolved when I reached the table and my presence snapped her back to reality. The peaceful dream-like energy she had just been transmitting moments before were suddenly replaced with fright and the urge to bolt. I smiled at her gently and said, "You're here for Pam." She nodded uncertainly, her dark hair covering her face. "Come with me." I gestured to the stage.

"Um, okay…" she said as she closed her book and picked up her drink. She was curious and afraid.

I sat back down in Eric's chair and pointed to the one next to me for her to sit in. Pam usually sat in that chair, but considering the circumstances, I didn't think she would mind. The woman hesitated for a moment and looked like she might throw up.

"I love poetry," I started, glancing at the book in her hand. "May I?" I held Eric's hand open and she reluctantly handed it over. A Fangtasia napkin was stuffed inside, marking the poem she had just been reading. I read it quickly and quoted,

'_Tonight I must make this image into reality. _

_I cannot live on images. _

_Sustenance craves _

_Veritability of pleasure, not phantoms of fever.'_

"That is so powerful. You can really feel the longing…"

She nodded and smiled shyly as she sat down. Her fear began to subside. "How well do you know her?"

"Pam?" I asked. She gave me another shy smile. "A little…enough to know that she loves poetry." Her smile grew. "Are you a student?" I asked, knowing full well that she was.

"I'm studying literature at the University of Louisiana. My name's Mel." She did not offer to shake my hand, and I admired her for her observation of vampire ritual.

"Eric." I said, feeling the lie twinge inside me.

"Do you want her too?" Mel asked uncertainly.

"No."

"So, it's the other one?"

"What?" I asked.

She stared at me and raised an eyebrow skeptically. "That blonde woman you came in with…?"

I looked around nervously. "Is it that obvious?" Had anyone else noticed?

Mel nodded and smiled. "I was watching Pam when you came in." She tucked her hair behind her ear as she relaxed. Her smooth forehead was covered with tiny freckles. She was quiet and peaceful and didn't fit here.

"Mel? Why are you here?"

"To see her again." Mel looked around the room and then came back to me. "I came here with a couple of my friends a few weeks ago. I can't stop coming…not after seeing her. The friends I came with tonight left a while ago. I was trying to build up the courage to talk to her."

"Do you want to meet her?" I asked. Mel nodded emphatically. "She can be really mean…"

"She is so graceful, so powerful, so beautiful."

"We're talking about the same vampire, right?"

Mel giggled and that's when I could hear someone storming up next to us. I held Eric's hand out to stop them and found his fingers firmly embedded in my breasts. At first I assumed that this was another one of his attempts to bring us together, and then I looked into my eyes and saw the anger and hurt. It surprised me enough that I pulled his hand away.

Mel smiled nervously, watching us interact, and was tempted to bolt. I smiled at her and told her to wait in Eric's office. Pam had been gone for an hour, and I assumed she would be back soon.

As soon as Mel was out of sight, Eric started accusing me of finding someone to have sex with. I almost laughed in his face, but managed to keep his mouth shut. Eric was jealous. He had dreamed up some scenario where I was going to jump into bed with every fangbanger in the bar, starting with Mel. Before I had the opportunity to explain, Pam joined us, and I got the satisfaction of telling him that Mel was Pam's poetic admirer, and that she was waiting for her…not me.

I actually saw Eric squirm. He was uncomfortable because he knew he had overreacted, but he wasn't about to apologize or even admit to it. The silence between us was painful, so I let him off the hook by suggesting he go relax. Apparently his idea of relaxing was trying to swallow a bottle of tequila. Whole. It didn't take long before my head was on the table. I watched Eric closely, and my attention had not gone unnoticed. No one approached him, no matter how tempting a passed out human body would be to some of the vamps making an appearance at the bar that night.

Just before closing, Pam and Mel came out of Eric's office. They were both smiling. Pam's smile evaporated when she saw my body draped over the table, my limp hand clutching the half empty bottle.

"Idiot!" Pam scoffed. I couldn't have agreed more.

Luckily, Pam had Eric's keys (which he had left in the office) and offered to drive us back to Eric's house, which was good, because I couldn't remember where he lived, and the thought of driving his Corvette unnerved me.

"Carry him and follow me," Pam said as she turned and went back down the hallway, where Mel was waiting. Pam grabbed her hand and pushing the back door open, which led to the employee parking area.

I pushed the bottle out of my hands and gently lifted my body off of the bench. It was easier than I thought it would be. I was still adjusting to having this much strength. I had the most trouble trying to keep my ass covered as I carried my body down the hallway. Eric mumbled something and tried to hold onto his neck with my floppy arms. My breath was probably flammable, and I was grateful that Eric didn't need to breathe. "Shh, Eric, everything is going to be alright. I'm taking you home." At least I wouldn't have to worry about keeping his hunger under control, since the smell of alcohol was overriding all the delicious aromas that normally came off of my body.

Pam had the back door of her car open, and motioned for me to put my body down on the seat. "If he pukes in my car, I'll kill you both," Pam said looking from me to Eric who was still mumbling and beginning to sweat.

"Then I think you better hurry…" I said. The gurgling noise coming from my stomach did not sound promising. I climbed into the seat, careful not to hit my head against the opposite car door. I draped my legs over Eric's lap and closed the door.

On the way to Eric's house, I couldn't hide the smile forming as I watched Mel caress Pam's hand. Pam did not mind the attention, quite the opposite. When we pulled into his driveway, Pam offered to help me get him inside, taking his keys and opening the door for me. Mel gave me a soft smile and mouthed the words 'Thank You' as I passed her door, carrying my limp and groaning body. I returned her smile and felt happy for them.

Pam was waiting for us, and whispered, "Thank you Sookie. For helping me find her." She wouldn't look at me, and I guessed it was because she wasn't used to being gracious to humans. Well, at least not to me. It didn't seem like she was having any trouble being gracious to Mel.

"You're welcome Pam. I want you to know, she's not like the others. She doesn't belong in Fangtasia."

"I know. That's what I like about her." Pam looked innocent and happy; both of which looked obscene on her face.

"Good luck with your little lush," Pam said as she left, pushing the keys into his hand.

I shook his head and closed the door, taking Eric to the bathroom down the hall so he could throw up if he needed to. I removed his phone from inside my cleavage…just in case. It's a good thing that I did, since it was the first place he threw up.

The first hour was the worst, but after Eric purged most of the alcohol out of my body, he became much more calm. He even fell asleep at one point, propped against the side of the bathtub. I took that opportunity to wipe the floor with toilet paper where he had missed when I aimed him at the toilet. I was thankful for the lack of needing breath, yet again. What I really needed was a wet towel to wipe my face and chest and a mop for the floor. I started opening cupboards and didn't find anything suitable, and guessed that this was probably a bathroom he didn't use.

I made sure my body was safely wedged against the wall, and breathing evenly before I left to find a towel. The kitchen was just as barren, and as I looked through the cupboards and fridge, I realized there would be a problem once Eric woke up. There was no food in this house. Or coffee. We had passed a convenience store on the way here, and I figured that I could walk to it once I got Eric cleaned up and in a bed.

I followed the stairs down and found a luxurious master bedroom with an attached bathroom. The bed was enormous and looked very comfortable, so I decided to bring Eric down here once I cleaned him up so I could keep an eye on him until sunrise. The shelves in the bathroom were loaded with clean towels, so I got one and then rushed back upstairs.

Eric stirred slightly when I lifted him off of the floor and carried him down to the bed in his room. He was saying something, but his words were so slurred that I couldn't make sense of them. I pulled the covers back and put a towel over the pillow and put my body down on it as gently as I could. He nuzzled into the towel and fell asleep again.

I was in the closet trying to find something that resembled pajamas when I hear the telltale sounds of impending vomit. Even if I could have gotten back fast enough, I wouldn't have had anything for him to throw up into. His house was conspicuously lacking garbage cans.

Eric, the bed, and my dress were all saturated with a mixture of alcohol and partially chewed French fries. If Eric had last eaten during my shift at Merlotte's and then downed half a bottle of Jose Cuervo nearly six hours later it was no wonder he was so sick. He had a lot to learn about being human, and I just hoped he didn't wreck my body while he was 'borrowing' it.

It took me another half-hour to find clean sheets and change the bed. I attempted to wipe the puke off of my face, but when I realized it was in my hair, I knew that a shower was the only option. I undressed my body and put my dress in the sink. As I pulled the dress off, I was surprised to see that he had forgone undergarments, which made me even gladder that I had been so fastidious about keeping my ass covered as I carried him to Pam's car. Eric did not protest until the water hit my face, and then he sputtered and swore at me, mumbling something about me trying to kill him by drowning him.

I wrapped a gigantic towel around my body and carried me back to bed. I had another towel in place, hoping to catch little spills, but needed to find a garbage can. Pronto. I finally found one, hidden in the cupboard under the bathroom sink. It was empty, and appeared to be new. I put it on the table next to the bed and then went back into the closet in search for pajamas for my naked body. I came up empty handed again, so I decided that an undershirt was my best option. I unwrapped my body from the towel, and gasped when the heat of my skin burned Eric's hands again. Is this what it felt like every time he touched a human? I slid the shirt over my damp hair, pulled my floppy arms into place, and then tugged it down until the shirt brushed against the top of my thighs.

I hung the wet towel up, and tucked the blankets securely around my body. Eric smiled at me and said, "Thank you. Everything is all right…you make everything all right." He fell asleep again, so I slipped away in an attempt to find a washer.

The washer and dryer were upstairs and after deciphering the symbols on the washer, the sheets started to spin around and get bubbly. The laundry room also had a fully stocked shelf of cleaning supplies, so I got busy in the bathroom.

I checked on Eric one more time before I left. I had his wallet and keys tucked in his pocket and ran as fast as I could to the convenience store. The middle-aged clerk was sitting in a chair with his feet propped on the counter next to the cash register. He was reading a Western novel. He watched me warily as I filled my arms with a few groceries. The refrigerator case had milk, eggs, bread, and sandwiches in one small section, and the rest was filled with beer and synthetic blood. Eric had plenty of blood in his fridge, so I focused on food for my human body. I made several trips to the counter, putting down groceries and a few other essentials lacking in Eric's house; namely a toothbrush and toothpaste.

"Are you ready?" the man asked me when I dropped off a load of food. I noticed he had a container of silver spray next to the register. Insurance for late night visits from vampires.

"I think so. You know, you should get some of those hand held shopping baskets," I said feeling tired and irritable.

"Just in case I have a deader come in at five o'clock in the morning for a toothbrush, instant coffee, and bread?" he said skeptically.

"As a matter of fact…yes," I said, sounding like a whiney child.

He chuckled and put his book down and rang up the pile on the counter.

I opened Eric's wallet and I jumped as I saw the pile of cash in the main fold. There was a stack of one hundred dollar bills. I had only ever seen this much money when Sam was closing the till for the night and counting for a deposit. And yet here, in Eric's wallet was easily over two grand.

"I said, 'that'll be 55.67,'" the clerk said.

"Oh. Here you go." I handed him a hundred dollar bill and he shook his head.

"Sorry, we can't make change for big bills after ten o'clock."

"That's fine with me. You can keep the change." I said, determined to get back to Eric's as quickly as I could. Dawn was approaching.

"I'm not allowed to accept tips," he protested, looking up at the security camera.

"It's not a tip. I'm prepaying for the next 45 dollars worth of transactions," I said smiling, feeling satisfied with my solution.

I grabbed the bags of groceries and moved in a blur back to Eric's house. I put the groceries away after I checked on Eric, finding him sleeping soundly still. I downed a bottle of blood, shaking his head with disgust. I wrote a note explaining where things were, and then I locked everything up and joined Eric on his bed. When I stretched out next to him, he rolled over, draping my arm and leg over his body. It felt nice to be surrounded by the warmth of my human body, so I didn't push him away. Instead, I closed my eyes and went to sleep for the day.

* * *

Poor Sookie! What do you think Eric will do when he wakes up?

Keep in mind that reviews are not just for my ego…they give me ideas for upcoming chapters (or different stories all together!). So please review!


	6. The Argument

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

I added a lot to this chapter after **SeriousCrush** edited it, so any mistakes are my own. :) Thank you to all of you that reviewed and shared the love with me. Those reviews are the reason I write, so the more the merrier!

* * *

The Argument

Eric's POV (in Sookie's body)

The first thing I noticed when I woke up was the pain, especially in her head. The second was how disgusting her teeth felt. And the third was how badly I needed to visit the bathroom. As I tried to move I realized her arms and legs were wrapped around someone. I panicked. Sookie was going to kill me! I searched my mind for any information that would help me figure out who I was in bed with. The room I was in was so dark that I couldn't see anything, and the more I thought, the more her head hurt. I pushed my way out of the bed, trying not to disturb my bedmate, as I tried to find the bathroom. Her head spun, and her pulse pounded against her temples as I walked.

After my eyes adjusted to the light, and the throbbing in her head subsided slightly, I realized why I found the bathroom so easily. I was home.

I left the bathroom light on and tiptoed across the carpet and squinted at the person in my bed, and sighed. Sookie had brought me home. I stared at my sleeping body and marveled at how still it was. I touched my face and gasped when the coolness of my skin shocked her hot fingertips. I pushed my lip up and noticed my fangs were partially descended. Sookie must be having a hard time controlling them.

For a minute, I had worried that I had brought someone home with me in a drunken stupor. Sookie definitely wouldn't have been happy about that…wait. Why did I care what she thought?

I realized that I was not wearing the black dress I had picked out last night. I flipped on the light next to the bed and noticed several things were different. The sheets on my bed had been changed, a towel was spread across my pillow, and a garbage can was propped against the table, nearly touching my pillow.

I went back into the bathroom and found towels hanging up, still slightly damp. I looked in the mirror and found her hair un-brushed, yet clean. Why would Sookie shower me and change my clothes? I looked down and noticed a toothbrush and toothpaste sitting on the counter next to the sink. Where had those come from? I was so grateful, that I didn't really care. I made the mistake of brushing too close to the back of her mouth, and when I gagged, her stomach muscles screamed at me, reminding me that they were overused and exhausted.

Next, I set to work brushing the sleep-induced knots out of her hair. This was something I was used to, since my hair was nearly as long as hers, although I never had to take pain into consideration when I brushed my hair. Every inch of her body ached, right down to her scalp. When I was finally finished, I felt the churning of her stomach before I heard it. Now I was really fucked. I knew for a fact that there was no food in my house.

I walked upstairs, bumping against the wall more than once, determined to find my keys so I could go out and get something to eat while Sookie slept. I searched for the better part of ten minutes. I couldn't find them in the upstairs bathroom, which was disheveled, yet sparkling clean, or in the front room. I was about to give up when I noticed my keys on the kitchen counter, next to a note, my wallet, and a jar of instant coffee.

_Eric—_

_Pam drove us home last night, so your car is still at Fangtasia. I went shopping this morning while you were sleeping and got a few things that I thought you might be able to hold down. There's bread in the fridge and a few other groceries in the cupboard over the sink. I strongly suggest you start with a cup of coffee, and since you don't have a coffee maker, you'll have to settle for this instant crap. If you nuke the bread for a few seconds it will taste a little better. See you at sunset._

_Sookie_

A warm feeling flooded her body as I read the note. Did she have to go to the bathroom again? Trying to decipher what was happening to her body made her head hurt, so I stopped thinking about it. I put the note down and opened the fridge. The sight of food made her stomach growl.

I charred the first two pieces of bread and had to fight the urge to throw up as the smell coming from the microwave filled the kitchen. I opened the windows in the house and grabbed a couple of pieces of cold bread and the cup of terrible coffee and sat outside.

I had never seen my backyard like this before. The sun was still bright, even though it was close to evening, and the sunlight warmed everything it touched. The trees in my yard filtered the long rays, dappling the ground with splotches of light. I paid a gardener to care for my yard, but I had never really spent much time in it. Roses bloomed all around the perimeter of the house, each one with its face turned up to the sun, drinking in its warmth. It was beautiful.

I positioned a chair on the patio and closed my eyes while I ate and drank, slowly feeling better. The sun warmed her skin adding to the pleasant feeling replacing the nausea I had woken up with. The sun started to set, and for a moment, I was sad…and then the sky began to fill with the most amazing pinks, oranges and deep purples. I couldn't look away from it, since it changed every second as the clouds moved and the sun sank behind the horizon. I didn't remember sunsets being so spectacular. I blamed Sookie's human hormones on the fact that tears began to fall, streaking her cheeks.

I was so focused on the sky that I was startled when the door opened.

Sookie stood in the door in the same clothes she had worn yesterday, a look of concern wrinkling my forehead. "Are you alright?" she asked, rushing towards me.

It was impossible to hide my embarrassing emotional outburst since she was standing a foot away from me. "I'm fine," I said as I wiped her cheeks and turned away from her, pretending to inspect a rose bush. "What happened last night?"

Sookie chuckled. "It's probably better that you don't remember. There are plenty of things I did and saw last night that I wish I could forget!"

I raised an eyebrow and smiled at her. "Did we…"

She scoffed and crossed my arms across my chest. "No! I spent the night taking care of you!" She turned around and stormed back into the house. She was drinking a bottle of blood, gagging with each swallow.

"It's easier if you don't inhale while you drink, it dulls the taste," I said.

"Thanks for the suggestion," Sookie snapped before she stormed down the hall.

I followed her and was surprised when she opened the relatively hidden door to the laundry room. She pulled a pile of wet material out of the washer and put it in the dryer, pushing the buttons expertly until the machine started with a soft hum. In all the years I had been in this house, I had never used the washer or dryer, and I was shocked that Sookie knew how to use them. "Are those my sheets?"

"Yes." She pushed past me and went downstairs.

By the time I got there, the bed was made and the towels were folded and put away. She was just coming out of the bathroom, with her black dress draped over my arm. "Put this on until we get back to my house for some real clothes."

I took it from her and was surprised by how scratchy the fabric was. "Why is this so stiff?"

Sookie stopped tidying long enough to put my hands on my hips and roll my eyes. "Because, Eric," she started, my voice harsh and cold, "I hung it up to dry after I washed it by hand. If you don't like it, maybe you shouldn't have downed half a bottle of tequila and thrown up all over the place last night!"

"I wouldn't have, if you hadn't been such a bitch!" I shouted.

"Oh, so this is MY fault?" Sookie said, my voice getting higher as she started to lose control. "Because I _wanted_ to clean the floors, change the sheets, clean my body, and shop for you. No. You know what? Fuck you Eric." She moved in a blur away from me, up the stairs and out the front door.

For some reason, I felt like screaming and crying. Instead, I called Pam.

"Well, if it isn't Miss Shit-Faced," Pam answered.

"What the fuck happened last night?" I spat, refusing to acknowledge her comment.

"Well, if you must know, I met a lovely young woman…" Pam's voice trailed off as she started talking to someone quietly.

"Pam!"

"Oh, you mean to you?" Pam asked innocently. "You were an idiot and drank until you passed out. I have half a mind to fire Chow for giving you an entire bottle, but then again, he _is_ popular and we _need_ a bartender, so… If Sookie hadn't been there to take care of you, you would have spent the night at that table in a pool of your own vomit. I hope you thanked her." I hadn't. "I'll take your silence as an admission that you didn't. You're an even bigger dick than I thought."

"Just because I'm in a different body doesn't mean that you are allowed to disrespect me. I am still your Maker!" Pam was really pissing me off.

"You should know all about being disrespectful…" Pam snorted. "Did you want to ask me any more questions? I'm in the middle of something here."

"I need you to come and get me so I can get my car."

Pam huffed. "Have Sookie take you. She can fly."

"I can't…she left."

"Where did she go?" Pam asked.

"She didn't say. We had an argument."

"Let me guess," Pam said between laughs, "you were an ungrateful dick and she told you to fuck off?"

"That's not exactly what happened…" I said. Although, I had to admit that Pam was pretty close. "Pam, as your Maker, I command you."

I could almost hear her eyes roll. "Fine, give me five minutes." I used the time to pack a small bag of clothes for my body, to avoid any more clam digging situations.

When Pam pulled into my driveway, I walked around to get in her car, surprised when I noticed her passenger. I stood there a little too long, so Pam rolled the window down and said, "Get in the back!"

Once I was in, Pam took off for Fangtasia. "It's Mel, right?" I asked, trying to recall the hazy details of last night. The dark haired girl in the passenger seat turned to look at me, nodding uneasily.

"I take it you won't be making an appearance tonight?" Pam asked once we pulled into the parking lot of Fangtasia.

I shook Sookie's head. "No, I need to find her, and apparently I need to apologize." It was hard enough to admit that out loud, and I'm sure it was going to be harder to actually apologize to Sookie.

"Oh, quit acting like such a baby! You were an ass and you know it. Now get out of my car and go find her," Pam said staring at me intently.

I wanted to punch her, but decided that would have to wait for another day. I got out of the car and slammed the door. Before I could even get in my car, Pam screeched out of the parking lot.

I sat down and drummed her thumbs against the steering wheel trying to think of where she would have gone. She would have gone somewhere in Bon Temps, since she didn't know anyone in Shreveport besides me, did she? Merlotte's was the first place that popped into my mind.

Merlotte's was just as busy tonight as it had been last night. The red-haired woman that took over for me yesterday was working again. When she noticed me looking at her, she turned away in anger.

"Um, hello…_Sookie_," Sam said as I walked up to the bar. His eyes were all over her body, taking in the sight of the low neckline, short skirt and the curvy flesh that filled it.

"Sam. Is she here?"

Sam shook his head. "Is she supposed to be?"

I shrugged. "I'm trying to find her, if she comes in, call me." I wrote down my cell number on a napkin on the bar and pushed it in front of him.

"Have you been to her house yet?"

I shook her head. "That's where I'm going now. Any news from Callisto?"

"No," Sam said, lowering his voice and leaning closer to me. "I was thinking about it though, and thought a tribute might work."

"We already thought of that…I drank enough last night to satisfy a dozen maenads, but still nothing…" I could pass off my drinking mistake as an attempt to pay tribute to Callisto, couldn't I? I wondered if Sookie would buy it.

Sam shrugged. "Is everything alright with Sookie?"

"I guess I'm going to find out," I said quietly, and then I turned and left.

On my way to Sookie's house, I tried to find the words to apologize to her, coming up short each time.

When I pulled into her driveway, nothing could have prepared me for the sight in front of me: Sookie was crying while she pinned Bill's body to the gravel and pummeled his face.

* * *

Raise your hand if you want to read about Bill getting beaten bloody!


	7. Done

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

This chapter has spoilers for an event that happens in Definitely Dead (the 6th book), except I gave Sookie the opportunity to respond to Bill's betrayal properly.

Any mistakes are my own. If you find them, message me and I'll fix them (didn't know ya'll signed up to be my betas did you?)

I wanted to wish you all a Happy Mother's Day! Whether you have human kids or the furry four legged ones, I hope you enjoy today…starting with a little Bill beating. :)

* * *

Done

SPOV (in Eric's body)

I woke up alone. I listened and couldn't hear anything in the house. I moved upstairs and heard a sniff just outside the door leading to the backyard. I opened it and found Eric, staring at the sky crying. I scanned the yard and couldn't find anyone here, so I asked him if he was alright. He tried to hide his tears, which is when I assumed that he was embarrassed about crying. He changed the subject by asking about last night, and then had the audacity to insinuate that we had sex. Apparently he didn't remember anything about what happened…about how I had cared for him.

There wasn't even a hint of desire in Eric's body last night, what with all the puke, but it was a different story now. I could feel the heat from the sun still radiating off of my skin, and I had the urge to hold him and sink his fangs into my warm flesh. I needed a distraction, and went inside to grab my trusty bottle of cold synthetic blood to keep his libido and hunger in check. Eric helpfully suggested that I warm the blood to make it taste better. I was grateful that he didn't understand that I was drinking it cold on purpose, because I really didn't want to have to explain.

I thought about grabbing another bottle, but remembered the wet sheets in the washer and rushed to the laundry room. Eric followed me and then proceeded to stare at me like I was an alien.

"Are those my sheets?" he asked.

"Yes." Whose sheets would they be if not his? Why was he looking at me like that? It was clear that I had made a mistake and washed them wrong, but he didn't leave me much choice last night when he threw up all over them. What was I supposed to do? Just leave him in a pool of vomit? I had hoped that he would have been grateful for last night, not wake up and criticize the way I did his laundry. I was getting angrier by the second.

I decided to focus my energy on tidying up his room, since I had not thought to make the bed when I woke up. I saw my dress hanging over the shower rod, and handed it to him. He actually had the nerve to complain about it being stiff, and that's when I lost it.

"Because, Eric, I hung it up to dry after I washed it by hand. If you don't like it, maybe you shouldn't have downed half a bottle of tequila and thrown up all over the place last night!"

"I wouldn't have, if you hadn't been such a bitch!" he screamed.

"Oh, so this is MY fault?" I screamed back. "Because I _wanted_ to clean the floors, change the sheets, clean my body, and shop for you. No. You know what? Fuck you Eric." I could just hear Gran's disapproving voice about how that kind of language was not suitable for a young lady, but damn it, I was mad and I needed to get away from him.

After everything I did for him last night, this is how he treats me? I chastised myself for having unrealistic expectations. What had I expected him to say? 'Thank you Sookie.' Yep. That summed it up. All I wanted him to say was thank you. I definitely had a personal interest in making sure my body was safe, but I did more than make him safe. I made him comfortable.

I couldn't walk fast enough, and once I was out of his neighborhood and on the main road back to Bon Temps, I thought about the time that Bill showed me how he could hover above the ground. I wondered if Eric could hover too, so I willed his body off of the ground and squealed in surprise when he shot straight into the air. It took me a few terrifying seconds to learn how to control his body in flight, and then nothing else mattered. It was like the wind around his face blew the worry and anger right out of me. I stayed close to the road so I wouldn't lose my way, and thoroughly enjoyed the view of the property surrounding my house.

Landing was much more difficult than I anticipated, and felt a sickening crack in one of his legs. Pain shot through his body, and I crumpled to the ground, and took a sharp breath when the pain subsided as his leg healed. I often wondered if vampires felt pain, and now I knew that they did, they just hid it well.

I wasn't sure if it was the flight or the injury, but I suddenly felt very hungry. I retrieved the spare key I kept in the potting shed and unlocked the back door. I warmed up a bottle of blood and made my way out to the front porch, sitting on the swing while I thought about what had happened at Eric's house. Why _would_ he thank me? He was Eric after all. Why was I so disappointed? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was glad he didn't know how much I did for him, because then he would know. He would know that I… I couldn't think like that. I shook his head in frustration and thought another little flight might help clear my head. Just as I lifted the bottle to take the last sip, I realized I wasn't alone.

"Bill!" I choked, sputtering blood down the front of Jason's shirt.

"Is she here?" Bill's voice was cool and smooth.

"Not exactly…" I started, deciding that Bill should know what was going on. I never got the chance to finish my thought.

"Did she spread her legs as easily for you as she did for me?" Bill sneered.

I stared at him with Eric's mouth hanging open. "What?" I couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

Bill laughed cruelly. "It wasn't my idea, I am just a humble servant, dutifully following the Queen's orders…"

"The queen's orders…" I trailed off, trying to make sense of everything. Bill seemed to be talking to himself more than to me.

"The Queen's pet was really forthcoming with the details, all except the part where Sookie was an inexperienced social pariah."

"Social pariah?" I repeated feeling anger build deep inside Eric's body. His hands were clenched into fists.

"That wasn't the worst part. It was the inexperience that was really frustrating. She has an amazing body, and has no idea how to use it. I guess she was lucky that I was assigned to procure her, otherwise, who knows if she would have ever had an opportunity to fuck."

That was the final straw. I grabbed him by the throat and squeezed hard enough to make him stop talking. Eric was stronger than him, outweighed him, and was fueled by anger that ran so deep that I could not control what happened next.

I threw him into the driveway, where he landed in the gravel with a heavy thud. Bill tried to get up, but I moved faster, pinning his chest down with Eric's foot.

Bill's voice was gravely when he said, "Eric…?"

I fell on top of him, pinning his arms on either side of his body with Eric's knees and sitting Eric's full weight on his torso. Eric's hands balled into fists again, and his eyes filled with tears. "I. Am not. Eric. I was trying to tell you…"

A look of sheer misery passed over his face as he finally heard me. "Sookie?" I nodded and blinked Eric's bloody tears out of his eyes. Bill's eyes softened and he said, "Oh Sookie, it all makes so much sense now. When I saw you last night I thought something was wrong, but I wanted to respect your wishes…"

"Oh, now you're going to respect me? Are those the queen's orders too…or did you just want to _pity_ _fuck_ me again?" Eric's fist hovered over Bill's face.

"Please let me finish," Bill whimpered.

"There is _nothing_ you can say," I said as I punched him in the mouth. "Ever." Punch. "Again." Punch. He opened his mouth to say something and I reared back and screamed, "NEVER AGAIN!" Both fists fell then, landing with satisfying wet thuds as Bill's face began to bleed. I couldn't stop hitting him, even though Eric's fists ached.

It was only when I felt someone touching Eric's shoulders that I focused his eyes. Eric was standing behind me with a look of pity on my face. "Sookie," Eric said quietly, "he's not worth it. Come inside."

Eric's hands fell limply by his sides. I blinked sending another stream of bloody tears down Eric's cheeks and saw Bill's face begin to reform under the layer of his blood. "I never want to see you again, ever in my life," I whispered. "Ever." I stood up and did not look back.

I slumped Eric's shoulders against the front door, feeling the rage seep out of his body, only to be replaced with the agony that comes with betrayal. Tears continued to streak his face, and his body shook with sobs. Eric knocked quietly on the door, "Sookie, please let me in." I opened the door for him. He didn't say another word, he just went down the hall and into the bathroom in my bedroom.

"Come with me. You need a nice warm bath," Eric said, gently taking my hand. He led me down the hallway and pushed me into the steamy bathroom. "I'll give you some privacy." He gave me a weak smile and then closed the door behind him.

The bath was wonderfully hot, and as I folded his body into the small tub, I could feel the tension leave his neck. I was still angry and hurt, but the more I thought about it, the more grateful I was that I found out about Bill's deceit now, rather than later. I had been so naïve!

Fresh tears spilled down Eric's face, tingeing the water pink. He called me an outcast, and implied that my inexperience in bed had been intolerable! How could he be so cruel?

I think the thing that hurt the most was the fact that I didn't see it coming. Perhaps his silent thoughts were not such a blessing after all. I had never let anyone in my heart like him, and it hurt like hell to have it cut from the inside.

Eric knocked on the door, "Sookie? Are you alright in there?" I didn't say anything. He waited for a few seconds, and then went on. "Listen, I'm sorry I was such an ungrateful dick earlier. I…I'm sorry." Sounded like he had been talking to Pam. "Thank you for taking care of me. I have no idea how you did what you must have done last night, and I _am_ very grateful. I should have told you earlier. I'm sorry."

I smiled despite my fragile emotional state. I heard his footsteps retreat into the kitchen. He was rifling through the fridge.

When I came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel, I noticed that Eric had put out clothes for me on my bed. It was only a t-shirt and sweat pants, but it made me smile. I didn't have the energy to pick up the blood-splattered clothes in the bathroom, so I left them there.

"Thanks for bringing clothes for me…" I said trying not to startle Eric, who had my head tucked inside the fridge looking for food. He had changed too, into my favorite long flannel nightgown.

"It's the least I could do," Eric said pulling out a jar of pickles.

"Don't go overboard with the pickles, my back will kill you in a few hours…too much salt."

"Oh. I don't really see anything that looks edible."

"I'll make you some eggs and bacon," I offered pulling a cast iron pan out of the oven.

"You don't need to take care of me anymore. Especially after what happened… Do you want to talk about it?"

"No." I turned his back to him, trying to pull it together before I started crying again. "It's not a big deal. I'll show you how to do it so you can cook for yourself."

I lined up the ingredients on the counter and explained, step by step, how to prepare eggs and bacon. "Oh, I just remembered, I made biscuits a few days ago, they're on the top shelf on the right. You'll want a couple of those."

Eric leaned into the fridge and said, "Where on the top shelf? I don't see biscuits!"

I pushed past him and found the container where I had put them. "I wouldn't just put biscuits in the fridge loose! They go stale too fast!" Eric shrugged and popped the container open. "They need to be warmed up."

"Don't let me do that…I burned the bread at my house."

"I wondered what that smell was! How did you manage that?"

Eric looked sheepish. "I didn't read your note very carefully. I thought it said to 'nuke' the bread for a few _minutes_."

I couldn't hold in a laugh. "You're lucky you didn't set off the smoke alarms!"

"Why do you think all the windows were open?" Eric laughed too.

"Hand me a plate, will ya?" I said, gesturing to the cupboard over the sink.

I slid his food onto the plate and put it on the table for him. He sat down and looked at me expectantly. I figured I should probably eat with him, so I warmed up a bottle of blood, noting that it was the next to last one in the fridge. I added it to my shopping list, and filled up a glass of water for Eric. I sat down next to him and watched him devour the simple meal I had prepared for him.

"Sookie, that was delicious. Thank you." The words sounded forced, and we both noticed it. "I really need to get used to saying that. Thank you!" He laughed again and then patted my belly. "I'm full."

As much as I hated to admit it, it was really nice to have company, especially after my confrontation with Bill. Eric and I stared at each other, trying to figure out what to do now. It was the middle of the night. I definitely wasn't ready to be alone, so I said, "Want to watch a movie? I could use a good laugh."

Eric nodded and followed me into the front room. "I'm a little food drunk, so I may fall asleep."

"Better than drunk-drunk!" I teased.

"Would you believe I was trying to pay tribute to Callisto?" Eric asked, raising my eyebrows hopefully. I let out a burst of laughter and shook his head. "Didn't think so…"

I popped a movie into my DVD player and settled into the opposite end of the couch from where Eric was sitting. I had to move the coffee table farther away from the couch since I couldn't stretch out Eric's long legs with the table where it was.

About half way through the movie, Eric slumped against me. His breathing was slow and even and my skin was flushed and warm with sleep. I paused the movie and lifted Eric up and carried him to my bed, tucking him safely under the covers. He smiled sleepily and murmured another 'Thank You' before diving back into a deep sleep.

I closed all the blinds in the house and locked the doors before I finished watching the movie, and then I flipped through the channels watching infomercials for a while. Eventually, I started to feel the pull towards sleep as the sun made its way to the horizon. I was reminded of Bill as I climbed in his hidey-hole, and I cried one last time. I was glad that this night was over and I would be able to turn my brain off all day long. Being dead to the world had never felt so good.

* * *

This story is well on its way to being my most reviewed story, and I can't tell you how much I love that! Every review encourages me to write, so keep 'em coming (and I'll reward you with a spoiler for the next chapter).


	8. That's the Problem with Bloodstains

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

I cannot tell you enough how much I appreciate your reviews of love and encouragement! As many of you know, I have been trying to find an agent to represent the erotica book that I wrote, and after many rejections, you can imagine my surprise when I got an e mail from a literary agent requesting to see my full manuscript! Not that it guarantees anything, but it feels good to get some good news! :)

**Elphaba17**, thank you for all your wonderful ideas, one of which I wrote into this chapter. Another little part was inspired by **BlahBlahVampireEmergencyBlah**, maybe it's not _exactly_ what you had in mind…but Eric has to be reasonable, so threatening is second best…right? So many of you have given me so many good ideas, and they are beginning to shape the upcoming chapters…so thank you for sharing your brains with me.

**SeriousCrush** is officially on maternity leave at this point, so please be patient with my spelling/content errors!

* * *

That's the Problem with Bloodstains

Eric's POV (in Sookie's body)

As Sheriff of Area Five, there wasn't a lot that happened in this part of Louisiana that I didn't know about, including the Queen's interest in a telepath in Bon Temps. I knew that Bill was sent to procure her, and that she had encouraged him to use any means necessary. I had little interest in the situation…until Bill opened his mouth. Bill had bragged about his telepath openly, which piqued my curiosity. The night that I summoned him to Fangtasia had been a thinly veiled attempt to meet her. My expectations were high. She did not disappoint. I found it impossible to stop thinking about her, and used my position of power to keep an eye on her, even when she wasn't in my Area. (I definitely hadn't gone to Dallas for Bill.) So I assumed, when I saw how angry Sookie was, that Bill had opened his mouth.

Bill was trapped under my body, and Sookie was beating him thoroughly. She was not a skilled fighter, despite the way she had expertly pinned him to the ground, and I was tempted to give her pointers on how to do some real damage, but when I looked at my face I knew she wasn't really there. She was blinded by rage and controlled by anger. Bill didn't stand a chance. What Sookie didn't know was that the rules of the vampire world would have made both of our lives miserable if she actually killed him. I had only met his maker once, and I did not care to meet her again, let alone bargain with her over the worth of her progeny.

Bill tried to talk, and only managed to sputter and make a gurgling noise as his throat filled with his own blood. I knew my body was strong enough to end him, and if Sookie hit him like that much longer, she would. I walked up to them and touched my back. Sookie did not respond right away, so I started talking to her. Finally she responded by letting my fists fall slack by my sides. I could hear the pain in her words as she spoke to Bill, and I watched to make sure she got in the house before I talked to him.

It took him a while to heal enough to get up, but eventually he did. "Bill."

"Eric?" he said, his voice was rough.

"You have hurt her for the last time. As Sheriff of Area Five, I banish you from my area," I said.

"You can't do that…the Queen…"

"The Queen will support my decision. She is more reasonable than you know. If you're not interested in leaving, I can get Sookie to come back out here…with a stake."

Bill's eyes darted to the door Sookie had just walked through and then back to me. I thought I saw fear, but it was quickly replaced with his usual calm. "I will leave. As you wish, Sheriff." Bill said.

"You will collect your things and be gone by sunrise. It would be in your best interest to keep our _situation_ to yourself." I put her hands on her hips and stared at him, waiting for him to leave. Bill scurried away, like the pathetic rodent I knew him to be.

I could hear Sookie crying through the door. "Sookie, please let me in."

Sookie was covered in blood, and I knew she would want a bath. I made it extra hot so that the mirrors would be fogged over enough that she wouldn't be able to see the sorrow on my face.

While she soaked, she cried, and as much as I wanted to be with her, I knew that this was not the time. The idea of wanting to comfort her was shocking, but after what she had done for me last night, this was the least I could do. I put out a fresh change of clothes and rifled through her closet, looking for something to wear that was the exact opposite of the black dress I was still wearing. I found a pink flannel nightgown, complete with a tiny satin bow in the center of the neckline folded neatly near the front of the closet, so I exchanged the slutty dress for comfortable soft sleepwear.

The need to apologize to her was nagging at me, so I took her silence to mean that she was listening, and proceeded to quote Pam and thank her while apologizing. It was easier than I anticipated, and when I was done, the heaviness in her chest lifted. It felt right. Did having a human body suddenly give me a conscience?

Without that distraction, I realized that I was starving, and made my way into the kitchen. I had no idea what I was looking for, and since I had polished off the prepackaged containers of meals the first day, the fridge looked empty, despite the full shelves. Pickles were familiar, but after Sookie warned me about them, I put them back and reluctantly let her prepare a meal for me.

Once the smell of the food filled her nose, I stopped protesting, and watched closely as she deftly moved around the kitchen. She served my food and made no move to join me, so I waited for her, fighting the temptation to devour the plate of hot eggs, bacon and biscuits in front of me. She got the hint and warmed up a bottle of blood and then sat next to me, hitting my knees under the table. We ate in relative silence…well at least she was silent. I couldn't stop commenting on how good the food was. I could tell that Sookie was pleased by my compliments.

I wasn't surprised that Sookie didn't want to talk about what happened earlier, but I was surprised that she wanted to watch a movie with me. I sat on the couch, hoping that she would sit with me, and although she wasn't as close as I would have liked she did sit near me. I could see my body relax as she became engulfed in the movie. Sookie's presence in my body had softened my features, it was almost as if I could see her peeking through. Her mannerisms – the way she talked with her hands, touched her hair, and laughed with her eyes closed – were all there, in my body. I wondered if anyone else noticed it too.

Before the movie was over, the warmth of the room and the late hour started to challenge my ability to keep her eyes open. I fought it at first, determined to stay awake, but it was impossible. I was so exhausted that I didn't realize Sookie had carried me into her room until she put me down on her bed. I tried to thank her, but I'm not sure the words came out clearly.

The sun was streaming through the windows when I woke up, and after glancing at the clock I realized it was just after noon. Sookie's bladder reminded me that I should visit the bathroom immediately. As I sat on the toilet, I noticed the blood splattered clothes on the floor. I thought about burning them, until I remembered how good I looked in those jeans. They were custom made for me, and there was no way I could burn them. How was I supposed to get bloodstains out of clothes? My day man always took care of this sort of thing. He would probably be able to tell me.

As I was getting dressed, the phone rang. It was Sam.

"Sookie?" Sam questioned.

"Try again!" I answered in a perky voice.

"I don't suppose you're coming into work today?" Sam asked again.

"You are correct! You'll need to find a replacement," I answered. I definitely lacked Sookie's loyalty. Sam sighed. "Sam…how do you get bloodstains out of clothes?"

"Bloodstains? What's going on?" Sam sounded worried.

"Bill showed up last night and said something unpleasant to Sookie…let's just say he lost a lot of blood."

"_Sookie_ hurt him?" Sam asked with disbelief.

"Yes, pretty badly. The unfortunate part is that he lost a lot of blood on _my_ jeans, and I want to clean them, but I don't know how."

"Oh shut up about your jeans! Is Sookie alright?"

"She wouldn't talk about it, so I didn't push her." Sam was silent. "Can you help me, or do I need to call someone else?"

Sam sighed again. "Soak them in cool water, and then scrub the spots with a bar of soap and a splash of hydrogen peroxide."

"Does Sookie have those things?"

"Check in her medicine cupboard. Hydrogen peroxide will be in a dark brown bottle…I _hope_ you know where the soap is…" Sam trailed off, and then going one step further added, "I think she's got an old top loading washing machines, so you'll want to select the heavy duty cycle and pull out the knob until the drum fills with water, it should take care of any blood stains that you miss. Follow the directions on the bottle of detergent. Don't add too much!"

"Okay," I said a little irritated that he was explaining this to me as if I were a child.

"Anything else? I gotta bar to run. Alone." I ignored Sam's attempt at guilt.

"I'm sure I can figure it out." I hung up the phone and then went in to the bathroom, plugged the tub and filled it with a couple of inches of cool water. After emptying my pockets, I soaked my jeans for a few minutes and then started rubbing a bar of soap over the material. The water in the tub was pink and cloudy, so I drained it and rinsed my jeans off. They looked fine, but then I remembered Sam's suggestion to use hydrogen peroxide. I opened her medicine cupboard and found a dark brown bottle. I flattened my jeans out in the tub and splashed the hydrogen peroxide on the material and gasped when the surface of my jeans started foaming white. I was worried that the chemical was eating through the material, but Sam was too smart to piss me off. Eventually the foaming stopped and my jeans looked intact.

I carried them down the hall and out onto the porch where her washer and dryer sat side by side, leaving a trail of water behind me. I felt her face distort with disgust as I looked into the washer. The drum was rusty and the knob was held in place with a piece of silver tape. How was this piece of shit going to clean anything? I reluctantly put my jeans in the washer, and after a few minutes, the machine filled with water and started spinning.

On my way back through the kitchen, a closet next to the fridge made some sort of groaning noise. I opened it and found an impossibly small water heater in the large space.

While I waited for my jeans to wash, I cooked myself some eggs – just like Sookie showed me, showered and got dressed. The shower was a little on the cold side, which I blamed on the tiny water heater.

The machine beeped, telling me that my jeans were clean. I inspected them, and then opened the dryer. It was in worse shape than the washer, and I struggled to get the door closed because the hinges were so bent. This was ridiculous.

I grabbed my keys and my wallet and stopped at the phone on my way out of the house. The number for Merlotte's was next to the phone. "Sam, where can I buy a washer and dryer?"

"The home improvement store on Main," Sam said. "Sookie's machines not good enough for you?"

"They're not good enough for anyone! I had to kick the door of the dryer to get it to close!"

Sam laughed. "Yeah I've heard her complain about it before!"

"I can see why…and it ends today." I hung up and headed out the door.

Val's Hardware was not a large store, but the staff was very helpful. I found the laundry appliances in no time, and after listening to the salesman explain the benefits of front-loading machines, I decided that I would buy her a top of the line set. They looked similar to the set I had, and although I had never used them, Sookie had…and she seemed to like mine. The man helping me was thrilled with my choice and offered me the extra platform and storage drawer, which he assured me would be easier on my back when doing several loads. If there was one thing I knew, it was that Sookie could use all the pain relief she could get. I was sold.

"While I'm here, can you show me to the water heaters?"

"Right this way Miss. What size were you looking for?"

"The bigger the better."

"How about this 50 gallon model. It's got a double wall of insulation, and it's real quiet. With this beauty, you'll be able to shower for two hours!"

"It's the one I want," I said, dreaming of a long hot shower.

I followed the salesman to the register, where he typed in all of Sookie's information. "When can I schedule a delivery?" he asked.

"Today."

"Ms. Stackhouse, if you want these appliance delivered today, you'll have to pay extra," he said, lifting his eyebrows.

"Fine with me," I said opening my wallet. I peered at the screen to find the total and made a tidy pile of one hundred dollar bills on the counter next to him. His mouth was still open as he watched me recount them.

"Thank you so much!" he said. "Our delivery guys will be by your place between four and six o'clock." Giving me just enough time to go grocery shopping.

With a paper grocery bag filled with bottles of blood and eggs in the passenger seat of my corvette, I made the short trip back to Sookie's house. My car was definitely not made for grocery shopping trips.

The longer I spent in Sookie's body, the less I understood her. Why did she stay in her lonely house, work a demeaning job, or deal with people that treated her like a freak? She couldn't possibly enjoy any of those things. I would have to ask her later.

I changed into her bikini and sat on a lawn chair in a sunny patch. The sun penetrated her skin, warming her to the bone. It was a glorious feeling. Some time later, the sound of crunching gravel forced her eyes open. Two young men stepped out of the delivery truck and walked towards me with a clipboard.

"You Sookie Stackhouse?" the tall one asked me.

I nodded. "Do you have my new appliances?"

"Yes, ma'am," the short one answered. He was blushing as he took in the sight of Sookie's abundant breasts spilling over the top of the bikini.

"Let me show you where they need to go." I turned and walked to the back porch, feeling both of their eyes on her body. "Will you set them up for me?" I asked, leaning casually on the doorframe. It was fun to play the part of a helpless woman, because I had no intention of helping them.

The short man nodded with glazed over eyes. "Yes ma'am. We install the new ones and remove the old ones."

"Good. I'll let you get to work then!" I turned and went back out to the lawn chair, determined to enjoy the rest of the evening sun. The two men worked for an hour hauling appliances back and forth. Finally, they called me inside to inspect their work.

Sookie's old washer and dryer had already been removed, and in their place was a new set of shiny machines. They informed me that the water heater was set up and ready to go, and that I should adjust the water temperature to suit my needs.

"We left the stickers on the washer and dryer in case you wanted to show your…boyfriend?" the shorter man hinted.

"Yes, my _boyfriend_ should be here any minute now. He's a vampire. A big one…so you might want to get on your way before he wakes up." I winked at them and they both looked like they were about to shit themselves.

"Thank you ma'am for shopping at Val's!" They said in unison just before they sprinted towards the delivery truck.

I laughed and went into the kitchen, checking on the new water heater on my way. It filled the small closet.

I was rummaging through the fridge again when Sookie woke up.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"Like the dead," she said, almost smiling.

"I've got a surprise for you," I sang.

Sookie shook my head. "Oh no. I don't think I could take any more surprises!"

"You'll like this one. I'm sure of it." I held her hand out to her, and when she didn't take it, I motioned for her to follow me.

"Eric! I can't afford these!" Sookie shouted as she stared at the new washer and dryer.

"No! But _I_ can!" I shouted back. Of course I knew she couldn't afford these, or anything, for that matter. I had inadvertently found her stash of tips tucked inside a pile of bills on top of her dresser. As impressive as the stack of cash looked, it was only a couple of hundred dollars, exactly enough to pay the bills.

I had expected a big scene, where she hugged me and kissed me and then lifted me up and fucked me on top of the new machines…but no. That is not at all what was happening.

"So, you just went out and bought me new appliances…out of the goodness of your heart?" She raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"I don't appreciate what you're implying. I can do something nice for you. I have before…"

"When?" she demanded.

"Dallas." I said. "You think saving your life is nothing?"

"Oh, that. No, I mean buying me stuff. You can't just throw your money around and buy me stuff…I work hard for the things that I have!" She turned on my heel and went into the kitchen, ripping open a bottle of synthetic blood and chugging it.

"You are being ridiculous!" I shouted after her. "I thought you would be happy…"

"Because I'm a woman, and I _love_ to do laundry? You're a pig Eric!" She stormed down the hall and slammed the bathroom door behind her. The shower started seconds later. Why did Sookie have to be so damn stubborn?

I tried the knob but it was locked. My cell phone rang and vibrated against the nightstand where I left it.

"Pam."

"Master. Still no luck breaking the spell?" Pam snickered.

"Does it sound like we broke the fucking spell?" I snapped. "Why are you calling?"

"To let you know that you have a meeting tonight. With the Sheriff of Area One." Her voice had lost the lightness it had moments before.

"What?" Sookie's heart was pounding and her mouth went dry.

"Apparently, the Sheriff of Area Five banished a vampire from his area…" Pam said, waiting for me to explain what happened. "I take it from your silence that Bill is telling the truth? Fuck me…" Pam paused. "He'll be here at midnight. You better be here! Both of you." Pam's voice was serious. She knew better than to fuck with Andre. We both did.

* * *

I will be in southern Utah for a few days, enjoying camping and an annular solar eclipse, so please give me a few days to respond to your reviews. I won't be taking my laptop with me into the desert! I hope you all have a wonderful weekend!


	9. The Meeting

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

I'm on my own here, so any mistakes you find are mine. Thanks for your lovely reviews, I hope you all know how much I appreciate them.

* * *

The Meeting

SPOV (in Eric's body)

My mind felt rested, but Eric's body felt agitated, probably because of the faint smell of Bill that lingered in the tiny space where I was forced to sleep. I practically jumped out of the hidey-hole, throwing the supplies back in the closet and closing the door quickly. I made my way into my bedroom. I sat down in the middle of the disheveled sheets and inhaled deeply. The scent of my body filled Eric's nose. I closed my eyes and let the feeling of happiness wash over me. Why did his body respond like this? Even more pronounced than the happy feeling, was the growing erection inside his sweatpants. I stared at his lap in amazement. His arousal seemed to be completely involuntary. Perhaps Bill responded the same way around me…

Well, that killed anything good I was feeling, especially his erection. I had to make a note not to think about him. Not for a while anyway. I didn't plan on ignoring what happened last night…I just didn't want to think about what he said. Before I could stop it, the words 'queen's orders,' 'social pariah,' 'procure,' and 'inexperience' bounced around my brain making my anger and sadness boil up again. I shook his head in an attempt to clear it, and squeezed his eyes tight to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. Thankfully, there was a clatter in the kitchen, which served as enough of a distraction.

Eric was searching around in the fridge, and when he noticed that I was with him, he smiled at me…a big wide smile.

"I've got a surprise for you!" Eric seemed _way_ too excited about something, and it made me leery…and why was he wearing a bikini?

The last surprise I got was painful, so I shook his head. "Oh no. I don't think I could take any more surprises!"

Eric insisted that I was going to like this one, and urged me to follow him. I was trying to guess what it could have been. It was obviously something in my house…maybe Eric had Bill tied up on the back porch so I could punch him again. His stomach filled with a mixture of anxiety and dread at the thought of seeing Bill again. I was so lost in thoughts of fulfilling the rage still fresh in my mind that I almost bumped into Eric when he stopped walking. No Bill…only appliances; new, shiny, tall, and _expensive_ appliances. Eric was practically vibrating with excitement waiting for me to react.

"Eric! I can't afford these!" I couldn't begin to imagine how much of my money he spent. After working _my_ job and counting _my_ tips…he should have known I could never spend so much on a new washer and dryer, despite how much I needed them. Bills came first. My budget scrolled through my mind, adding up all the utilities, insurance, and cost of groceries. Nowhere in that list was there enough money left over for these.

"No! But _I_ can!" Eric screamed.

Wait, what? Why would he use _his_ money to buy _me_ something? People didn't give you something for nothing. Especially Eric. There was always a price. Now I owed him. Didn't I? How could I repay him?

He brought up Dallas, and I searched my brain for a gift he gave me. The only 'gift' I could remember was the bullet that I sucked out of his body, which was still tucked next to my necklaces in my jewelry box. The memory stirred something in me. Something I wasn't ready to deal with. Desire.

I stormed into the kitchen, and drank a bottle of blood as quickly as I could. My body still had the lingering scent of the sun and it was driving me wild. Eric shouted about me being ridiculous, and something about expecting me to be happy. I stopped dead in my tracks and looked at him. I could see the disappointment on my face. How could I accept a gift like that? Was this some sort of sexist thing? Eric did have a tendency to be _very_ old-fashioned.

"Because I'm a woman, and I _love_ to do laundry? You're a pig Eric!" I locked myself in the bathroom, and started the shower. My mind raced. Eric tried to open the door and I sighed knowing I was safe in here, at least for a few minutes. I knew the shower wouldn't hide me for long. Eventually, the hot water would run out and I would be forced to face him.

The more I thought about it, the more I realized that Eric had given me a wonderful gift and I had been horribly rude. If the tables were turned, I would have been fuming mad. I made a note to thank him when I got out. I stretched his body under the stream of hot water, feeling it relax his muscles. I was lost in the feeling when Eric knocked on the door.

"Give me a minute!" I snapped, not wanting to leave the warmth.

"I have! Twenty, to be exact!" Eric responded. My voice was muffled through the door. There's no way I was in here that long! "We need to leave!"

I was about to respond, but the idea of shouting over the noise of the shower and through a door seemed ridiculous. I got out of the shower, dried off, dressed in the same clothes I had worn yesterday, and opened the door. "Where do we need to be?" Eric was dressed in the black pantsuit I usually wore to funerals.

"You have a meeting," Eric said. My face was the perfect representation of misery.

"A meeting?" Why would I have a meeting?

"I mean _I_ have a meeting…" Eric said gesturing to his body. "If I could take care of it in this body, I would, but I can't. Vampires don't do well taking orders from humans."

"Oh shit. You have a vampire meeting? About what?" I was grateful for his quiet heart and lack of breathing, because I am sure I would be hyperventilating.

I was going to have to talk to another vampire. Posing as Eric. Discussing vampire business. This was _not_ going to be good.

"I'll tell you in the car." Eric said. "Put these on." He pointed to the shirt and jeans laid out on my bed.

"Wait…are those the jeans I wore last night?" I eyed them suspiciously.

"Yes, but they are clean."

"So THAT'S why you bought me a new washer and dryer! So _you_ wouldn't have to use my old dumpy machines again!" It all made so much sense now!

Eric just stared at me. "Believe me. I don't plan on doing laundry again." He looked pissed. "Just get dressed." He turned and walked out of the room.

I had no choice but to follow him. I folded Eric's body into the passenger seat of his corvette and waited for him to talk.

"How did you even know where to buy a new washer and dryer?" I asked, tempting him into starting a conversation.

"I talked to Sam. He told me to go to Val's on Main, so I did."

"You talked to Sam?" I asked.

"Yes, and before you ask, he didn't say anything about Callisto." Eric paused and looked at me uneasily. "I told him to hire a replacement for you."

"You mean to tell me that you just quit my job?" I could not believe him. What right did he have to make changes in my life?

"Yes…but don't worry about money," Eric added.

My initial reaction of anger slowly diffused into worry. How in the hell was I NOT supposed to worry about money? I tried to verbalize my frustration, but nothing came out.

We rode in silence for a while.

"So, when is it…the meeting I mean," I asked, attempting to break the silence again.

"Midnight."

"Why didn't you mention this meeting before now?"

"Because I just found out about it," Eric said between clenched teeth. "You think I want you to have a meeting with Andre? He's going to eat you alive! I could lose everything…"

"Who is this Andre guy?"

Eric took a deep breath. "I need you to swear to secrecy before I tell you what I am about to tell you."

He did not seem to be in the mood to deal with questions, so I said, "I won't tell anyone."

Eric looked at me solemnly for a few seconds before he began. "Every state in the United States has a royal ruling body. The state of Louisiana has a queen. Her name is Sophie-Anne Leclerq. She is one of the oldest and most powerful vampires in North America. Her progeny love her, and have been serving her for over a millennia." I was about to ask him why that was an important detail, when Eric continued. "Andre is the most dedicated of them all…which is why she has assigned him to be Sheriff of Area One, New Orleans." Eric paused and looked at me, he was breathing heavily.

"The queen is in New Orleans?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes."

"Why is Andre coming tonight?"

Eric inhaled sharply. "Because…he has been sent to investigate details of an event."

"An event," I repeated.

"A banishing…" Eric paused and then added, "Bill's."

Eric banished Bill? Did he do that for me? Was Eric in trouble? "Why would Andre care about…someone like him?"

Eric gave me a long look. "Because Bill was sent to my Area on the Queen's orders. She wants you."

I felt the wounds from last night opening again. Eric was confirming everything Bill told me. "You _knew_?" I asked, feeling betrayed all over again. Tears started to form, making crimson tracks down his cheeks.

"Yes…I swore an oath…" Eric said slowly, keeping my eyes on the road in front of us.

My sadness turned to anger as I started putting pieces together in my mind. "So this," I said, motioning between us, "was this part of her plan too?"

"What?" Eric turned to look at me now. He looked genuinely surprised.

"Oh don't play innocent with me, Eric. You are all _so_ entitled, aren't you? Vampires take what they want, hurt who they want…"

"No!"

I shook his head. "I can't believe I fell for it…"

"Fell for what?"

"The lie. This…" I motioned again. "That you actually liked me."

"But I…" Eric did not continue.

I squared his shoulders and looked out the window. "So why does the queen want me?" I asked trying to distract myself.

"Because of your telepathy."

"How does she know? I mean, the people in Bon Temps talk about me being 'different' but no one really knows. I've never told anyone…" My telepathy had always made me stand out, but no one had tried to use me for it before. It hurt.

"That's not entirely true."

I raised his eyebrows. "So you think you know my past better than I do?" I challenged.

"Your cousin Hadley."

"Hadley?" I felt sick as the blood in his stomach churned. When we were young, before she threw her life away, Hadley was my only friend. I confided everything in her.

"Hadley is the Queen's favorite. She has been for some time now. So when Hadley started talking about her 'special' cousin, she had the Queen's ear. Do you know how valuable your gift is? Sophie-Anne is a shrewd business woman, and she sees you as the perfect addition to her entourage."

"I am not a piece of property!" I shouted. Eric winced as his voice echoed around the interior of the car. I was gripping his legs hard enough that they started to ache. "So what am I supposed to do? Give her my life?" I felt helpless and hopeless.

"No…" my voice was gentle. Eric touched his arm softly.

His touch calmed me, but I was too mad to admit it. "What other options do I have? I can't run…"

"No."

"I can't hide…"

"No."

"What can I do?"

"Be mine. If you are mine, there is no need to procure you." Eric looked at me. "I can protect you."

"What?"

"Sophie-Anne will respect a blood bond."

"What the hell is a blood bond…and what difference would that make? She's the boss. She tells you she wants something, and you do it. How would you be able to protect me from her if you're taking orders from her? Can't she just order you to hand me over?"

Eric shook my head. "It doesn't work like that."

"Oh yeah? How _does_ it work?" I crossed his arms over his chest.

"A blood bond is a…contract. It proves dedication, loyalty, commitment."

I scoffed. "On whose part…mine or yours?" It seemed like just another way for vampires to get humans to serve them.

Eric looked hurt. "Both."

Well I wasn't expecting that.

"How does it work?" If it was my only option, I needed to know more.

"We exchange blood. Three times."

"Riiiiight…" I took an unnecessary breath. "So all I need to do is tell Andre that I am yours, and he'll leave me alone?"

"Maybe."

"What 'maybe'? You said you could protect me…that she would respect a bond!"

"Yes, but we're not actually bonded…are we?" Eric said sounding pissed off again. "First you need to convince him that you are me, otherwise my position as Sheriff is gone."

"Why should I give a shit about protecting your _precious_ position?" I demanded. My life was on the line, and all he could think about was his JOB? It was especially ironic since he had just walked away from mine.

"Because it's the only thing that separates you from the Queen." I did not like the sound of his voice. It sounded like fear.

The parking lot at Fangtasia was nearly empty. Before we left the car, Eric said, "Show strength and say as little as possible. If he gets you backed into a corner, follow my lead." I let out a huge sigh of relief when I realized he was not going to leave my side.

As we neared the entrance I read the sign with hours of operation, stating that the bar was closed Monday nights. Well, at least we wouldn't have to deal with fangbangers tonight on top of everything else!

Pam greeted us at the door. "Master, they're already here!" She looked frazzled. Eric nodded and I followed suit and nodded too. What did she mean by 'they'? I thought I was meeting with just Andre tonight. I opened my mind, found one blank spot and one live brain in Eric's office. The thoughts came and went in flashes, like a flickering light.

Pam led the way down the hall. As we walked, I silently reminded myself to be Eric: strong and smart.

I was shocked to find a vampire sitting at Eric's desk. He looked like he was about fifteen, and yet he radiated confidence, power, and something else that I couldn't put my finger on. I disliked him immediately. I looked at Eric and saw his anger directed at Andre.

"Thank you Pam, that will be all." Pam nodded and ducked out of the room. "Andre," I said with a slight nod, "you are in my chair."

Andre laughed and it made my skin crawl. He lifted an eyebrow at me, and gave me an approving smile. He moved gracefully, waving his hand to Eric's chair. I took the opportunity to switch places with him with Eric hot on my heels. I passed by Andre's human companion, a slim young man who had been disinterested in the meeting…until I walked in. He stared at Eric openly, not attempting to hide his desire. I took a deep breath to steady my nerves, and caught a hint of the same intoxicating scent that accompanied my body. Upon closer inspection, the young man was covered with bite marks in various stages of healing.

"Is your human not feeding you?" Andre asked while laughing again.

I realized Eric's fangs had descended. "He smells delicious."

"Would you like a taste? I would be willing to share…"

Yes! Eric's body screamed. "No, thank you, I have had plenty to eat." I lied. I sat down in Eric's chair. Eric stood next to the other human so that I could see him. Andre's human looked dejected and flopped into a chair in the corner of the room. Eric leaned casually against the desk and Andre sat in the chair opposite me.

"Suit yourself…but then again, why would you want mine when you have your own?" He looked at my body. I wanted to gouge his eyes out.

"Shall we get down to business?" Andre spoke with a faint accent.

"Of course."

I saw a flash of the meeting last night. Apparently, Bill had gone straight to New Orleans to tattle on Eric. Andre and someone I assumed was Sophie-Anne, did not believe Bill's story of his Sheriff banishing him for no reason, but knew they needed to find out what had happened so that Bill's job could be reassigned if need be.

Andre's human was playing with his fingernails, transmitting his memories as clearly as if I were watching a movie. I was having a difficult time trying to form my own thoughts when his were coming in so clear, so I decided to distract him by getting his attention and then giving him a fangy smile. It worked, and his brain turned into a pile of goo in a matter of seconds.

"As you are aware, the vampire you banished was sent to your Area on a very specific assignment. My Queen has sent me here for details. Bill was not forthcoming." Andre looked disappointed.

"Hmm…Bill," I said, finding it difficult to say his name. "Bill is no longer necessary."

"Is that so?" Andre asked, leaning towards me. Eric tensed.

"Yes. In a matter of days, I managed to do what he could not accomplish in months! He is pathetic." It felt so good to badmouth Bill. "He confided in me that he was not up for the task the Queen had given him, and begged me to procure her myself." I straightened Eric's shoulders and stared directly at Andre. "Of course…this came at a price, which he would have been sure to leave out of his complaint."

"So…she…" Andre trailed off.

"Is right here. May I introduce you to Sookie Stackhouse." I gestured to Eric, who was looking rather pale.

"Miss Stackhouse. I have heard wonderful things about that gift of yours." Andre said looking at Eric like he wanted to eat him. I wanted to rip his fangs out. "My Queen will be delighted!"

"She is mine," I said simply, staring at him again. Eric kept my mouth closed.

"Is she obedient?" Andre asked without looking at Eric. I watched Eric's face closely and saw a quick nod.

"Very." I jerked his head and Eric moved immediately until he was standing beside me, resting my hand on his shoulder.

"If she is in your care, then I assume we can rely on her gift when we need it."

"For the right price," I added boldly. I could feel Eric tense up again. "If you expect her to quit her job to work for you, then I assume she will be compensated."

"Very shrewd, Mr. Northman." Andre paused. "Of course. You both will be."

"Then it is settled. Do we have any other matters to discuss?" I said, imitating Eric. I could already feel Eric and I both beginning to relax.

"What shall we do with Bill? Send him to a new Area?"

Eric dug three of my fingers into his shoulder. "Yes. Area Three," I answered.

Andre chuckled. "You really must dislike him…I will discuss it with my Queen. Please come and visit us at the palace. She would love to meet your human."

I nodded and stood up when he did. Andre's human companion obediently got up from the couch, stealing glances at me as he followed Andre through the club.

Before Andre left, I rushed over to him and asked, "When you said 'why would you want mine when you have your own,' what did you mean? Do you mean that he is also…?"

"Part fairy? Yes. Although I cannot be certain about your human unless I taste her, but their scent is so unique…their blood is exquisite, is it not?" Andre looked at Eric and his fangs snicked out again.

I nodded Eric's head numbly. 'Exquisite.' The very word Bill had used to describe feeding from me.

Andre and his human left just as I fell to the floor and began to vomit, covering the dull floor with a pool of synthetic blood.

* * *

So…any of you have any suggestions about why Area Three is so awful? I'd love ideas to write into the next chapter. :)


	10. Interrupted

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you **kardamon** for the lovely idea that I incorporated into this chapter. Brilliant.

As for **padore**, **LovelyDovy**, **ljhelm49**, **ashmo2000**, **Booklover9477**, **ILoveVikings**, **Ali989969**, **Elphaba17**, **Chelle6599**, **kerriki**, **ELW1**, **hyzenthlay09**, **keske**, **SafariSunshine**, **artzannie25**, **Alskl1ng, Balti K, NikaNorthman **and** drkselene**…let's just say that I loved every one of your suggestions (or in some cases information). I used as many as I could, and I hope you know that if yours didn't make it into the story, it's only because I couldn't work a gay brothel and piranha tank in with rednecks and clowns!

Remember, I try to reply to every review, so if you didn't hear from me, it's because your PMs are disabled or you weren't logged in. All mistakes are my own, so please forgive me…

* * *

Interrupted

EPOV (in Sookie's body)

How long was Sookie going to stay in the shower? I could feel her heart pounding in anticipation of the meeting, and knew that I couldn't stand around here much longer. I knocked on the door a little too hard, feeling the wood bruise her knuckles.

"Give me a minute!" Sookie said. My voice sounded muffled and wet. What was she doing in there?

"I have! Twenty, to be exact!" I wondered if she would get angry again when she found out about the new water heater. "We need to leave!" I hated how anxious I sounded.

It took far too long to explain why and where we were going. I didn't have the nerve to tell her all the details yet. She might not go with me if she knew everything. I pointed to the clothes I wanted her to wear. She couldn't wear sweatpants to a meeting with Andre.

Sookie sounded disgusted when she accused me of buying new appliances for selfish reasons. Did she really think that little of me? That was the first time in years I had done laundry, and I had only done it so that she wouldn't have to. I shook her head as I left the room. Why was I trying so hard to make her happy?

I thought her heart would pound out of her chest when I admitted that I quit her job. I couldn't understand why she worked at Merlotte's, but she certainly seemed to enjoy it for some reason. If this was about money, she only had to say the word. I had accumulated enough for another millennia.

I wanted to smack her when she implied that I had been keeping the meeting from her. I had to tell her why Andre was coming, and why it was so important. Admitting that I banished Bill was harder than I thought it would be. It only made matters worse when I looked at her and saw my face distort with sadness. How could she still want Bill, after everything he did?

And then I had to admit that I knew about the Queen's orders. I regretted not telling her before, but what choice did I have? Watching tears fall from my eyes made me want to cry too. Was she actually implying that my feelings for her were part of the Queen's plans too? She was being so stupidly stubborn that I knew no amount of explaining would convey my feelings for her. So I said nothing.

When I mentioned Hadley's name, I felt sick watching my body crumple. Sookie looked so miserable, desperate and helpless. I wished more than anything that I could have protected her from this, but she needed to know. We were about to walk into the belly of the beast, and she deserved honesty. I did not want her to offer herself to the Queen. I wanted her to be mine. A blood bond would protect her. It was the only thing that would work. It would show the world our dedication, loyalty and commitment.

Sookie scoffed. "On whose part…mine or yours?"

It hurt to hear her talk like that. As if this was a way for me to control her. "Both." She seemed surprised by my answer, but I was too frustrated to explain. How could I expect her to make it through a meeting with Andre when she wouldn't stop screaming about everything we discussed? I was definitely fucked. I couldn't let her go in there alone. I would stay with her, no matter what.

Pam came rushing out. "Master, they're already here!" I wasn't surprised. I had met with Andre enough to know that he was always early. I was relieved when I discovered that Andre had brought a human to the meeting. It made my presence less conspicuous.

I could feel my fury when I found Andre sitting behind _my_ desk. I bit my tongue to remind myself not to say anything. When Sookie told him to move, I wanted to hug her, but instead, I stood by, holding my breath and waiting for disaster.

It never came.

Not only was I impressed with Sookie's strength and ability to control the conversation, but also by her fortitude when Andre mentioned Bill.

"Hmm…Bill," she said. "Bill is no longer necessary."

"Is that so?" Andre asked, forward. Every muscle in Sookie's body tensed and I felt like I might pass out.

"Yes. In a matter of days, I managed to do what he could not accomplish in months! He is pathetic. He confided in me that he was not up for the task the Queen had given him, and begged me to procure her myself." I was impressed again with Sookie's ability to use the proper terminology. Sookie continued, "Of course…this came at a price, which he would have been sure to leave out of his complaint."

I stood frozen when Sookie turned the conversation directly to me. Andre leered at me and Sookie stared at him with contempt.

"She is mine," Sookie stated. There was no room for discussion, and Andre knew it. I moved to stand behind her as quickly as I could. I stopped breathing when Sookie suggested that the Queen pay her for the use of her ability. She was fighting fiercely for her rights.

I couldn't resist giving Sookie a hint about Area Three by pressing three fingers into my shoulder. She picked up on it immediately, even though I could hear the questioning tone in her voice. She had no idea what he was in for.

Just before Andre left, Sookie rushed over to him. I couldn't hear what they discussed, but the look on my face told me that it was something she wasn't prepared to hear. The moment the door closed, Sookie fell to the floor and threw up a massive pool of blood.

"Pam!" I shouted as I rushed forward to crouch down next to Sookie. "Bring a towel." Pam darted behind the bar and joined us holding a black towel with 'Fangtasia' scribbled across the bottom.

"Shit. What happened?" Pam asked as she threw the towel on the wet spot.

"Sookie?" I craned her head until I was facing her.

"Andre…" she mumbled, "he…said…"

"What? What did he say to you?"

"He said that I am part fairy. I'm a fairy? Fairies are real?"

I stared at her. So _that's_ why she smelled so delicious. It had been decades since I had been in the presence of a fairy. I nodded. "Yes, fairies exist. They are definitely not the creatures from your 'fairy tales' though. Fairies are extraordinary warriors. They are strong and beautiful and their blood is intoxicating to vampires."

"Did B… _he_ know? Is that why he…" she trailed off.

I shook her head. "Andre has a gift for being able to detect heritage, a gift that Bill does not have."

"Fairies exist?" she asked again.

"Sookie are you alright?" I asked.

"I was just so tense about the meeting, and then on top of it all, finding out something so strange about myself... Thank you for not leaving me. Sorry about the floor." She looked down at the wet towel. "Did I do okay in the meeting?" Her eyes were unfocused.

"You kicked ass! That's a cruel punishment, sending him to Area Three." Pam said.

"Why is Area Three so bad?" Sookie asked.

Pam laughed. "I don't know what's worse, the smell from the garlic farms or the manure lagoons from the pig farms. It is also densely populated with hillbilly rednecks, which of course leads to high membership rates of The Fellowship of the Sun."

I smiled at Sookie and added, "Cleo Babbitt is the Sheriff of Area Three."

"And?" Sookie asked.

"She's what we call a 'hands on' Sheriff." Sookie looked confused. "She enjoys getting to _know_ all of the vamps in her Area. She also has a sick obsession with clowns and bowling, and really enjoys dressing her 'pets' as dolls."

"Bill's going to be her bitch," Pam added bluntly. Sookie gasped and my mouth fell open. "Don't act like you don't want it. You're the one that said 'Bill is no longer necessary!'" Pam mimicked Sookie's impression of me.

Pam's comment only confirmed my assumption that she had been eavesdropping outside the office door. I scolded her silently. Pam shrugged and went to the bar to get Sookie a warm blood.

"You were amazing! You showed strength, determination, and poise. How did you know what he was going to ask about Bill? You seemed to have your dialogue rehearsed." I asked.

Sookie looked at me. She was proud. "The human…I read his thoughts. He was with the queen last night when _he_ showed up."

"Is that why you were flirting with him?" I asked, not meaning to sound jealous.

"I wasn't flirting with him, not that he would have minded. He was such a clear sender that I couldn't concentrate, because I knew how interested he was in this," Sookie said as she gestured to my body, "I smiled at him, knowing it would distract him. He smelled so good though…" she trailed off, staring at me with glazed over eyes again.

I laughed, startling Sookie out of her daze. "I don't know how you manage to control yourself. It took me decades to learn that kind of restraint. You must be starving on your synthetic diet."

Sookie took a long shaky breath. Pam came back and handed Sookie the bottle in her hand. "It's not _that_ bad." She took a long drink and then grimaced. "Okay, maybe you're right. Thanks Pam. Sorry for ordering you around earlier…"

"Hey, no hard feelings. You did what you had to do. You were so butch, it totally turned me on." Pam winked at her.

"Ugh. Come on Pam." Sookie wrinkled my nose, making me look adorable for a split second.

"His body doesn't usually do it for me anymore, but knowing you're in control, makes me want to pin you down and fuck you." Pam shrugged. "I wonder if Mel would be interested in something like that…"

"Thanks Pam, now I need to bleach my brain. How is Mel?" Sookie asked, taking another sip of blood.

"Delicious," Pam answered. Her cell phone vibrated at that exact moment. "Speak of the devil!" Pam excused herself and spoke softly into the phone. I was glad I couldn't hear what she was saying. It was supremely unfair that Pam got to fuck who she wanted, whenever she wanted, and here I was…trapped in Sookie's body with nowhere to go.

"Eric? I need to clear my head. Would you be okay if I flew back to my house?"

I had wondered if she had discovered my ability to fly. I often used it for the same exact purpose, so I nodded. "I'll be there in a few hours." I just assumed that I was welcome to stay at her house. She didn't say no. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. I just need to wrap my brain around how different my life is now…new job, part-fairy…you know, just another Monday!" Sookie said, trying to make light of it all. "Listen, Eric. I'm sorry I flipped out about the washer and dryer. I'm just not used to people being nice to me. Thank you."

I smiled. "And the water heater," I added hoping she wouldn't get mad again.

"Is that why the hot water didn't run out while I was in the shower?" She smiled. I nodded. "Thank you for that too. They must have cost you a fortune!"

"Stop worrying about the money. It's not about the money." She narrowed my eyes and looked at me intently. Why was she looking at me like that?

"Okay, if you say so." She wiped up the spot on the floor the rest of the way, folding the towel as neatly as she could to contain the bloodstain. "Where should I put this?"

"On the bar."

"Okay, I'll see you later…" She put the towel down and then rushed out the front doors and was gone.

Pam returned moments later. She gave me a wry smile. "I've never seen you so…_occupied_ with a human before."

"She's…different." I was still looking at the doors she had just passed through. I realized that I was hoping she would come back.

I drove to Sookie's house after making a quick stop at mine, picking up more clothes for her. My house felt empty, and I had no desire to stay. Sookie's house was empty too, but it felt nicer somehow, knowing that she would be back.

I changed into a flannel nightgown and put the changes of clothes from my house on the chair in her room. Then I cooked myself a quick breakfast, and with a full stomach, I stretched out on the couch, waiting for her to come home. Before I knew it, I was asleep.

I rolled over and was surprised to find myself in Sookie's bed. She had carried me to bed again. I smiled and looked at the clock. It was nearly four in the afternoon. I took a nice long bath and was reminded of when Sookie thanked me last night. It wasn't exactly the kind of thank you that I wanted, but it was nice to see her so happy. I picked up the bottle of shaving gel on the edge of the tub and read the instructions on the back. It had been days since she had shaved her legs, and they were starting to get prickly.

As carefully as possible, I used her pink razor to shave her legs. I was feeling proud of myself for doing such a good job until I nicked her knee. The shaving gel stung and the wound would not stop bleeding. I kept waiting for it to heal and got frustrated when I realized that it wouldn't. How did humans deal with bleeding every time they got hurt?

It started to bleed again when I dried off, leaving a smudge of blood on her towel. I opened the medicine cabinet, and pulled out a box of bandages. I ripped the first one in half trying to get it out of the wrapper, and then when I got the second one on, I groaned when I realized I positioned it wrong. I ripped it off and threw it in the garbage. I didn't have the patience to try again.

I needed to go outside. Nothing relaxed me like basking in the golden warmth of the sun. I put on her bikini, grabbed a few slices of bread and positioned the lawn chair in a sunny patch in her yard. The blood on her knee finally crusted over, so I was careful not to bump it as I turned over.

I sat up to watch the sun set and enjoyed every second of it. The vibrant pinks and purples eventually washed out, giving way to the murky gray of dusk. Sookie would be awake soon.

I walked down the hall by the front door just as Sookie was coming out of the bathroom. She had the towel I had used and was holding it up against my nose, inhaling deeply. My eyes were dark and my fangs were fully descended. "I cut your knee. I was trying to shave…fucking wound won't heal." Sookie looked down at her knee, and my tongue darted out of my mouth. "Would you heal it for me?" She was probably starving by now, and I knew that the scent of her blood would be more than she could resist. She stood in front of me, frozen, so I pushed her a little more. "Please?"

That was all it took. Sookie fell to my knees in front of her body, my eyes never leaving the blood-crusted spot on her knee. She picked up her foot and moved her leg. The wound started bleeding again, making her moan. She closed my eyes and leaned towards her knee. She inhaled deeply, and my body shuddered. My tongue thrust out between my fangs.

I was panting, and felt light headed. Every nerve in her body was at attention. I felt like I might fall over, so I leaned against the wall behind me. Sookie closed the small gap between us, and when my tongue made contact with her flesh, we both jumped. She closed my lips over the wound and began to suck and lick. With every move of my tongue, I felt a ripple of desire move through her body. I needed more. I licked her fingers and then slid her hand inside her bikini bottoms and squeezed her clit in time with every swipe of my tongue. The room filled with the sounds of pleasure. I was on the brink of release when Sookie opened my eyes and watched me get her off. I screamed and felt her body go limp against the wall while my body shook violently.

Less than a minute later, there was a knock on the door. Sookie pulled my mouth away, "Shit, it's Andy!" she whispered, turning my head towards the door. She wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, transferring a smudge of blood. She licked it clean quickly and listened. "He's here on official police business!" She stood up, releasing her leg, which fell heavily against the floor. I looked down at the crotch of my jeans and noticed the growing wet spot that was prominently on display. Sookie also looked down and squeezed my eyes shut. Was she embarrassed?

Just then, Andy pounded on the door. "Sookie? You home?"

I cleared her throat, "Yes, give me a minute!" I pulled her hand out of her bikini, letting the waistband snap against her stomach. I sucked her finger clean while Sookie watched me intently. The wet spot in my jeans began to move as my erection strained against the material. I smiled and said, "Thank you for cleaning my wound."

Sookie gave me another hungry look and then looked anxiously at the door. "I need to change! Open the door for Andy before he breaks it."

* * *

Raise your hand if you want to kick Andy in the balls for interrupting! Review for a spoiler from the next chapter.


	11. Going Downtown

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

**momzombie**, **murgatroid-98**, **marlnails**, and **Duckbutt**, you inspired me to add on the last little bit of this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to write it in, I just had to find the right time to make it happen. ;)

I was rushed to publish this chapter (before FF kills my account for writing lemons), so I apologize for the mistakes that are sure to be present.

* * *

Going Downtown

The wind calmed me as I flew over Shreveport. The events of the night replayed through my mind in a never-ending loop, along with a string of questions that I did not have the answers to. Was Andre right about my fairy heritage? I guess it shouldn't have been too hard to believe since up until a couple of years ago, vampires were mythical creatures too. How would I know for sure? Did Gran know about this? Was my telepathy linked to my fairy-ness?

Every question opened up another handful of questions, until I finally had to just shake the thoughts out of my head and concentrate on flying.

As much as I hated Bill's guts, I felt a little bad for him and the fate that awaited him in Area Three. My pity didn't last long…and after another couple of minutes of mulling over the details of his new future as Cleo's bitch, I found myself smiling. He deserved what he got, and I was glad I could give it to him. I could already imagine the look on his face when he got reassigned…the look on his soon-to-be clown face.

I was proud of myself for not blowing it in the meeting, and even more so when I finally had the nerve to thank Eric for his gift. I was surprised when he didn't lord it over me, and when I thanked him, he was happy. I had been wrong about him when I thought he only did things for his own benefit. He did things for my benefit as well. No one had ever done that for me before. Eric just dropped thousands of dollars and had no desire to have me pay him back.

Eric had also openly praised me. In front of Pam. Something I never thought would have happened before. I needed to forget what I thought I knew and open my mind to reality. Why had I been so stubborn?

Before I realized it, I was back in Bon Temps near my house. In the corner of my property, there was a big ol' willow tree that Jason and I used to climb when we were kids. Of course, as we grew, it grew too and by the time we were teenagers, it was too big to climb. I used to sit in that tree every day when I used to cry about losing my mom and dad. It was a safe place. Even Jason wouldn't dare make fun of me up there. I flew around for a few minutes until I spotted it, and with tremendous control, I landed in one of the large sturdy branches near the canopy. I could see the front of my house from here, the windows dark and quiet.

I stretched out against the branch and let the tree sway a little to support me. I tiled Eric's head back, letting it rest on the scratchy bark and stared up at the cloudless sky. The stars were bright and looked close enough to touch.

When had my life become so complicated? Of course I already knew: it was the night that Bill walked into Merlotte's. He pulled me into a life I wasn't prepared for, showing me just how dangerous vampires were. I had been afraid of Bill plenty of times. He was so detached and cold all of the time.

Eric was a different story. Eric made me laugh. Even though I had been terrified the first time I met Eric, I never felt that fear again. He helped me, protected me, and helped me some more! If I was honest, he was a nice guy…and unbelievably hot. I wanted him the first time I saw him…which I'm sure is how most people respond to him. Knowing for certain what he was packing downstairs made me want him even more. I felt like a hussy for even thinking that, but just the idea of feeling him inside me was enough for me to forget everything else.

The soft crunch of gravel pulled me out of my perverted reverie. Eric's corvette pulled up in front of the house and then the engine died. Eric stepped out, in my body, and made his way to the back door. The lights came on seconds later and I watched him walk down the hall. He came back wearing a flannel nightgown.

He started pulling out food from the fridge, and I realized he was making himself fried eggs again. Maybe I would teach him how to make biscuits tonight. He needed a little variety in his diet, that's for sure. He sat at the table to eat and kept looking out the window. I swear he looked right at me more than once, but my face never registered it. I examined my features intently, searching for any kind of sign I was fairy. Do fairies have pointy ears and wings? I definitely didn't.

Eric turned the light off in the kitchen and went into the dining room. He stretched out on the couch and before too much longer my body became still with sleep. I wasn't quite ready to go inside, since I wasn't sure I could trust Eric's libido around my body, which I blamed for the dirty thoughts still racing around my mind.

Eventually, the impending dawn pulled me inside. I drank a bottle of blood as quickly as I could. I felt sated…until I walked into the living room and inhaled the intoxicating scent of my body. What did I taste like? Eric's fangs descended and ached to be buried in my warm and soft flesh. I fought his urges, focusing instead on getting Eric into my bed. I had fallen asleep on this couch before, and my body never felt right the next day.

I groaned when I lifted him, feeling my skin burn through his. Eric's erection was instantaneous, and I was glad that he wasn't awake to see it. How did men deal with this involuntary reaction? I wanted to die from embarrassment. I put him in bed as carefully as I could. He smiled and murmured in his sleep as I tucked a quilt around my body.

On my way into the front bedroom, I reached into the laundry hamper and pulled out the nightgown he had worn the night before. I needed something to overpower the lingering smell of Bill in the hidey-hole, and that piece of flannel was just the thing.

Eric's fangs and erection refused to rest for the day, and so when I woke up, they were the first things I noticed. I pushed my way out of the small space, covering it carefully.

Even though I had left my nightgown inside the hidey-hole, I felt more aroused than ever. I inhaled deeply and caught the scent of something that gave my hunger a kick-start. I closed his eyes and followed the smell, ending up in the bathroom.

I felt his muscles tense as the smell of my blood filled his nose. There was a towel draped over the edge of the tub with a tiny smudge of blood. I kept looking for more since it was hard to believe that it was enough to elicit this kind of response in his body. I held the towel up to his nose and felt his fangs snag the soft material. I heard a door close, and mindlessly wandered down the hall, where I came face to face with Eric. I gripped the towel tightly and stared at my body, trying to find the source of the blood.

"I cut your knee. I was trying to shave…fucking wound won't heal." Eric said. I narrowed in on the tiny cut and felt his tongue against his lips. "Would you heal it for me?" Did he mean lick it? I wanted a taste so bad that it hurt. "Please?" Eric's voice was so soft and sweet, and after days of synthetic blood, his body ached for something real…something real and delicious.

I fell to his knees and cradled my leg in his large hands. The wound was covered with dried blood, which was more than enough to tempt me. I must have moved my leg too quickly, because the cut opened and a drop of fresh blood seeped to the surface. I could not contain a moan as the scent of my blood intensified.

The sound of Eric breathing echoed against the walls, spurring me on. He leaned against the wall and I followed his movement, bringing his mouth closer and closer until finally…I made contact.

The rich flavor of my blood filled his mouth, and I thought he might die all over again. I sucked harder and licked frantically, trying to get every last drop without hurting my body. Eric moaned and was shifting my body every time his tongue lapped at the tiny cut. I opened his eyes and looked up, only to find him with a hand buried inside my bikini bottoms following the rhythm of his mouth. ***(damn...another hot bit on the cutting room floor)*** Luckily, my cry of pleasure was muffled by his scream.

Before Eric even had a chance to catch his breath, there was a loud knock on the door. I reluctantly released the hold on my knee and tilted his head to the door to _listen_. "Shit, it's Andy!" I wiped his mouth with his hand and then cleaned the blood off with his tongue, savoring the last little bit of my blood that lingered on his skin. I did not want him to see us like this. Andy was already distrusting of vamps enough as it was, he didn't need to catch one devouring my body in the hallway.

"He's here on official police business!" I said in a whisper as I stood up. Eric looked down at the crotch of his jeans and gave me a cocky smile at the sight of the growing wet spot. I felt betrayed by his body.

"Sookie? You home?" Andy called after pounding on the door again.

Eric cleared my throat and said, "Yes, give me a minute!"

***(and another...)***

At that moment, I wanted him so badly that it hurt.

"Thank you for cleaning my wound," Eric said, trying to appear coy. I could tell he wanted me too.

"I need to change! Open the door for Andy before he breaks it." Andy was getting more and more agitated by the second, and by the pieces of thoughts I was picking up, he wasn't in the mood for waiting. I moved in a blur down the hall and found a pile of clothes on the chair in my room. I hadn't noticed them when I brought Eric to bed or when I was following the scent of my blood like a hound dog. I peeled the sticky jeans off of his body, tossing them into the bathtub so I could deal with them after Andy left, and quickly changed into a pair of black jeans and a blue t-shirt. I could hear Eric and Andy arguing in the living room, so I rushed in to find out what the problem was.

"You have no authority to take me 'downtown,'" Eric said, putting my hands on my hips. He was agitated and was shooting daggers at Andy.

Andy was surprised by my presence and then recoiled. He was afraid of me, and also jealous….which had a lot to do with the bikini Eric was still wearing. Andy was enjoying the view a little too much.

"_Sookie_, please go get dressed," I said between clenched teeth. Eric looked at me and was smart enough to decipher the yucky face I made and the quick gesture towards Andy. Eric let my shoulders slump and went down the hall. "Is there something that you need Officer?" I thought I would be as polite as possible in the hopes of getting rid of him.

"As a matter of fact there is. It's actually a good thing you're here too. I need to talk to you both. At the station…if you'd be willing to go." Andy was terrified.

"What is this about?" I asked with Eric's most serious voice.

"Um, questions. I have questions about what you witnessed at Jan's cabin." Eric had come back into the room and Andy cleared his throat. "You especially, Sookie."

Eric looked at me and then to Andy. "Me?"

"Yeah well, I'd appreciate any kind of _extra_ info you might be able to get out of the suspects we have locked up."

"We all heard Eggs confess!" I interjected.

"No one got his full statement, because no of us could hear him…and there's some debate about who was involved. Of course, now that he's sober he won't open his mouth." Andy looked at me and tilted his head. "Are you telling me _you_ heard him confess?" I nodded. "I heard you dead…vampires have good hearing. I guess it's true."

"Why do we have to go down to the station?" Eric whined.

"Oh come on Sookie, don't make this harder on me than it already is!" Andy complained. "You think it makes me happy to come bang on your door and beg for your help? Listen, if you're going to jerk me around, I'll go back to the station and fill out the paperwork so you _have_ to come with me."

Eric was just about to tell him off when I said, "Fine. Let's go before it gets any later."

Andy gave me a grateful nod and headed to the door.

Eric got into his corvette, throwing it in gear before I could get my door closed. "He never asked _me_ if I was willing to go to the station. He just told me I had to!"

I laughed. "You think people show you respect because they're nice? He's terrified of you…well, me. Probably because the last time I saw him, I snapped his shotgun in half."

"Why did you agree to go with him?" Eric was pouting.

"Because he needs our help…for Lafayette. The case hasn't gone anywhere. It's been days and no one is talking!"

"What am I supposed to do to help? I didn't hear anything, and I certainly don't possess your gift." Eric sighed.

"You're lucky you didn't get my gift. As far as helping goes, don't worry…I'll think of something."

The police station was brightly lit. The unnatural light hurt Eric's eyes. My mind raced as I followed Andy down the hallway to the cells. The disturbing thoughts I had picked up at Jan's house filled my mind. Flashes of Lafayette crying and begging them not to hurt him were enough to remind me why we were here.

Andy stopped outside the door leading to the detainment cells. He looked at me. "I think Sookie should go in by herself, while I take your statement from what you heard the other night."

I shook his head. "No. Sookie and I go in together. No deal otherwise."

Andy gulped. "Sure. It was just a suggestion…"

Eric gave me a smug smile. Andy left us alone and Eric whispered, "You're enjoying all that power, aren't you?"

I shrugged his shoulders. Might as well take advantage of my assets, right? "Shh." I walked through the doors, but not far enough to see anyone directly. I could hear their thoughts coming from two different cells. Eggs, Mike and Tom were in one cell and Cleo, Tara and Jan were in another. "I'm here to find out which one of you killed Lafayette." Just the mention of his name was enough to turn the idle prattle that filled their brains into sickening images of Lafayette's last night. Everyone there confirmed what I already knew. Everyone except for Tara and Jan, they didn't know anything. The other night, I had assumed that Jan had been in on it too, but I got a clear reading from her that she had no idea why they were detained. Lafayette never came into her mind. Eggs had been present, but did not hurt him, and he was terrified that if he opened his mouth (again) they would hurt him too. I turned around and went back out to find Andy. Eric looked at me questioningly, so I whispered, "Follow my lead, I'm about to abuse your power again."

"Officer!" I demanded. Andy came trotting down the hall, looking like he was going to pee himself. "You need to move Eggs into a questioning room and promise him his own cell. He is worried that they are going to hurt him if he confesses."

"We've already tried that!" Andy said with his teeth clenched together.

"She wasn't here for that, was she?" I asked pointing to Eric. Andy looked at Eric. "Do you want us to help you or not?" He moved as quickly as he could manage, and called for help to transfer Eggs into a room where we could question him.

Andy informed us that he would be watching through a two-way mirror and that our conversation would be recorded. He let Eric and I go in together, where we found Eggs handcuffed at the end of a table. I sat down and looked at him. He tensed when he recognized Eric's body from the night in the woods, and refused to even look at my body.

"I heard you that night," I started. "You might as well confess again, before I do. What if I get a detail wrong? One that might implicate you in the murder?"

"But it wasn't me!" Eggs sobbed. He cradled his face in his hands.

"You need to tell us what you saw," I said.

Eggs started talking. He detailed the events of the evening Lafayette was killed. He explained how drunk they all were, and how Mike and Cleo hit him while Tom kneeled on his chest. I could see it all in his mind as he spoke. He was horrified by what had happened, but in an attempt to protect himself, he had kept his mouth shut. "They thought I had passed out on the couch…"

"And, Tara and Jan?" I asked.

Eggs shook his head. "They weren't there that night. Well, Jan was earlier, but she ran to the store for more booze. The three of them left with Lafayette's body and I drove home before she got back. I swear."

I felt sick. Hearing him confess in such detail made everything much more real. I pushed away from the table and left the room. Eric followed me. Andy passed us in the hall, and forgetting his fear for a moment, he gave me a thumb's up for getting the confession he needed to clear his name.

Eric touched his arm. I turned to face him. "Why do you care?"

"Because he was my friend," I said as tears started to fall down his cheeks. "They need to be punished for what they did." Eric gave me a weird look.

Andy cleared his throat, interrupting our conversation. "I'll need official statements from both of you before you go." I wiped Eric's cheeks and followed him to his office.

It was nearly two o'clock in the morning when we were done. I was exhausted.

Eric and I didn't talk on the way back to my house. Once we were inside, Eric stopped and turned to face me. "You're a nice person," Eric said. It wasn't a compliment. It was a statement.

I furrowed his brow. "Anyone would do that for their friend."

"No they wouldn't." I was about to argue with him when he doubled over in pain. "Ah!" he gasped.

"What? Eric? Are you alright?" I hadn't seen him in pain before.

"No! Does it look like I'm alright?" Eric cried out again.

I could smell it before he even noticed. Eric was about to get his first period.

* * *

Pooooooor Eric. Now the fun begins!

OH my god! FF is clearing out all accounts that have inappropriate content (ME!), so thanks to the suggestions of all of my lovely fans, I started an account at wordpress, and have worked tirelessly the last four days to get my blog up and running. Please visit it at MySecretOFanFiction . wordpress . com and let me know what you think!

I have gone through all of my FF stories and edited out MA content, so if you go back to read, you'll find holes...let me just tell you, there are no holes on my blog. :) I just hope it's enough to keep the ff police off of me, so I can keep my ff account and my lovely readers, and still post what I love to write on my blog. :)

Review please?


	12. The Crimson Tide

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you to all of you that followed me to my new blog at .com As I mentioned before, I will be posting this story for as long as I can on FF, but once it gets too hot, I'll be posting it on my blog. I also want to let you know that I will be posting the next (and last) chapter of La Vie En Rose some time soon on my blog, so if you have been waiting for more vamp Sookie, there's a little left in me.

**padore** and **drkselene** I loved your ideas and just _had_ to use them in this chapter. Thanks for sharing your brains with me! :)

**SeriousCrush**, words cannot even begin to capture my gratitude for your willingness to help me. Even with a tiny baby in your arms, you work tirelessly for me. I love you forever!

* * *

The Crimson Tide

Eric's POV (in Sookie's body)

Sookie ran down the hall and disappeared into her bedroom. I was tempted to follow her and show her where I put the clothes from my house, but knew that she wanted me to open the door. She was tense about Andy's visit. Me? I was pissed. I wanted to kick him squarely in the balls for interrupting our blissful moment. What kind of business could he possibly have at this time of night?

I tugged the door open just as he was raising his fist to pound on the door again. "What do you want?" I was agitated, to say the least.

"Um…" Andy's eyes left mine, and lingered on Sookie's breasts.

I raised an eyebrow and repeated myself. "What do you want?"

Andy cleared his throat. "Um, sorry. Yeah, I'm here on official police business!" He pushed past me and walked into the hallway. He looped his thumbs inside the waistband of his cheap black pants and turned to stare at Sookie's body a little longer. He shook his head and licked his lips before he spoke again. "You're coming downtown with me."

I put her hands on her hips. "You have no authority to take me _downtown_!"

At that moment, Sookie returned, scaring the shit out of Andy. "Sookie, please go get dressed."

I was thoroughly enjoying the fear on his face and had no interest in leaving to get dressed. Sookie contorted my face into a sneer of disgust and nodded towards Andy. I gave in and walked down the hall. I could feel Andy's eyes on me the entire time. He made me feel dirty. I was glad to pull a pair of jeans and a t-shirt over the bikini, which I stubbornly refused to remove, since I was still holding onto the hope that Sookie and I might have a chance to get back to sharing a moment I so desperately wanted to continue. It seemed like Sookie wanted it too…although she had been embarrassed by my body's reaction for some reason. Maybe she didn't want it. Maybe she was just hungry.

When I came back into the hallway, Andy was practically begging Sookie to come with him. He hadn't given me an option! Why was he treating her so differently, especially when he wanted _my_ help!

Sookie spoke up about hearing Eggs confess, which immediately piqued Andy's interest. Couldn't she just give him a statement here and be done with it? I still didn't understand why we would have to go down to the station.

Andy pushed one too many buttons when he whined about needing my help, and then turned around and threatened to force me to go with him. An insult was on the tip of her tongue when Sookie agreed to go with him.

I couldn't tell who I was angrier with, Sookie or Andy. I threw the 'vette into gear surprising Sookie. She assured me that I she would take care of everything, and that we were needed to help her friend. Again.

I couldn't suppress a smile when I watched Sookie use my power to get what she wanted. She wasn't ashamed of it, and focused her attention on the jail cells where the humans from the party were being held. Only Sookie spoke, but the look on my face told me that she had _heard_ enough to know what to do next. Before I knew it, we were sitting in a room with the man named Eggs. As much as I enjoyed eggs, I didn't care for him. What kind of a name was that for a person anyway? Sookie started talking, and before too much longer, Eggs was confessing to witnessing a murder in gruesome detail. It looked like Sookie might throw up. She pushed away from the table and left the room. I followed her.

Andy passed us, smiling stupidly while he went in to question Eggs.

"Why do you care?" I asked. What I really should have asked is why she didn't take matters into her own hands…well, into my hands. She has the strength to end them all right now, and yet she does nothing.

Sookie turned to look at me, bloody tears filling my eyes. "Because he was my friend. They need to be punished for what they did."

I was struggling to understand her reaction. She wanted to bring justice to a handful of drunk, malicious humans, but didn't want them dead. It was so different than the system of justice that I normally lived by. I could see the determination on my face and it was in that moment that I admired her more than ever before. Besides being hard working, honest, friendly, and tolerant, Sookie was also kind.

Andy took us in, one at a time to give our statements about what happened the night of the sex party. It wasn't hard to give a cohesive story, since Eggs had been kind enough to recap that night too.

As I drove home, I glanced at Sookie and saw her emotions play across my face. She looked sad and tired, but above all else, she looked satisfied.

"You're a nice person," I told her once we were inside her house.

She stared at me and furrowed my forehead. "Anyone would do that for their friend."

"No they wouldn't," I retorted. I had planned saying more. Telling her that she was kind and compassionate, and that she was a rarity…but I couldn't form the words. A pain deep in her abdomen stopped me. It felt like someone had poked me with a hot needle just above her pubic bone, slightly to the left. What in the hell was that? "Ah!"

"What? Eric? Are you alright?" Sookie asked, bending over to look at her face.

"No!" I shouted. "Does it look like I'm alright?" There it was again! The pain. I clutched her side and took a deep breath.

Sookie shook my head and sighed. "I'm so sorry, Eric. I should have warned you!"

"Warned me about what?" I gasped, waiting for the pain to subside.

"My period should have started some time this week. I mean _your_ period." My voice cracked and I looked up and found her trying to hold back a laugh.

"This is not fucking funny!" I wanted to punch her in the face, but couldn't bring myself to let go of her side.

Sookie cleared my throat and looked at me solemnly. "Sorry. It's not funny." The look on my face changed. The blue of my eyes disappeared completely, engulfed by my pupils. "Oh god, Eric. I have to leave." She paused and inhaled. "I don't want to leave. I want to eat you." Sookie slapped one of my hands over my mouth. "I can't believe I just said that!" She turned my head away, hiding her embarrassment. "You don't have much time." She was lisping slightly, having a difficult time speaking around my descended fangs.

"What do I do?" I asked in a panic, feeling something slippery inside me moving.

Sookie disappeared. I could hear a clatter in the bathroom, so I walked down the hall and found her digging through the cupboard under the sink. She handed me several boxes. The first one was filled with narrow wrappers. They spilled onto the floor, where she fell to my knees, picking them up in a hurry. The second box had squares wrapped in green plastic. They looked like little gifts. I pulled one out, unwrapping the green present, revealing a rectangle of white plasticized material.

"What's this?" I asked, pulling the thick white rectangle off of the green wrapper. It stuck to her finger.

"It's a pad," she said looking up at me from the floor. My eyes were focused on her crotch. She thrust a handful of narrow wrappers into her hands. "These are tampons. I'm not sure what you'll be most comfortable using…" she trailed off and licked my lips.

"How am _I_ supposed to be _comfortable_ using any of these?" I stared at the packages and felt overwhelmed all of a sudden. "You _have_ to help me."

"I can't," Sookie ground out. "I need to leave. Now. Rescind my invitation."

"You said that wouldn't work!"

"It's worth a shot! I have to leave." She stared down at her crotch again. "But I don't want to leave."

"So don't…" I said, lifting her eyebrow suggestively. My proposition was cut short by another pain stabbing into her belly. "Fuck! What is that?"

"Cramps?" Sookie shrugged. "Take these, but not more than what's recommended." She pushed a bottle of pills into her already full hands. "Baths also help with the pain…mm, maybe you should take one now…" She smacked my face and shook my head. "Eric, rescind my invitation. I can't hold out much longer! I don't want to hurt you. I can't control this hunger…" My voice was filled with worry, combined with a soft growl.

"Fine! I rescind your invitation!" I shouted.

My body curled, bending in half, and flew through the house until she was standing on the front porch. I followed her and stood on the other side of the door, still holding boxes of feminine hygiene products and pain relievers.

Sookie pushed against the invisible barrier that separated us. "Don't come out here!" she warned as she tried to touch me.

"Sookie! How am I supposed to figure this out?" I felt like crying.

"There is a book, all about growing up, on the bookshelf in my old bedroom, the one where the hidey hole is. There are also instructions, tucked inside the boxes of the feminine hygiene products. You'll have to learn just like every other woman does…on her own. Follow the instructions though, or you'll get sick. Oh god, I have to go. The smell is making me crazy!" She tried to touch me again and growled in frustration when she couldn't. "Give me the key to your house. I need to stay there for a few days. I can't trust myself around you! How do you deal with this?"

I shrugged. "I guess I got used to it." I dropped the pile of supplies in her arms and pulled my key ring out of her pocket. I separated the keys, keeping the keys to the car and tucking them back into her pocket. I tossed the house keys out the open door. Sookie caught them easily and gave me one last hungry look before shooting into the air.

I closed the door and bent over to pick up the boxes on the floor when I felt a warm wet gush between her legs. Fuck my life.

I ran to the bathroom and stripped out of her jeans and bikini bottoms as quickly as I could, leaving a smear of blood down the inside of her leg. "Ugh! It's everywhere!" I complained out loud to no one.

It took me an hour and two trips to the shower before I finally gave up on using tampons and strapped a huge pad to the inside of a pair of her panties. The garbage can was filled with wrappers and wads of toilet paper covered in blood. How did women deal with this every month? It's so messy! I soaked her bikini in the sink and scrubbed it with a bar of soap trying to get the bloodstains out. So much for my vow not to do laundry!

I flopped down on her couch and turned on the television. A distraction was more than welcome. A greeting card commercial came on and ten seconds in, I started crying uncontrollably. It brought back memories of my mother, and made me miss her more than I had in centuries. If only I could tell my mother how much I loved her! What in the hell was wrong with me? Was my emotional outburst caused by Sookie's hormones, or did I really miss my mother this much? Whatever the cause, it was unsettling.

Well _that_ hadn't been a good distraction. Exhausted, I finally fell asleep.

As soon as I woke up that afternoon, I was reminded that Sookie's body needed immediate attention. I ran to the bathroom, and jumped into the shower. This was ridiculous! How long did this last? I needed to read that book!

I was distracted by my hunger, which overwhelmed everything else. I opened the cupboards in the kitchen and rifled around until I found a container filled with chocolate candies. I had the sudden urge to eat the entire container. It was worse when I opened it and inhaled the sweet scent. Before I even thought about it, I had eaten three squares of chocolate. My hunger was not sated, so I ate a fourth piece.

While I was brewing a pot of coffee, I felt her stomach churn a little. Eating a pile of chocolate might not have been a good idea. While I was cooking eggs and toasting bread, I popped open the pickle jar and helped myself. It was oddly satisfying.

I sipped my coffee and realized something was missing. Something sweet. Chocolate. Coffee would be better with chocolate, right? I unwrapped two more squares and plopped them into my cup, stirring until the solid chunks turned into a sweet slurry in the bottom of my cup. I drank the coffee quickly, in an attempt to get to the bottom.

By the time I had finished eating my eggs and toast, I felt sick. Her stomach was distended a little and it ached. I needed to lie down. I opened the blinds in her old bedroom and curled up on her tiny bed, enjoying the bright sunshine from afar while I clutched her body and tried not to throw up. This was torture! Her body was craving things that made her sick. How did that make any sense?

As I waited out the next few hours, I found the book she had mentioned. It was old and worn, but had basic illustrations that would be very helpful. I read, holding as still as possible, hoping that the stomachache would go away. It was made worse by the occasional reoccurrence of sidesplitting pain I had experienced yesterday. Where had I put that bottle of pills?

I discovered after reading some of the chapters that it is not uncommon for girls to feel frustrated by their changing bodies. I actually felt better knowing I wasn't alone! I also learned that it was her uterus contracting that was causing the pain, and that it is a totally normal part of menstruation. The diagram that showed how to insert a tampon was less than helpful, but the step-by-step instructions were detailed enough that I thought I'd give it a shot again.

I got out of bed, holding the page in the book and hobbling to the bathroom. Ah! That's where I put down the bottle of pain medicine! I swallowed two immediately and noted that I could take two more in six hours. The bottle claimed it would help with bloating, discomfort, and pain. Sounded like a winning combination. I wondered if I could chew them to make them work faster. I also wondered if I could talk Sookie into giving me some of my blood to help with the pain…

I propped the book on the sink, lifted her foot onto the lid of the toilet, and unwrapped a tampon. I was determined to make this work. I was not pleased by the smear of crusted blood that the pads left all over her body. I read the instructions out loud as I maneuvered the piece of plastic inside her body. It felt odd, but it seemed to work. I read the instructions on the package of tampons. Fuck me. I had to do this every six to eight hours.

I took another shower, and moved carefully, trying not to knock the tampon out of place. It was hard to believe that it just stayed there, all by itself. As I was getting dressed, her stomach growled. I was hungry…again.

I grabbed my cell phone, and as I watched the sun set from the kitchen, I dialed Pam. I had just taken a bite of bread when Pam picked up. "Pam," I said with a mouth full.

"Eric," she said with a yawn.

"Sookie is at my house for a few days. I want you to look after her."

"I thought you were like two peas in a pod…why aren't you together?"

"I started my period and she couldn't control my hunger," I answered, waiting for her to laugh.

Pam snorted and then asked, "Can I come over?"

"No! I'm having a hard enough time as it is! Do you know how frustrating it is to learn how to insert a tampon?"

"No, I can't say that I do. They were invented after my time," Pam yawned again.

"Take my word for it. They're fucking awful…but they beat those horrid pads any day of the week!"

"Stop being so whiney! Just be glad that you're not experiencing this a hundred years ago. You think those pads are horrid? You should try using torn up fabric wadded up in your underthings. Talk about _fucking awful_!"

I sighed. I should have known Pam wouldn't be sympathetic. "About Sookie. Will you please go get her, take her to Fangtasia, and put her to work? She needs a distraction."

Pam laughed. "You don't like the idea of her in your house alone, do you?"

"No." How well she knew me.

"Are you sure you don't want some company?" Pam's voice was sweet.

"I'm sure. Just take care of Sookie." I hung up the phone.

I went back into her old bedroom, returning the growing up book to the shelf. On the shelf above it, I found several volumes of notebooks, all with different colored bindings, and all unmarked. I pulled the one farthest to the left off the shelf and opened it. It was filled with a girl's handwriting. After reading a few scrawling lines, I realized it was her diary. She started every passage with her age. She was twelve in this one. I closed it. Should I be reading these?

Her hand moved without giving me a chance to think, grabbing the next one. One after another, I opened her journals. They were organized chronologically. I rushed to the last one. She no longer began entries with a declaration of her age, but they were dated. Her handwriting had improved significantly, and her thoughts were more cohesive. The first entry was a complaint about how boring her life was. Everything she wrote boiled down to working, eating and sleeping. She wanted more. She mentioned her brother, Sam and her grandmother occasionally, but most of it was the ramblings of someone who didn't have anyone to talk to. She was venting about work, about the things she heard, and things that she wanted to do.

Her fingers moved along the pages as I read. Suddenly they stopped. I found the night she met Bill. She was exhilarated. I felt something nagging at me. Telling me to close the book. These were her private words, and I didn't belong here, did I? I couldn't bring myself to stop. Reading her intimate account of the first night they had sex was too much, and before I skimmed ahead, I understood that he had been her first. That bastard! He lied to her from the beginning, and sadly, she had believed him.

I was just about to close the book when I saw my name. I backtracked and started from the beginning of the entry. Bill was bringing her to Fangtasia so she could ask about her friend from work. Bill thought she was stupid for wanting to know, but she felt like it was the only option. She had a lot to say about me.

I read her words out loud. 'Eric…I have never met such a handsome man, and was ashamed to feel such an intense attraction to him. It was obvious that Bill did not like him, and I could understand why. Why would anyone choose Bill when someone like Eric existed? I still can't get the sound of his laugh and the sight of his beautiful lips out of my mind. Why did vampires have to be so darn attractive?' I couldn't help smiling at the thought of her being so taken with me. It was satisfying to hear her confess how she felt about me.

I scanned ahead a few weeks. 'I can't stop thinking about _him_. Bill comes and goes as he pleases, and I can't help but wonder what it would be like to be with Eric.'

'Bill and I are headed to Dallas today. It might be good to have a break from being so close to Shreveport.'

She wrote several more pages about being excited to travel and about her hopes that she would be safe while she was with Bill, and then, I was at the last page of the journal. There had to be more. I scanned the bookshelf and didn't find anything. I realized that I might have better luck in the bedroom where she sleeps now.

I walked down the hall and into her bedroom. I sat on her bed and scanned the room. I scanned the shelf of books under her nightstand, and shook her head. They were all romance and mystery novels. I slid her hand under the shelf and recoiled when I snagged a pile of dust. I opened the drawer, and there it was: a red journal, the same size and shape as the others. A pen was wedged between the pages, marking where she had stopped writing, but I started at the beginning.

The first entry was written the day after she got home from Dallas. 'Why was _he_ there? At the party, when people were screaming all around us, the only thing I could think of was getting Eric on top of me again. And where was Bill? Not protecting me, that's for sure. Eric called me his darling, and he had kissed me. Oh god, what a kiss. I wonder what he would think if he knew I kept the bullet?'

She kept the bullet that she sucked out of my shoulder? Why had she kept it?

I flipped through the pages until I found my name again. 'Eric saved me again, this time for the poison from that maenad creature in the woods. Even with my fuzzy mind, I knew that it was _him_ that made my pain go away. When I woke up I wanted to stay. How am I going to tell Bill?'

* * *

You know you want more…review and you'll get it.


	13. Memento

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

I need to thank **padore**, **kardamon**, **IkeaGoddess** and above all else, my husband, for their wonderful ideas and help with brainstorming. As always, I must thank **SeriousCrush** for looking this over and giving me the all clear to post. You give me confidence with your loving support, and it means so much to me!

* * *

Memento

Sookie's POV (in Eric's body)

I was enjoying watching Eric squirm in my body, unaccustomed to the pain that comes with a period. This is something that I always wished would happen to the men I know, at least once. Just think about how compassionate they would be! It was hilarious to think of Eric having to change tampons…and then the scent of my blood hit. It wasn't funny any more. His body lurched towards mine, and I had to fight his urges to keep his hands down by his side. I wanted to taste my blood again, never mind where it came from.

"Oh god, Eric. I have to leave." I inhaled. "I don't want to leave. I want to eat you." I slapped a hand over his mouth. "I can't believe I just said that!" If I thought getting an erection was embarrassing, this was a whole new level of shame. Speaking of erections, I got one just thinking about it. "You don't have much time." The smell of my blood intensified.

Eric was panicked, and I was desperate to get out of my house before I did something I would regret. I ran to my bathroom, relieved at the slight reprieve it afforded me, and then Eric followed me, bringing that delicious smell back with him. I shoved boxes of tampons and pads into my arms. I could tell by Eric's questions that he had no idea what they were. Poor guy, the next few days were going to suck.

I tried to maintain eye contact, but struggled to. It was like his eyes had a mind of their own, and so did his fangs. I couldn't put them away no matter how hard I tried. It was torture. I had to leave, but moving his body towards the door seemed impossible.

"I need to leave. Now. Rescind my invitation," I demanded.

"You said that wouldn't work!"

"It's worth a shot! I have to leave." I was staring again, and felt embarrassed all over again. He would never let me live this down! His hunger bypassed my control over his mouth and I added, "But I don't want to leave."

He suggested that I shouldn't leave, and then gave me the sexiest smile. His cry of pain was enough to snap me out of his one-track mind.

I handed him a bottle of painkillers, hoping he would not overdo it. The warmth of a bath always helped me with cramps, and then I was thinking about him, being naked and warm and…I slapped his face. This had to stop! "Eric, rescind my invitation. I can't hold out much longer!" I was clenching his hands into fists to keep them off of my body. I winced in pain as his fingernails cut through his skin. Oh god, now I was growling.

"Fine!" he shouted. "I rescind your invitation!"

The magic that controlled his body bent him in half. I hurtled backwards through my house, as if a giant string connected to his spine was being pulled from someone standing on my porch. It was a nauseating feeling and I was glad when I was released.

Eric followed me to the front door, standing so close that I could almost touch him. I pushed against the door and wanted to cry when I couldn't. I warned him not to come outside. Without the protection of my house, who knew what I was capable of?

Eric looked like he was on the verge of tears, and was begging me for help. How could I help him in this state? Suddenly a light bulb came on. "There is a book, all about growing up," I told him, and then explained where it was. I hadn't read it since I was twelve, but had kept it for some reason. I'm sure Eric would be grateful that I'm a pack rat.

I had to leave. The smell of my blood was getting stronger. "Give me the key to your house. I need to stay there for a few days. I can't trust myself around you!" I really couldn't understand how he could deal with this. Surly he has been around menstruating women.

Eric pulled out his keys, letting the boxes in my arms fall to the ground. He tossed his house key towards me and as soon as it touched his hand, I willed his body into the air…and far away from him. As I ascended into the dark night sky, I felt better.

Maybe I had been overreacting. Maybe I should go back and make sure he was okay. I tried to get his fangs to go away and couldn't, which was a clear indication that I really didn't feel that much better being away from him. The smell of my body still lingered in his nose, and I flew straight to his house determined not to turn around, no matter how hungry I was.

Eric's house was quiet and dark. When I opened the door, the smell of burned bread still hung in the air. I warmed a bottle of blood, clutching it as I walked downstairs. I sat on the edge of his bed and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the vile taste of the meal in my hand. I could still smell my body in his room. It had been days since we had been here. I put my bottle down on the nightstand, and inhaled deeply above the pillow Eric had slept on. Oddly, the scent became more faint.

I stood up and inhaled again. It was stronger. Where was it coming from?

I walked into the bathroom, nothing there. It was definitely strongest in the bedroom. I opened his closet. I couldn't contain a growl as the scent assaulted me. Why hadn't I noticed it before, when I was taking care of drunken Eric? Oh yes, because he smelled like vomit and I made a point not to breathe.

I felt like a hound dog sniffing each piece of clothing hanging up, each one smelling more strongly than the next. I closed his eyes and moved his head until I pinpointed the source. It was coming from a black box.

Hmm, that's odd.

I brought it with me and sat on the edge of his bed, and then opened the lid. The scent of my blood overwhelmed me, causing a rather painful erection and all rational thought to leave my mind. I reached in the box and found a piece of torn fabric. The frayed edges were saturated with blood and as I brought it to his nose, his other hand fell into his lap.

***this section has been edited to fit FF content rules, please see my blog for the full chapter***

I dropped the fabric back into the box and ran to the bathroom to clean up. On my way back into his bedroom, my brain engaged again. Why did Eric have a scrap of fabric with my blood on it? I grabbed the bottle of blood from the nightstand and drank it down in one long swallow.

I lifted the bloody fabric again, and this time, I resisted the urge to inhale and bury his face in it, and then I realized what it was.

It was my shirt. The shirt I had worn the night the maenad attacked me.

Bill had found me after the attack and taken me to Eric. I knew I had been undressed because I woke up in a Fangtasia t-shirt, but I never thought to ask about the shirt I had been wearing.

Why had he kept it? Did his body respond like _that_ every time?

I put it down gently in the lid of the box and peered inside the box. There was more. The entire bottom of the box was covered with glossy pieces of paper.

They were photographs…of me.

I held one up. It was taken outside my house. I wasn't looking at the camera, and half of my face was hidden in shadows. The next was taken outside of Merlotte's. It looked like I had just taken the garbage out, and was in the middle of dusting my hands off. One after another, I was shocked to see my face so unguarded.

A few of the picture were different than the others. Part of them was burned. I looked closely and noticed that they were taken outside of Bill's house. In one of them, the burn engulfed the end of my hand and whatever I was holding. Probably Bill's hand.

Oh my god, Eric had been stalking me!

I didn't have any more time to be outraged about it. The sun came up and I fell over in his bed.

The moment I woke up, it all came back. The shirt, the pictures…the creepy feeling I got when I thought about Eric stalking me, but despite all of that, the second I inhaled the only thing I cared about was rubbing my shirt all over his face and taking his gracious plenty for a test drive again.

I shook his head stubbornly and grabbed a handful of pictures, and then stuffed the shirt back in the box and closed it. I pulled the door open, determined to fly back to my house to confront Eric about the little black box, and came face to face with Pam.

"Going somewhere?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm going to talk to Eric." Come hell or high water, we needed to talk.

"I don't think that's such a good idea honey, you just got a fang-boner just thinking about seeing him."

I touched his fangs with my tongue. "Shit!"

She laughed and dialed him, holding the phone out for me. I wanted to confront him face to face, not over the phone! "Pam? Pam!" My voice squawked through the phone.

I growled and snatched the phone out of her hands. "It's me," I said.

"Oh," my voice softened. He sounded happy to talk to me.

"You have two seconds to explain yourself, mister!" I grumbled.

Pam covered her mouth, biting back a laugh.

"Explain myself? What are you talking about, Sookie?"

"I found it Eric. Your little black box?"

No response.

I huffed. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about! What the hell, Eric? You've been stalking me?" At this point, I didn't know if I should be offended or flattered.

"Oh, don't pretend like you didn't want me there." He scoffed. "_How am I going to tell Bill_?"

What was he saying? Tell Bill what? The questions whirled around his head and then I realized what he said. He was quoting my diary.

"You read _my diary_?" I felt betrayed and embarrassed. "You have no right!"

"I didn't mean to," my voice was little more than a whisper. "It was there, with that book you told me to read, and I was just looking for something else to read." His answer came haltingly enough that I knew he was lying.

"_That_ diary wasn't in my old bedroom," I said, feeling triumphant as I trapped him in his lie.

"Uh…" he trailed off and then took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Sookie." He paused. "Why don't you come over and I'll make it up to you?"

"Stop it! Don't try and tempt me after you just admitted to abusing my trust!" I was so flustered that I was finding it difficult to form words.

"Tempt you?" Eric asked.

I could practically see him raise my eyebrow. Ugh! I pushed the phone into Pam's hands, and she nearly dropped it because she was laughing so hard. "Oh shut up Pam." I stormed into the kitchen. I was hungry again. I looked down in his hand and noticed I was still holding pictures. I opened a drawer and stuffed them inside. I didn't want to see them again.

Pam wiped a bloody tear out of her eye and cleared her throat. "Sorry. Yes, I'll take care of her. Have fun _reading_…" She hung up the phone and turned to face me. "You're coming with me."

"Gladly…" Anything would be a welcome distraction at this point.

* * *

I'm leaving for Chicago in the morning, so please forgive me if I don't get back to you right away. Don't let that stop you from reviewing though, you know how I love them.

To read the GP test drive, visit my blog at MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com


	14. Happiness Equals Shopping

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

I am so sorry it took me two weeks to write this and get it posted! I was on the go every day I was in Chicago, and then it took me four days to get back to things once I got home. I hope you're all still out there!

**Duckbutt, **your suggestions are still lovely and lingering…and **kardamon**, thank you for sharing another wonderful idea with me. Sookie's shopping trip wouldn't have been the same without it! **SeriousCrush**, thank you so much for editing, even with hands that are full and days that are fuller. You are so wonderful!

* * *

Happiness Equals Shopping

Eric's POV (in Sookie's body)

I knew I shouldn't be reading her diaries, but I couldn't help myself. I kept coming back to the part where she wrote about keeping the bullet she sucked out of my shoulder. I put the diary down and walked towards a jewelry box I had noticed earlier. I opened the top drawer and riffled through her collection of cheap earrings and necklaces. The second drawer was filled with hair clips, but still no bullet. The bottom of the jewelry box had an odd assortment of heirloom brooches and rings. I discovered a small worn velvet pouch tucked in the back. I opened the drawstring and dumped the contents into her hand. A small bullet fell heavily against her skin, sending a shiver through me, as if her body had a memory it was trying to share with me.

My cell phone vibrated on the table next to her bed. It was Pam. I hoped that she was with Sookie, it had certainly been long enough for Pam to get to my house since the sun had been down for an hour.

"Pam."

No answer. I could hear her laughing in the background.

"Pam? Pam!" I yelled.

Without any warning, my voice said, "It's me."

Should I tell her how I feel now that I knew she shared my feelings? I could feel her body filling with hope as I took a deep breath. I was going to do it. I was going to tell her.

"You have two seconds to explain yourself, mister!" she shouted.

"Explain myself? What are you talking about, Sookie?" I asked. Her heart started to pound loud enough that she could probably hear it through the phone.

"I found it Eric. Your little black box?" She sounded incredibly mad.

Oh shit. Sookie wasn't supposed to find the box. By the sound of her voice, she had gotten the wrong idea about me.

I kept the shirt as a memento, and over the next few weeks, it became a staple for relieving myself after a long, unsatisfying night. Even with the traces of the acrid poison from the maenad, the smell of her blood was still enough to get me off every time. Before too much longer, the shirt wasn't enough. I needed to see her. She had made it clear in Dallas that she didn't want anything to do with me, or so I thought, so I remained hidden while I added to my collection.

I could hear the irritation in my voice. "Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about! What the hell, Eric? You've been stalking me?"

I never thought of it as stalking her. I was trying to satisfy a desire that wouldn't go away no matter how many times I tried to forget by using someone else. Anger burned through me. It was just like her to judge me for something she was guilty of herself! "Oh, don't pretend like you didn't want me there. _How am I going to tell Bill_?" I said, quoting her diary.

Sookie was quiet for a few seconds and then my voice boomed through the phone. "You read _my diary_? You have no right!"

I backpedaled and made up a lie about how I found it. Of course she knew I was lying, and she sounded angrier by the minute. This was not how it was supposed to go! Why was she being so stubborn?

"I'm sorry Sookie," I said, and I meant it. "Why don't you come over and I'll make it up to you?" If I could talk to her in person I could explain myself.

"Stop it! Don't try and tempt me after you just admitted to abusing my trust!"

"Tempt you?" I asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice. The phone filled with a muffled sound, which became louder. It was Pam laughing.

"Oh shut up Pam," Sookie said in the background.

"Pam, you have to take care of her. Get her out of my house. Take her to Fangtasia, and give her something to do."

Pam promised to help and hung up the phone.

I fell back onto Sookie's bed and took a deep breath. It had been a really long day, and I was exhausted. Before too much longer, I was asleep.

After waking up the next morning, I changed quickly (and successfully), and ate. This time I decided to forego the chocolate in my coffee. I didn't want to repeat the stomachache I experienced yesterday.

I showered and noticed something new when I was toweling her body off. I was horny. Now _that_ was a feeling I was used to!

I sprawled out on her bed and tucked her hand between her legs. It was a marvelous feeling to learn exactly where and how to touch her to get the best response. I had a lot of experience with women, and a fair amount with men, but this was better than all of my experience combined. Learning first hand how to pleasure someone else's body was amazing.

I writhed against her hand and gasped when I came. Relying solely on clitoral stimulation was a completely different sensation than anything I had experienced so far. It made her toes curl and it took a while for my breathing to even out. I didn't know that it felt so different.

All of the joy was knocked out of me when I tried to button a pair of jeans and they didn't fit.

I had worn them two days ago, and now, I was fighting to join the two sides. I read about this in Sookie's book, how some women experience bloating during their period, which can lead to depression.

I knew how to solve this problem. I needed to go shopping. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a camisole tank top and got in my car and drove to a shopping center in Shreveport that Pam had mentioned.

I drove with the windows down, and by the time I got to my destination, Sookie's hair was wild and wavy.

The shopping center was compiled mostly of women's boutique clothing stores. I was drawn to one of the shops that had a display of clothing made from vintage fabrics.

"Hi! Please let me know if you need something!" the woman sitting behind the register said as I walked in.

"Actually, I was hoping you might be able to help me find something that fits me. I'm not sure what size I am. Especially right now…apparently I'm a little bloated."

The woman gave me a sympathetic look. "Aren't we all at times…?" She smiled and touched Sookie's elbow, leading me to a display of beautiful silk skirts. "These are made from vintage saris, and are completely adjustable. They come in three lengths. This one would look lovely on you, and it matches your top!" She held up a creamy blue silk skirt.

Were women always this nice to each other? I was surprised since the humans I watched at Fangtasia were competitive and vicious…especially the women.

"Where can I try it on?" I usually tried on clothing at a tailor, or had my day man buy things and bring them to me so I could try them on at home.

"Right this way." She led me to a narrow wooden door hanging a foot off the floor.

"I am in desperate need of a new wardrobe, so if you have any other suggestions…"

She smiled widely. "I'll be back."

I slipped inside the room and tugged the sweats off. My wallet fell heavily onto the floor. Maybe I should buy a new purse too. "How do I tie this?" I spoke loud enough that she would be able to hear me through the door.

"I can show you, if you like." Her feet approached the dressing room, stopping far enough away that I could open the door.

I opened the door, clutching the material against Sookie's body, knowing that Sookie wouldn't appreciate me flashing a stranger. The saleswoman already had her arm loaded with clothing.

She smiled when she saw me looking at them. "I wasn't sure what you would like, so I got you a variety!" She hung the clothes on the back of the door and reached inside the dressing room. "This belt slides inside this hole and then you wrap it around your waist and tie it. I think it looks beautiful. What do you think?"

I turned and faced the mirror and smiled. It did look beautiful. I turned in front of the mirror and sighed when the soft silk brushed against her knees. "I need more of these."

She laughed and gave me a nod. I closed the door and proceeded to try on one thing after another, most of them looked amazing and felt glorious against her skin. Why didn't Sookie own more dresses and skirts? The saleswoman came back with six more skirts, all in various colors and lengths, all just as beautiful as the first one.

I ended up taking all of the skirts, two dresses, four blouses and a purse to the register. I noticed a display stand on the counter next to the register covered with jewelry.

"They're made locally by a very talented woman. She polishes and cuts her own stones, and mounts them in fourteen karat gold. Would you like to try them on?"

I nodded and waited for her to pull an earring and necklace set out of the case. I held the earrings in her hands and was pleased by the craftsmanship. "I'll take that set too, and that pair of earrings." I pointed to a pair of plain hoops. I opened my wallet and pulled out my credit card.

She glanced down at the card and smiled. "Thank you, Mrs. Northman."

I smiled back at her, glad that she hadn't asked for identification. "Do you mind if I change into the blue skirt?"

"Please, feel free. If you could just sign this." She slid the credit card receipt across the counter.

I signed my name, which came naturally, even using Sookie's delicate hands. Luckily, my signature was obscured enough that the saleswoman didn't notice my first name.

"I'll wrap these while you change."

When I came back out, I handed her the sweatpants. "Thank you!"

"No, thank _you_! Any time you want to shop, I'll be here." She tucked the sweatpants inside the bag and handed it to me.

As I walked down the sidewalk of the shopping center, past a stoplight, a man in a rusted truck leaned towards the open passenger window and shouted, "Nice tits!"

I turned and looked at him in disbelief.

"Wanna show me whatcha got on under that skirt?" he jeered, licking his lips.

I felt dirty and angry all at once. Before I even had the chance to defend myself, the light changed and he honked and whooped as he drove away. What right did he have to talk to me that way? I could feel Sookie's face sour. It reminded me of dealing with the drunk assholes at Merlotte's. It seems as though men were dicks everywhere.

I turned my attention back to the stores in front of me and smiled when I noticed I was looking at a shoe store. Sookie definitely needed shoes.

The salesman was just as pleasant as the woman I had just bought clothes from, which helped restore my faith in men. He brought me a dozen pairs of shoes, and after trying them all on and getting his feedback, I ended up buying six of them. They even matched some of the outfits I had just bought.

"Can I help you carry them to your car?" the salesman offered.

"Yes. Thank you." I smiled at him and led the way.

I unlocked the trunk, and while he was loading Sookie's new shoes, I asked, "Are you this nice to everyone?" I had always assumed that people were nice to me because they were afraid of me, but he definitely didn't have anything to be afraid of when I was in this body.

He laughed. "Not everyone drops two grand on a single shopping trip in my store, so no…"

I nodded. It wasn't the first time someone had liked me for my money.

"And…you are an absolute knockout." He blushed. "I get off in a half-hour for my lunch break, if you're interested…"

His compliment did wonders to improve my mood.

"I'm flattered, but I'm with someone."

"Of course you are," He said softly and then cleared his throat. "Thank you for your patronage!" He turned and left, walking briskly back to his store.

I was hungry again and decided to eat at the café I had passed moments before. I sat outside, where I could lean back in my chair and soak in the bright afternoon sun. As I sat at the table by myself, I longed for company…Sookie's company. Was I really 'with' her? How was I going to make things right between us?

Why did I even care?

Was it love, or was it some form of lust that tricked me?

I couldn't think straight, so I stopped thinking. I just relaxed and enjoyed the day, wishing that I could see Sookie tonight.

* * *

I didn't edit out the lemon-light scene in this chapter, because I thought it was tame enough to fit their M content rating. Let me know if you think I should and I'll cut it. :)

I promise you won't have to wait so long for the next chapter…review please (I'm still trying to beat my record of reviews on FF).


	15. I Am NOT Being HighHand

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

**SeriousCrush**, you constantly amaze me. You made time to read and edit, even though you're never home to enjoy your weekends, and you always help me so very much. Thank you! All remaining mistakes are my own…Oh, and **vikinglover21**, your pms are disabled, so I couldn't tell you how much I loved your review.

* * *

I Am NOT Being High-Handed

Sookie's POV (in Eric's body)

"You're coming with me," Pam said, still wiping her eyes.

"Gladly…" I answered and followed her out the front door of Eric's house.

Pam didn't say much on our way to Fangtasia, but once we parked, she turned to face me. "Remember to act the part. You're Eric Northman, and that means no waving, no giggling, and no smiling. Got it?"

I didn't feel like smiling at the moment.

I nodded and followed her inside. It was still early enough that the bar had only a few humans hanging around, nervously sipping on their drinks. The vampire crowd hadn't arrived yet. Chow was working behind the bar, and Ginger was busy wiping tables off.

"Can I do something to help?" I whispered to Pam.

"Knock yourself out. Just remember…"

I stalked over to the bar. "I need to do something to keep myself occupied." I was irritated and it came out in his voice.

Chow chuckled softly. "Your human giving you trouble still?"

I crossed Eric's arms over his chest, about to defend that 'Sookie' wasn't 'mine' when I remembered that as far as Andre, and consequently the rest of the vampire world, was concerned, I _was_ Eric's. "She wouldn't have given me so much trouble if you hadn't given her an entire bottle of tequila," I growled.

"She asked for it," he said simply, as if that justified his actions.

"Whatever." I was struggling to control Eric's violent impulses. I had the urge to punch him in the face.

"We just got a delivery." Chow nodded to the back door. "You can unload it if you want."

I nodded and slipped out the back door. I took a deep breath and felt calm when the cool night air filled his body. I relaxed against the wall.

I missed Eric. Tonight was the first night that we were apart, and it was an unpleasant feeling.

"_Eric_?" Pam called from the door. "There's a new vamp that needs to talk to you."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"Because you're the Sheriff of Area Five," she said with clenched teeth. "So put that box down and come do your job."

I whispered, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Pam turned and walked inside.

I followed her and found a young, twitchy vampire waiting at an empty table.

He stared up at me, his mouth hanging open. "Holy fuck, you're tall."

I furrowed Eric's forehead. How was I supposed to respond to that?

The twitchy kid said, "My name's Dan." He gulped loudly and looked away from me.

"Eric Northman," I said as I slid into the seat across from him. "Why are you here?"

"I uh, well…I mean, I just came into your area and thought I would let you know. I'm sharing a house with a couple of other vamps, and they told me I should come and see you."

Oh. Every vamp in the area had to check in with Eric? How in the hell did he keep track of them all?

"What else did your friends say?" I asked, trying to get as much information out of him as possible.

"Not to get on your bad side."

I nodded. "Good advice."

"So is that it?" Dan asked, looking at me wearily.

I glanced at Pam. She had been leaning against the bar, listening to our conversation. She rushed to my side.

"Don't fuck up, or I'll kill you myself," Pam said.

Dan looked like he was going to pass out. "Yes ma'am."

"Go on and play." Pam shooed him out of the booth. She turned her attention back to me. "You did well. Kept your mouth shut, didn't make a fool of yourself…but you need to put a little fear into the new ones, or they'll go around town leaving a bloody trail behind them. Not that we actually _want_ to stake them…dealing with Makers is a whole lot of trouble."

"Got it." I shuddered at the thought.

"Eric's been gone long enough that there are several vamps coming in tonight that are going to need to talk to you. I'll be right there." Pam said pointing to the stage. "I hope you'll be able to handle it."

I hoped so too, because another one was headed my way.

Pam left me, heading to the chair on the stage, close enough to hear what was happening, just in case I needed her.

"Listen, Northman. We had a deal. You were supposed to take care of that little _problem_." The vampire tried to loom over me as he stood at the end of the table.

Of course, if I stood up, it would be a different story, but as it was, he was trying to intimidate me physically. Who starts a conversation like that?

"What problem?" I asked setting Eric's mouth in a hard line. I didn't like this guy at all.

"The water line that's broken over at my place!" he grunted.

"What do I look like, a handyman?" I scoffed.

"You look like a man that makes promises that he doesn't keep!"

"Wait a minute. I've been away…on business."

The vamp narrowed his eyes at me. "And that's _my_ problem?"

"Apparently," I said flatly. I stood up and towered over him. "If you want to do business with me, you need to watch your tone." I wanted to bitch-slap him. "Leave your information with Pam, and I'll take care of it." I walked away, heading out the back door.

Eric's job sucked. Not only did he have to keep track of all the vamps coming in and out of his area, he also had to smooth over problems with aggressive jerks! He was completely disrespectful, and it made me wonder if Eric managed to keep his cool.

Pam came out a minute later. "Don't worry about Vinnie. He's a dick to everyone." She patted my arm. "For what it's worth, I thought you handled him perfectly. You got all 'southern-lady' on him: 'Watch your tone.' Priceless." She smiled at me.

"Who is he?" I huffed in frustration.

"He rents space in one of our buildings. And like I said, he's a douche bag."

I took a deep breath and every muscle in Eric's body tensed. "Eric is here!"

I ripped the door open and ran into the club. I searched for him, and didn't see him. I inhaled again and ran outside through the front doors. I passed through the line waiting to get in and around to the side by the parking lot. I could hear voices.

"You smell so fucking good…" one voice said.

"You had better get your hands off of me," Eric said.

He was pressed up against the side of the building, trapped by two young vamps.

"Or what?" one of the vamps said, mocking him.

His voice was oddly familiar, and then it dawned on me why.

"Or I'll have Pam stake you. You just fucked up Dan!" I said, startling all of them.

I lunged at them and grabbed Dan and his friend by their throats, lifting them easily off the ground. "Or maybe I should do it."

They grabbed at Eric's arms, trying to get me to release my grip.

"She's mine!" I growled, squeezing a little tighter.

Dan's voice was hoarse and quiet. "I'm sorry Sheriff. I didn't know. It won't happen again!"

"You're damn right it's not going to happen again!" I threw them into the parking lot, where they landed with two matching thuds onto a car and then onto the ground.

They scurried away, looking back at me nervously several times until they were out of sight.

"Friends of yours?" Eric asked, smoothing out his clothes.

"No!" I growled. "What the hell are you doing here? Looking to get killed?"

"Why are you so defensive? I was in control the whole time. I can handle myself!" Eric huffed.

"Oh yes, I'm _sure_ you can take care of yourself. If I hadn't come out, who knows what might have happened!" I was fuming mad and took a step towards him.

"Look who's being _high-handed_ now!" Eric scoffed.

"I am NOT being high-handed. I was protecting you!"

Eric laughed. "You are ridiculous! Talk about double standards!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled. "I saved you!"

Eric took a deep breath and smiled. "It means that you are a hypocrite."

I opened my mouth to respond and Eric lunged at me, locking my mouth over his. I felt my anger and resolve melt away and fell towards him.

He pushed my tongue into his mouth and we moaned at the same moment. He wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my breasts against his chest. My hot skin burned through Eric's.

I growled and lifted him off the ground, wrapping his arms around my body and pinned him to the side of the building.

He wrapped my legs around his waist, making Eric's body shake with need. Eric sucked on his tongue and licked his fang, sending a jolt of pleasure through his body. The desire coursing through me combined with the smell of his arousal mixed with the faint fragrance of blood was enough to make me cum.

He was smiling at me. "Did you just cum?"

I closed his eyes. "Yes." Why did this keep happening to me? I wanted to die of embarrassment, yet again.

"Fuck, that's hot."

I opened his eyes and stared into mine.

Pam's voice interrupted. "Serena needs to have a word with you, Sookie. Are you two done arguing?" She came around the corner and her irritated expression shifted. "Oh…or should I say, are you two done fucking?"

I put Eric down quickly and pulled his arms away. They ached to hold him again. "We weren't…"

"Fucking?" Pam laughed. She was on the verge of tears again. "Well…I don't know what you call it in Bon Temps…" She leaned against the building and held her side while she laughed. "Although…I can think of a few places a little more romantic than the parking lot of Fangtasia."

"He was in danger!" I said, trying to justify myself.

"Of what? Being fucked into the side of the building?"

"Pam, that's enough," Eric said, stepping forward.

Pam's face smoothed out and she smiled widely. "I love your Jimmy Choos!"

I turned around and looked at Eric and saw him shake my head at Pam. It was the first time I actually noticed what he was wearing. "Where did you get those?" I was furious.

"I went shopping."

"Eric…"

"They're for me! Who knows how long I'm going to be stuck in your body, and you have no say over what I buy to make myself more comfortable!"

"Those heels look really _comfortable_," I said sarcastically.

"For your information, they are. I wouldn't have gone out at all, except I couldn't find anything in your closet that fit. I'm bloated…"

Pam snort-laughed.

"Oh shut up, Pam! Just because you don't remember what it's like to be a human woman, doesn't mean you can laugh at him!" I said defensively.

Pam cleared her throat. "I love your skirt," she said to Eric, and then she looked at me. "Sookie, tell me, is it as soft as it looks?" She winked at me.

"Pam, go back inside," Eric commanded.

"Serena's waiting…" Pam said before she turned on her heel and left us alone.

"You never answered me before. Why are you here?" I asked, still feeling embarrassed and angry.

"Because I…" Eric trailed off.

"It's not safe for you here. You have to go home."

"Just like that, you're going to send me away?" Eric crossed my arms across my chest. "I suppose you're going to say it's for my own good."

"It is. You should leave." I could feel my control slipping away as the scent of my body assaulted his nose again. "Now."

"Or what? You'll kiss me and slam me up against that wall again?" Eric flirted.

"_You_ kissed _me_." I took a deep breath. "This isn't a game, Eric. I can't control these urges." I motioned down to his wet pants.

"I keep a pair of jeans in my desk. Bottom drawer," Eric answered, as if that made everything okay.

The light that hung over the parking lot cast a gentle glow over my skin, making it look soft and round. All I could think of was burying his fangs in my warm neck.

I shook his head, trying to clear the images out of my brain. "I need to work. Go home. Please?" I didn't want to worry about him.

"Fine." Eric jerked his keys out of a beautiful purse, and then stormed away without another word.

I watched him get in his car, making sure he made it safely out of the parking lot before I went back inside and changed.

The rest of my night was filled with more unpleasant interactions with local vampires, all complaining about one thing or another.

As much as I tried to focus, all I could think about was Eric and the amazing kiss we had shared. How many more days would I have to spend away from him?

* * *

Damn, I'm sorry…I promised you a fast update, and it's already been a week and a half. If it makes you feel any better, I've already written the next chapter, so review like crazy and I'll post faster. :) Thank you for following and reviewing my story here or on my blog, it makes me insanely happy to know that you love this story!


	16. DIY

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

While there were many things that you wanted Eric to experience or do…**Ali989969**, **Duckbutt**, **padore**, **kerriki**, **BobTheCat'sSister**, …I'm pretty sure Sookie would freak out if he got a tattoo ('I'm Eric's') and he would freak out if he had to deal with a yeast infection on top of everything else…so, with the help of **IkeaGoddess** I came up with something else he could do for Sookie that she would actually appreciate, and pave the way to a very lemony reunion.

**SeriousCrush** edited this the same day I sent it to her! How she finds the time, I will never know. I love her so for all she does for me!

* * *

DIY

Eric's POV (in Sookie's body)

I sat outside the café enjoying yet another beautiful sunset. I had been here for hours, watching people and enjoying the food. I couldn't stop thinking about Sookie, especially after the sun went down. I paid my bill and got in my car. I sat there for a few minutes.

Should I go back to Sookie's house, or should I go see her at Fangtasia?

I drove to Fangtasia, letting my desire to see her override the upcoming tantrum she was sure to throw over my shopping trip.

What was I going to say to her? 'Hi, I know you think you can't trust me, but I missed you and wanted to see you.'

Maybe coming here wasn't such a good idea.

I fought with my indecision for a few minutes, and then I reminded myself that despite what I look like, or how I feel, I am Eric Northman, and got out of my car. I tucked my keys inside my new purse and walked through the parking lot towards the building.

As I walked past the side of the building, heading towards the end of the line, a couple of skinny young vampires stalked towards me.

"I wouldn't bother going inside," one of them said.

"Really?" I lifted Sookie's eyebrows skeptically.

"Yeah, because we can't bite you inside…" the other one said touching the side of Sookie's neck.

I stared at him. "What makes you think I want _you_ to bite me?"

The one touching me turned his hand until he was gripping Sookie's throat. "I don't think _you_ get a say in who bites you!" He inhaled. "You smell so fucking good…"

"You had better get your hands off of me," I warned.

"Or what?" he said, shaking his head with mock fear.

"Or I'll have Pam stake you. You just fucked up Dan!" my voice said. Sookie was standing behind them, and she looked furious.

She moved quickly and gripped them by the back of their necks, pulling them away from me and off the ground. My fangs were fully extended and she was snarling. "Or maybe I should do it!"

The baby vamps fought her, but she did not pay attention to them. She was growling and I started to worry that she might actually go through with it.

"She's mine!" she shouted.

"I'm sorry Sheriff. I didn't know. It won't happen again," one of them whimpered.

My face distorted with rage and Sookie yelled, "You're damn right it's not going to happen again!" She threw them high into the air towards the parking lot, where they landed heavily on a car and then the ground. It was an impressive display of strength, even for me.

I could feel her heart beating against her chest. "Friends of yours?" I asked.

Sookie spun around and looked at me, my face still twisted by anger. "No!" she growled.

Her intensity surprised me, making me take a deep breath.

"What the hell are you doing here? Looking to get killed?"

What made her think that I couldn't handle myself? I could have taken on a baby vamp if I had to!

She gave me a condescending look and implied that I wasn't capable.

I almost laughed. She was constantly telling me what an arrogant, high-handed ass I was, and now _she_ was doing the same thing! It was refreshing to see her reaction to the situation now that the tables were turned, and I'd never let her live it down! I actually felt giddy. She was a hypocrite, and we both knew it.

She kept getting closer and closer to me, and I couldn't stop myself when I grabbed her and kissed her.

She resisted for only a few seconds and then she opened my mouth, letting me in. It was an amazing feeling. The heat from her mouth transferred to mine as our tongues dueled. I pushed her breasts against my body, aching for more contact.

Sookie wrapped my arms around her body and lifted her off of the ground. She was growling again and had me pinned against the side of the building before I even noticed we were moving.

I wrapped her legs around my waist, grinding against my cool body. A vibration went through my body, and while I rubbed against her, I sucked on my tongue and licked my fangs. Another vibration shot through my body, making every muscle tense.

I pulled away from her so I could breathe. "Did you just cum?" I felt insanely proud for some reason, and couldn't stop smiling.

She looked away from me and whispered, "Yes."

Was she embarrassed? I didn't want her to be embarrassed. I wanted her to pull my clothes off and fuck me, right here against the side of the building. I was so turned on I couldn't think straight. "Fuck, that's hot."

Sookie looked at me and must have seen the desire and the need in her eyes, but before she did anything about it, she put me down and stepped away from me so she could have an argument with Pam. Why didn't she just tell Pam to go away? Pam might not listen to her, but she would listen to me.

"Pam, that's enough," I said stepping towards her.

Pam's eyes darted down Sookie's body, taking in every detail of my new wardrobe. I was shaking Sookie's head, trying to get her to stop talking, but it was too late. When she focused on my new shoes she squealed like a schoolgirl. "I love your Jimmy Choos!"

Sookie looked at my shoes. "Where did you get those?" She crossed my arms across my chest.

Here it comes…the tantrum I was waiting for.

"They're for me! Who knows how long I'm going to be stuck in your body, and you have no say over what I buy to make myself more comfortable!"

"Those heels look really _comfortable_," she said with an incredulous look on her face.

I wanted to throw them at her. "For your information, they are. I wouldn't have gone out at all, except I couldn't find anything in your closet that fit. I'm bloated…"

Pam laughed at me. Bitch.

"Oh shut up, Pam! Just because you don't remember what it's like to be a human woman, doesn't mean you can laugh at him!" Sookie said, coming to my defense.

Pam made one more snide comment about finding us kissing, which wasn't helping Sookie's mood.

"Pam, go back inside," I said.

The second Pam left, Sookie turned towards me again.

"You never answered me before. Why are you here?" Sookie looked angry again.

I wondered if she would forget her anger if I kissed her again. Didn't she know why I was here? I would be a fool to admit that I missed her when she clearly did not reciprocate the sentiment. She had certainly kissed me back, and then some, but perhaps that was all my body's reaction to her body and nothing more.

She told me to leave, and that it was for my own good, and there was nothing I could do to change her mind.

I made no move to leave and that is when she begged me to go. I didn't need this.

"Fine!" I yelled as I retrieved my keys and stormed away.

As I was leaving the parking lot, I looked in the rearview mirror and saw Sookie standing there, staring after me with a tortured look on my face. I was too frustrated to try and figure out what had just happened.

I drove back to Bon Temps and consoled myself by unloading all of my new clothes and shoes. I felt a little moment of happiness again, until I thought about Sookie.

Everything was going so well, and I wanted her so badly, and I know she wanted me too…so why had she sent me away? The words she spoke didn't match the way she was looking at me.

The worst part of it was that she got off and I didn't. I was so frustrated that even the thought of masturbating didn't sound appealing. I needed something more. I needed her.

I sat down on her couch and watched TV until I was too tired to keep her eyes open.

As I undressed for bed, I noticed that the back of my new skirt was snagged. How had that happened? I thought for a minute and then realized that it probably happened when Sookie lifted me up and pushed me against the building.

How many pieces of clothing had I ruined in the past, by doing something just like that? I wouldn't do it again. That's for sure.

I woke up the next morning feeling restless, and on my way into the kitchen, I snagged the heel of her sock on a rough patch on the wooden floor. Why hadn't Sookie ever taken care of that? Refinishing a wooden floor wouldn't be that much work would it? I suddenly became obsessed by the idea.

I ran to the phone and called the number Sookie had listed for Sam at home.

"Sam," I started.

"What do you want, Eric?" Sam did not sound happy to hear from me.

"I was hoping you might know someone I could hire that could help me refinish Sookie's wooden floors."

The phone was silent. "Um…sure. I bet Terry would be happy to come help you. Why are you refinishing her floors?"

"Because they need it!" I said.

He didn't need to know that I was also bored and desperately needed a distraction.

"Okay, okay, don't get defensive. You got a pen? I'll give you Terry's number so you can ask him yourself."

Terry was very happy to hear from me, and promised to be over in a half hour to help me get started.

Terry was a quiet odd man, and I felt comfortable around him. We worked side by side for an hour, moving furniture out of the front room so we could see the floor. We moved most of it to the screened-in porch, stacking the furniture as tightly as we could, leaving room for the furniture from the other rooms.

"I reckon we should rent a sander from the home improvement store," Terry suggested. "They're pricey though…"

"Price is not an issue."

Terry stared at me, silently questioning me.

"I got a new job," I offered. "Working for vampires."

Terry nodded, seemingly indifferent, and said, "Okay then. I'll go get it, the other supplies, and the varnish. Why don't you get these rugs out of here and finish moving those books?"

Terry came back just as I was finishing moving the last of the books off the shelf. He explained how the sander worked, and then what we would need to do to finish the floors.

It would take us another two entire days to work through the lower level of the house to sand, clean and refinish the floors…and that is exactly what we did.

Terry came just after the sun came up and stayed late into the night each day. I had never met such a dedicated and hard working human, and to think, we hadn't even discussed how much I was going to pay him.

I worked harder than I had in a very long time. Sookie's whole body ached, and every night after we finished, I was too tired to think of anything else. It was just what I needed to get my mind off of her.

Since the kitchen floor was linoleum, I moved the table and chairs out and replaced them with Sookie's bed, so I would have a place to sleep at night. The fumes from the varnish were strong, even with all the windows open, which made the kitchen a perfect place to sleep, since there was a door that I could close to keep the smell out. I didn't dare cook anything, since her bed was nearly touching the stove, so I ordered take out while Terry and I worked and while the varnish dried.

I paid Terry a thousand dollars, which he refused to take at first, but eventually I wore him down. It didn't take me long to talk him into it, because I told him he should take it for his dogs. The only things he talked about over the past two days were his hound dogs, and he was happy to have money to spend on them.

While I waited for the varnish to dry, I passed the days working in the yard. I had always paid a gardener to take care of my yard, since I never seemed to find the time to do it myself. I found that I really enjoyed it, plus I got to sunbathe while I worked. The smell of the earth was so soothing, and seeing Sookie's yard come alive was incredibly rewarding.

I had a blanket stretched out under a couple of the big trees on her property, which is where I stopped to rest when the heat from the sun became too much, and also to eat.

I made several trip to Val's home improvement store, where I had noticed an entire nursery of plants when I bought Sookie's washer and dryer. It turns out the trunk of my corvette holds quite a bit. I planted a little of everything all around the perimeter of her house. The new little flowers, nestled at the base of her overgrown, wild roses, was a breathtaking sight.

She would certainly enjoy this, no matter how stubborn she was.

The sun had gone down about an hour ago, but the light coming from the house was bright enough to shine on the flowerbed I was working in. I was almost done, and was determined to get it finished before I stopped to eat.

I pushed up and away from the flowerbed, happy with my work, and turned to go inside. I stopped when I caught a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye. It was Sookie, leaning quietly against one of the trees nearby. How long had she been standing there? I clutched her chest and focused on getting her breathing and heart rate down to normal while Sookie walked over to me.

I couldn't tell what the expression on my face meant, but I guessed I was about to get another earful about spending money on her.

I guessed wrong.

* * *

I'm _dying_ to reach the 1,000 Year Old Viking Club (it's a community on FF) for Switched, so please review to help me reach my goal. There are only two more chapters left (maybe three)…so it's now or never!


	17. Clarity

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

**SeriousCrush** gave me her approval for this chapter. All mistakes are my own!

Thank you to all of my readers that reviewed (the last chapter or all the ones before all at once, I'm talking to you **Jade012**, **AlwaysMazzy**, and **Hael2009**) on FF. I try to reply to every review, and I want you to know that if I could, I would reply to every single one of you signed up as 'Guest.' I loved every single one! Thank you! I might just make it to 1,000!

The most exciting words I have ever read:

'We loved your story, and I'm delighted to offer you a contract for publication. I'm so excited for you!' -Signed by the managing editor for Liquid Silver Books.

That means I'm going to be published. Want to read more about it? Visit my book blog at SeptemberRoberts dot wordpress dot com :D

* * *

Clarity

Sookie's POV (in Eric's body)

When Fangtasia finally closed, I was relieved. I cradled Eric's head in his hands and rubbed his temples. What a night.

"They're not all this bad," Pam said as she touched his shoulder. "Some nights are worse than others…"

I turned and looked at her. "Why did he come here? He knows I can't control myself! What was he thinking?"

"I don't know what he was thinking," Pam said thoughtfully. "Maybe he was in the area."

"And he just decided to stop by and drive me crazy?"

"Why are you torturing yourself? If you want him, go be with him."

"I can't!" I yelled. Ginger and Chow stopped what they were doing and stared at me. I growled and then slumped back into the chair. "Four more days. Then it will be safe."

"And after four days…then what?" Pam asked, raising a delicate eyebrow.

"And then I go talk to him. Really talk. I had it all wrong. Had _him_ all wrong," I mumbled, talking more to myself than to her. "All this time, I thought he was an ego-centric, high-handed asshole."

"He is." Pam stared at me.

I laughed. "Maybe…but he's more than that. He's also thoughtful, caring, and he has always taken care of me. No one has ever done that before." It was so hard to admit that out loud. It made me ashamed of my past, ashamed for being someone that no one wanted.

"He is," Pam said again, but softer. "He would kill me if he knew I was telling you this, but," she paused and looked around suspiciously. When she spoke again, it was in a whisper. "He has wanted you from the moment you met."

I scoffed. Why would she be whispering about him wanting to jump my bones? As far as I could tell, Eric had plenty of conquests.

"I don't mean that he wanted to _use_ you. I mean that he wanted you to be _his_."

I stared at her, and then I remembered the conversation Eric and I had before my meeting with Andre. He had mentioned a blood bond as a possibility, and now, by the way Pam talked, it was something that he always wanted with me.

"That's a big fucking deal, Sookie," Pam added. "The last person he had a bond with…was me."

I opened his mouth and stared at her in disbelief. "He wants to turn me?"

Pam shook her head. "Not necessarily. That was my decision."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Look, all I know is that he's been obsessed with you for months now, and he wants you. That's really something. You shouldn't be so quick to dismiss his feelings."

"I'm not dismissing anything…I didn't know he had feelings for me…well, besides the wanting to have sex with me feelings." I paused and then asked, "Is he in love with me?"

Pam narrowed her eyes. "What do you think?"

I shrugged. "This is why we need to talk. I'll tell you one thing…I'm done being in his body! His job sucks!"

Pam laughed and laughed. "It kind of does, doesn't it? I don't know how you're coping with it, without feeding and fucking. That's how he usually relieves stress."

"I would rather not."

"Suit yourself. As for me…I've got a little of both on my docket for the night, although by now, Mel is sure to be asleep. I know just what to do to wake her." She gave me a fangy smile. "See you tomorrow night?"

I nodded. "Sure. I've got nowhere else to go, and it beats sitting around clock watching." I took an unnecessary breath. "Thank you Pam, for helping me process…"

She smiled and then left.

I lingered at Fangtasia long after everyone else had left, cleaning up and putting things away. I needed something to keep myself busy.

As I inserted the key into the lock, I made a mental note not to inhale while I was in his house. I didn't want a repeat of last night with the box o' Sookie.

I undressed and sat down on his bed. I could already feel the sun pushing against me, and knew sleep would claim me in a few minutes. I relaxed against the pillows and felt like crying. The last time I slept in this bed, Eric was with me. He was drunk and smelled terrible, but none of that mattered when he wrapped my leg around his body.

I missed him, and didn't know how I was going to get through the next four nights without him.

Pam knew I would be in desperate need of a distraction, so when I showed up at Fangtasia the following night, she had a project all lined up for me.

"Take a break from his Sheriff duties tonight, and work on this," she said as she pointed to a pile of paperwork in his office. "These are all the receipts for the past year. Eric and I both hate filing, so it is a real mess. They need to be sorted chronologically."

"Thank you Pam," I said, and I meant it.

She laughed and shook her head and left me alone.

I worked for three hours straight, and by the time I took a break, I had twelve piles of paperwork on the floor: one for each month. I was only a quarter of the way through the pile.

Pam smiled when she saw me and beckoned for me to join her on the stage.

"I thought you said vampire's don't smile," I whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Not as a rule." Pam chuckled. "How's it going?"

"Making progress. Thank you for the distraction. Although…" I gave her a worried look. "I'm going to finish tonight."

"Don't worry. There's more tedious paperwork for tomorrow and the next day…and the next. Did I mention I don't like paperwork?"

I nodded. "I don't mind it. How's it been out here? Anyone need to see me…I mean Eric?"

"One vampire came to check in. I told her to fuck off."

I stared at her.

Pam laughed again. "Not really. I told her to come back tomorrow. Don't look so shocked!"

I smiled at her, and when I noticed a fangbanger watching us, I turned and growled at him. "Go think of a three-way with someone else!"

He jumped and looked at me like I was crazy.

I was used to that look. As if _I_ was the crazy one…_he_ was the one thinking it!

"You heard him!" Pam barked at him.

The fangbanger scurried away.

"I don't know how you deal with that." Pam touched the side of her head. "It's bad enough seeing the look on their faces, but to hear the thoughts that go with it must be brutal."

"It is, although it's not as bad as when I was little. I had no filter at all, and didn't understand that I was special. How do you explain to a four year old that the things they hear aren't spoken out loud, and that they shouldn't repeat them?" I shrugged Eric's shoulders. "Being around vampires is a very welcome break."

"What do I sound like?" Pam asked leaning closer to me.

"Nothing…like a big blank hole." I paused. "I would love to get rid of it, but I know it will never happen. Anyway, Andre would be mad if I did, since I work for him now." I gave her an uncomfortable smile. "He gives me the creeps!"

"I know what you mean. But he is devoted to Sophie-Anne."

"That's supposed to make it better?" I scrunched up Eric's nose.

"Well, no, but I admire their relationship. They have been together for over a millennia."

I thought about it for a minute. "I can't even imagine being alive for that long…let alone in a relationship with someone for the entire time."

Pam smiled. "The last century has certainly made living more worthwhile, what with airplanes, running water, electricity, and fabulous shoes."

I scowled as she mentioned the shoes. "I can't believe Eric, spending so much money on shoes for me."

"They're for him…for now. You should thank your lucky stars that you will inherit them after you switch back…however that might happen."

I looked away. I had a pretty good idea about how to make it happen, but it would have to wait until after my body was done smelling so irresistibly good.

Only three more nights.

True to her word, Pam had another filing project lined up the next night.

I was buried in a mountain of statements when someone knocked on his office door.

"Come in."

"Sheriff?" a woman's voice called out. It wasn't Pam.

I looked up and stared into the face of a beautiful brunette.

"Pam said I should come back tonight to talk to you…but if you're in the middle of something…" Her unassuming manner set me at ease.

"Not at all. What do you need?"

"I just moved into the area and wanted to check in."

"Where about?" I asked.

"A little town called Bon Temps, it's not too far from here," she explained.

I smiled. "I l…have a good friend that lives in Bon Temps. What part of town do you live in?"

"Near the old Bellefleur mansion."

"Nice neighborhood."

She smiled at me. "Wow, you really know your Area, don't you?"

I shrugged. "Let me know if you need anything, and be careful. Bon Temps is filled with lots of people just waitin' for a reason to stake a vamp."

"That seems to be the case in most places!" She laughed. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Sheriff Northman."

"Likewise…"

"Charlotte Moorland," she added.

"Pleasure meeting you Charlotte." I nodded to her just before she slipped out of his office.

I should have guessed that all vampires weren't like Vinnie and Dan, and Charlotte was as different as the night was long.

I wondered how Andy and Portia liked having an undead neighbor. I bet they didn't even know. I made a note to check on her the next time I was in Bon Temps…after I talked to Eric, obviously.

Eric really did seem to care for me, and did plenty of things that were nice enough to make me think that he did have feelings for me that extended beyond lust and stalking.

Bill had never made me feel treasured like that. He made me feel wanted, but only in a sexual way.

Eric was different. He seemed to want me…all of me. And that was something I wasn't used to.

The fact that Bill treated me just like everyone else was one of the things that helped me heal from the wound he gave me. His honesty was heartbreaking, but not surprising. Bill was no different than the people I interacted with at Merlotte's, I was just fool enough to honestly believe him when he said he loved me.

Now I could see what love _really_ was.

I kept myself busy the next two nights, sorting, filing and organizing everything in Eric's office. Pam brought in a labeling machine, and I went to work labeling folders and cabinet drawers. I felt satisfied when I finished.

After Fangtasia closed for the night, Pam came into check on me and she was impressed with my progress.

"You could do this for a living, you know," Pam said with her hands on her hips, taking in the sight of his organized office.

"I could get business cards that read 'Sookie Stackhouse, Telepath _and_ Organizational Expert.'" I laughed.

"It could happen. I might just hire you to take care of my personal paperwork…"

I raised an eyebrow at her. "It'll have to wait. I'm going to talk to Eric tonight, so I won't be coming to work."

"I really hope you work things out. You are both ridiculous." She rolled her eyes.

"I know," I admitted guiltily. "Believe me. No one is more ridiculous than me…but I've been doing a lot of thinking, and I know just what to say to him."

It turns out that I didn't.

That night, when I flew to my house, I landed quietly and had to stifle a gasp when I saw what Eric was doing.

He was hunched over the flowerbed just under my kitchen window, delicately moving soil around and burying pretty little annuals around the bottoms of my over-grown rose shrubs. It seemed like he was wearing my bikini under the lightweight cover-up I used for trips to the pool.

I leaned back against a tree and watched him work. I thought vampires hated working, and I had never seen or heard of any of them literally getting their hands dirty! I was so touched by this kind act that I forgot I didn't need to breathe. I inhaled deeply and the scent of the freshly turned earth made me smile. It also confirmed that I had waited long enough to come see him. Eric made it through an entire period.

I had no intention of disturbing his work, so I waited until he was finished before I moved.

He clutched at my chest and was breathing deeply. He gave me a startled and worried look, but didn't leave when I walked over to him.

* * *

I'm still trying for the 1K Viking Club, so please review to help me get there. As you might have guessed, the next chapter is going to be a lemon fest (finally!). So let me know how much you want to read it. I am going to post the lemony chapter, in its entirety on FF and leave it up for two days, in the hopes that you'll all read it, and review, and _then_ I'll edit it for content. It will also be up on my blog unedited at MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com.


	18. Tribute of the Flesh

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

The title of this chapter was inspired by **Alottalove** and **ashmo2000** and the setting was inspired by **drkselene.** I cannot tell you enough how much I have enjoyed reading all of your lovely reviews and comments. It has made writing it incredibly fun and validating. **SeriousCrush**, you always help me get things just right, and make me proud of what I am putting out there, so thank you for always keeping me on the right path. :)

Please be advised that I have cut this chapter (because the full version is definitely not suitable for FF M content rating). If you want to read the whole thing, go to my blog at MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com

* * *

Tribute of the Flesh

"Eric, I…" Sookie began at the same moment that Eric started talking.

"Sookie, it's…"

"Sorry, you go first," Sookie offered. She was smiling because he had a smudge of dirt on her face.

"Hi." Eric smiled back. "I was hoping you would come tonight."

"What have you been planting?" Sookie asked looking past him and into the flowerbed.

"I thought you would enjoy fragrant flowers right outside the kitchen window." He stood up. "I planted a variety of things in the other beds. I can show you if you want…" He was uneasy about showing her everything, especially the beds near the screened-in porch, since she would be sure to see the piles of furniture still stacked in place.

Sookie nodded and followed him from one flowerbed to the next. She looked around the edge of the house. "Did you prune the roses too?"

Eric nodded and smiled, pleased that she noticed.

"Gran would be impressed! I never was able to keep up with her roses after…" Sookie trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. "Hey, can we go inside and talk?" Sookie said, taking a deep breath to clear her mind.

"No…but there's a blanket in that wooded area that I've been taking breaks on." Eric said, pointing behind him, hoping that she wouldn't question why they couldn't go inside.

Sookie did not ask, and followed him silently as they made their way past the house and into part of her property that was covered with mature trees.

The earth under the blanket was spongy from years of undisturbed humus building up. Eric sat down first, stretching her tan legs out against the soft blanket. He hoped that Sookie would sit down close enough that he could touch her. He leaned over to a makeshift table and turned on a battery-powered lantern. He blinked several times as her eyes adjusted to the light. The table still had the remnants of his dinner, and he took a long drink of water as he waited for her to sit down.

Sookie sat down next to him, leaving a respectable distance between their bodies, even though she wanted nothing more than to hold him again. She spoke in a flood of words, each one tripping over the last in a hurry to be said.

"Eric, I am so sorry that I have been so horrible to you. I have never had a person in my life, besides my gran, who ever cared about me or did nice things for me." She paused and took another unnecessary breath. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, thank you for being nice to me, and for doing things for me, and for caring about me enough to keep me safe. I never thanked you before, and I'm sorry about that."

"And I am sorry," Eric started. "For always assuming that I know what is best for you, and that you can't take care of yourself. I'm sorry for not appreciating how difficult your life is, and for never giving you the credit you deserve. You are a strong, capable, smart woman, and I have never told you that before, and I'm sorry."

They stared at each other for a few seconds, neither saying anything. Crickets filled the silence with their soft low song, lulling them into a more peaceful state of mind.

"I really missed you," Eric said in a whisper so low that even Sookie struggled to hear him.

"Oh god, I missed you so much!" Sookie said enthusiastically, leaning a little closer to him.

"You did?" Eric asked hopefully.

"Yes, of course I did, what do you think I am…crazy?" Sookie smiled. It was a smile of relief and happiness all rolled into one.

"No…I think you're amazing, and beautiful, and wonderful, and kind, and generous, and…" Eric's words were cut off by Sookie's kiss.

The kiss was slow and sweet and made both of them melt against the blanket where their limbs tangled and their bodies moved closer together.

Sookie pulled Eric on top of him, and sighed when the heat from her body engulfed his cool skin. "Is my body always that hot?" She gasped.

"Yes," Eric breathed just before he kissed her again.

She opened his mouth and sucked her tongue inside, caressing it.

Eric flicked her tongue against his fangs, making Sookie buck under him. He moaned into her mouth and crushed her body against his.

Sookie tugged at the sheer material covering her shoulders, fumbling to find the belt holding it closed. She sighed when she succeeded and the cover-up hung loosely around her body.

Eric pushed away from her, grinding against his straining erection, until he was sitting up. He grasped the hem of the cover-up and tugged it over her head.

Sookie wiggled under him, until she managed to get his t-shirt off. She pulled Eric back down on top of her, spreading his large hands across her back, bringing their bodies closer together. She moaned and devoured her mouth again.

Eric wormed her hands between their bodies, unbuttoning his jeans quickly. He lifted her lower body off of his briefly and waited for Sookie to push the jeans off of his legs. He sat up again, rubbing her covered sex against his.

Sookie was wearing a pair of tight red bikini briefs, which were being pushed to the limit by his massive hard-on. She moaned again when her hot hands caressed and manipulated his deprived body.

"Touch me," Eric whispered.

* * *

***this is where I had to cut it to keep my story 'clean' enough for FF, please visit my blog for the rest.***

MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com

So…I know I said this was the last chapter, but apparently, the story isn't quite finished in my head. I've already got the next chapter done, and will start on the epilogue soon. Thank you SO much for the hundreds of reviews…


	19. Bonded

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

You did it! You all reviewed SO much that I made it PAST 1,000 reviews! Now, does anyone know how to contact the 1000 Year Old Viking community to have them add my story? I sure as hell don't! :) Thank you so much for each and every review, I wouldn't have gotten here without them!

I am so sorry it took me longer to post than I was anticipating! I got my first round of edits back from my editor, and spent a week working on getting my book a little more polished. It was a grueling, but a very educational, process.

**SeriousCrush** gave me the green light, which means so much to me. All remaining mistakes are my own.

This chapter is NOT work friendly, blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

Now…on with the story

* * *

Bonded

Sookie and Eric held each other for a long time, enjoying the night that surrounded them. Eventually Sookie began to feel the chill in the night air and after trying to wrap herself in the blanket, she realized something.

"Why can't we go in my house?" She spoke into Eric's naked chest, where she had been resting her head.

"Well…" Eric began, "because your house is under construction."

Sookie jerked away from him, sitting upright. The blanket fell away from her and her skin was covered with goose bumps almost instantly. "What do you mean it's under construction?"

Eric couldn't pull his eyes away from her exposed body, a body he had become so familiar with.

Sookie reached over and cupped his chin until he was looking up into her face. She was smiling. "Well?"

Eric blinked. "I might as well show you. Would you like to get dressed? You look cold." He reached out and brushed his fingers across her nipples, which had formed tiny pink peaks.

She batted his hand away playfully and pulled the cover-up over her head. "Are _you_ going to get dressed?"

Eric shook his head. "I need to get reacquainted with my body." He stood up and sauntered towards the house.

Sookie stared after him and laughed to herself. She was relieved that they were together, because otherwise, she would miss that magnificent ass.

Eric led her around the house to the front door. He pushed it open and tried to walk through, but couldn't. "Why can't I go in?" he grunted in frustration.

Sookie came up behind him and started laughing again. "Remember? You rescinded your invitation." She looked inside the house and it was dark. The floor was shiny and the faint scent of lacquer filled her nose. "Why does it smell so bad? What did you do?" She turned to face him and put her hands on her hips.

"Invite me in, and I'll show you."

"Eric, won't you please come in?" she said sweetly.

He gave her a nod and flipped the light on in the hallway. The floors gleamed in the bright light, making even the old paint on the walls look bright and new. "Terry and I refinished the floors, we should be able to move the furniture back in three days."

They walked through the house, where he showed her one room after another, stopping to explain how he and Terry had done it, and where they had run into a problem with the sander. Eric was beaming with pride.

It was the best the floors had ever looked, and it was the most thoughtful gift Eric could have ever given her. She stopped when they reached her bedroom, and leaned against the doorframe, where she began to cry.

"Please don't cry." Eric was in front of her instantly, wiping her tears away and touching her face gently. "It was supposed to make you happy…"

"I _am_ happy," she said between sniffs. "I am so very happy!" She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her lips were wet and warm and inviting. She pulled away from him and smiled. "You did so much for me…the floors, the flowers, the washer and dryer! Eric, why are you so good to me?" She still couldn't understand.

"Because I love you, and I want to make you happy." He kissed her again. "Can I make you happy again?"

***I bet you can guess what happened here, can't you? Hungry for lemons? Visit my blog at MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com for the whole uncut story***

She held onto him and felt a heightened sense of happiness, desire, and oddly, hunger.

"Is that you?" Eric asked as he licked his lips.

"Is what me?"

"That hunger…" He narrowed his eyes as he searched her face.

"Yes." Her stomach growled as if on cue. "Wait…how can you feel my hunger?"

"It's been hours since you've eaten." Eric smiled and kissed her. "That was the third time we have exchanged blood. Can you feel me too?"

Sookie nodded. "I can feel your happiness and desire…or is that me?"

Eric chuckled. "Perhaps it's both." He hugged her tightly against his chest. "Thank you," he whispered.

Sookie felt like crying and couldn't tell if it was his emotion or hers…not that it mattered since they felt the same. "Thank you."

"Let's get you something to eat." Eric lifted her off of his legs and put her on the ground. They both shuddered at the loss of contact. "There's a little food in the fridge." He steadied her as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Pizza?" Sookie asked in shock as she held the fridge open and gazed inside. "You've been eating pizza? Don't you know what that will do to my ass?"

"Make it more delicious?" Eric guessed. "I'll have to bite it later to see."

"Funny." She stared at him. She ran her hands over the curves in her hips and ass, not noticing any extra bulges from eating out for a week.

"I'll have you know that I was very active in your body. I reached my limit of eggs and toast."

"I meant to show you how to cook other things…I just couldn't trust your urges." Sookie shrugged. She pulled a piece of pizza out of the box and ate it cold. "Mm, this is SO good!"

Eric smiled at her. "Terry recommended the place. Said it was the best pizza in a hundred miles." His face darkened. "What is it that haunts him?"

"The war. He doesn't talk about it, but I've picked up bits and pieces. He doesn't sleep well."

"I could tell." A plan began to form in his head. "I want to help him. Will you help me help him? I don't think he'll trust me without you."

Sookie stared at him again. She stopped eating and narrowed her eyes at him. "You want to help him do what?"

"Forget." Eric knew that he could glamour Terry, and perhaps with Sookie's help, he would trust him enough to let him do it without adding to his anxiety.

She hugged him and fought back the tears that threatened to fall. She nodded, but was so overcome with emotion that she couldn't speak.

"Why don't we shower first, and then we can call him," Eric suggested.

Sookie nodded again and finished eating before they showered. She laughed as she watched Eric walk outside to retrieve his clothes and then begrudgingly put them back on. When she opened her closet, she found it empty. "Eric, where are my clothes?"

"I moved some of them, with everything else, onto the porch. I packed the rest away, and put them upstairs." He led her to the pile of clothes he had left out. "You should wear this." He handed her a beautiful silk dress.

"Where did this come from?" Sookie scolded.

"Me. Now put it on!" Eric held it over her head and urged her arms into position until it was over her head.

"Eric! It's too much." She was looking at the rest of her new wardrobe. She felt like crying again. "Why am I so weepy?"

"You always feel like that!" Eric was smiling. "It's not too much. You deserve it, and so much more."

Sookie was on the brink of arguing with him, but then remembered that she had done things for him too…things that would tip the scales, at least a little. "After we see Terry, we need to go to Fangtasia."

Eric's eyes twinkled. He could tell she had a surprise of some sort because he could feel her excitement.

"Thank you, for everything," Sookie said as they walked away from her house. "It is such a wonderful gift."

"You're welcome." Eric squeezed her body against his. He opened her door and helped her in, admiring the way the fine material clung to her body as she settled into the deep seat. He struggled to fit behind the steering wheel, and then laughed as he realized that he had moved the seat all the way forward. "You have the shortest legs!" He slid the seat back all the way and sighed.

"My legs are not short! Yours are gangly!"

Eric lifted an eyebrow. "I was stating a fact, there's no need for name calling."

"Whatever lurpy." Sookie giggled.

She gave him directions to Terry's. Light was flickering from one of the windows. They got out of the car, and Terry's dog bayed to announce the presence of visitors.

"Annie! Quiet!" Terry's gruff voice called out. He moved towards the door after he told her to lay down several times. "Sookie! What are you doing here so late?" Terry gasped when Eric stepped forward.

"Terry, it's okay. Will you invite us in?" Sookie asked.

Terry nodded numbly, backing up. "Please come in."

Annie trotted out to sniff the company, and although she was leery of Eric at first, she took a seat on the floor right next to his leg when they all sat down inside.

Eric rested his hand on her head and stroked her. "I can see why you love her." He smiled at Terry.

Terry shifted uncomfortably and spoke to Sookie. "I'm sorry, but I don't think we've met. I think I woulda remembered a tall blond fella like him."

Sookie laughed. "This is my…Eric." She was at a loss for what to call him. Boyfriend? Lover? Bonded vampire? She shrugged. "Eric, this is Terry." She introduced them to put Terry at ease.

Terry made eye contact with Eric, and his face went slack.

Sookie leaned back and watched the whole process.

Eric's face was focused on Terry and he spoke in a low voice. "You will forget the pain, killing, and torture. You will live your life with the knowledge that you went to war, but you won't remember what happened while you were there. You don't want to remember."

"I don't want to remember," Terry repeated. Tears spilled down his cheeks.

Eric maintained eye contact for a few more seconds and then blinked and smiled. "Thank you, Terry, for introducing me to Annie. Sookie, we should be going."

Terry blinked and shook his head. His face was peaceful, but confused. "I'm so sorry, I must've zoned out for a minute! It was so great to see you again, Sookie and…"

"Eric," Sookie offered.

"Nice to meet you Eric." Terry smiled and stood aside while they walked out the door.

Eric patted Annie's head one more time and then took Sookie's arm and led her to the car.

"He looked so content," Sookie commented as they drove away. "Thank you for helping him."

"I'm just returning the favor." Eric said, humbly. "Now, what is it that you wanted to show me at Fangtasia?"

Sookie smiled. "You'll see."

Fangtasia was bustling with humans and vampires, and as they made their way to Eric's office, Sookie bumped into a vamp that suddenly stood up from a table. She rolled her eyes when she realized it was Vinnie, who looked as sour-faced as the first time she met him. "What are you going to complain about this time, Vinnie?"

Vinnie pulled his lip back in a sneer and let his mouth hang open in shock.

"I took care of the problem, just like I said I would, so unless you have something nice to say, I suggest you sit back down and shut up," Sookie added. She pushed past him, bumping him with her shoulder.

He obediently moved out of her way and sat down, looking stunned.

When they were half way down the hall, Eric stopped her. "What was that all about?" His eyes were dancing.

"Oh shit!" Sookie gasped and covered her mouth. "I forgot!" Her pulse quickened as she realized that she just insulted a vampire that could kill her in the blink of an eye.

Eric let out a burst of laughter. "I've never seen anyone talk to Vinnie like that before!" He was impressed by her moxie, whether it was intentional or not.

Sookie relaxed and laughed too. "Pam called it 'getting all southern-lady' on him. He's such a jerk!"

"Anyone else I should know about?" Eric crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, you already met Dan." She pursed her lips together. "And then there's Charlotte. She just moved to Bon Temps. She's very nice. I think we should pay her a visit and introduce her to a few of the locals."

Eric smiled and opened the door to his office, only to find Pam hovering over Mel, who was sprawled on top of his desk.

Mel's hands immediately flew to the hem of her disheveled shirt and button of her jeans, which was open. She turned ten shades of pink as she tried to cover her exposed body.

Pam gave them a fangy smile. "Sorry. I didn't know you were coming in tonight."

Sookie smiled and turned away so Mel could cover up, "I just wanted to show Eric the paperwork."

"You mean…" Pam trailed off and ran over to where they were standing, leaving Mel to finish covering herself. "You're back?" she added in a whisper looking into Eric's eyes. "If you are, then you won't mind this." She cupped Eric's dick through his pants.

"No, but _she_ might." Eric nodded his head to me and laughed.

"Hey!" Sookie and Mel shouted in unison.

"Get your hands off, he's mine." Sookie pouted.

Pam raised her eyebrow. "Yours?"

Eric nodded.

"My, my, my, you have had a busy night." She looked at Eric and Sookie, and then at Mel who was staring at her hand, which was still firmly attached to Eric's crotch. "Sorry, darling, I didn't mean any harm." She was back by Mel's side in a flash.

"Is this what you do when I'm not here? _Defile_ your girlfriend on my desk?" Eric thought he sounded a little like Sookie as he said it.

"Maybe," Pam sassed.

"We need to get you your own office. I think I'm going to need my desk." Eric groped Sookie's ass, making her squeal.

Pam clapped her hands together with delight. "I would love my own office!" She wrapped her arm around Mel's waist. "Glad to see that things are so…good between you." She winked at Sookie.

"Thanks for everything Pam." Sookie gave her a knowing smile.

"Any time. Think about what we talked about. You _can_ do both…and I'll hire you first!" Pam stopped on their way out of the room and looked at Eric. "Good to have you back, although I have to say that Sookie handled things remarkably well."

"I saw!" Eric smiled.

Once they were alone, Eric turned to face her. "What is Pam talking about? Why is she going to hire you?"

Sookie opened a drawer full of files and pulled a folder out, handing it to him with a flourish. "To organize her life."

Eric held the folder in his large hands and thumbed through it quickly. "You?"

"I had to do something to keep my mind off of you! So Pam gave me paperwork to sort and file and label. It took me a while to figure out where everything went, but I looked at the old files in the drawer to get an idea."

"Thank you. It is so thoughtful and helpful!"

Sookie beamed at him. "Good, now I feel like we're a little more even… although this is nothing compared to refinishing my floors!"

"Yes it is. You don't know how much I dread paperwork. Thank you!" He cupped her chin and kissed her face.

"That reminds me…"

"What?" Eric asked, urging her to go on.

"My house is kind of under construction right now…"

"Yes." He smiled.

"Well, I don't really feel like sleeping in the kitchen. How many days…"

"Stay at my house. Stay with me." He punctuated each statement with a kiss.

"Really?" She asked. Sookie had no intention of forcing herself on him, but the idea of being with him day and night made her immeasurably happy. "Are you sure?"

He nodded, rubbing his forehead against hers. "Nothing would make me happier."

It turns out they both found plenty to make them happy in his office, and then over and over again wherever they went, as long as they were together.

* * *

The entire chapter is up on my blog at MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com :)

The epilogue is coming soon!


	20. Meeting the Queen

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

**SeriousCrush** not only edited this for me, but she also pointed out that it is _not_ an epilogue. I rewrote this chapter three times, and each time I struggled to tie up all the loose ends and write a proper epilogue. She pointed out that I clearly had more to say, so _voila_, you get an extra chapter. I'm so sorry for the wait, between editing my book, starting a new one, struggling with this chapter, and trying to get over bad reviews, it took me MUCH longer than I anticipated.

Okay, on with the warning: This chapter has been edited by me for MA content. Please visit my blog for the full chapter. :)

* * *

Meeting the Queen

Of course, Pam was right about the queen. Sookie had been nervous about meeting her in person, especially after being so scared by Andre. Sookie's nerves settled a little as a limo pulled up in front of Eric's house to pick them up for the first meeting. Eric agreed to accompany her to the queen's palace. Being surrounded by his love always helped her relax.

For the first meeting, the limo driver had explained a little bit about what the queen expected of Sookie.

"The queen confides in the limo driver?" Her voice was skeptical.

"I am her loyal servant, I do whatever the Queen asks of me. My name is Raul." He spoke to her through the small window that separated the driver and the passengers.

"Pleased to meet you. Sookie Stackhouse." Sookie nodded her head. She liked him immediately.

The palace grounds were enormous, and the palace was even more impressive. Sookie and Eric were brought, by Raul, into an inner chamber and introduced to the Queen.

"You must be Sookie Stackhouse," the Queen said, nodding her head. "My name is Sophie-Anne. I am the Queen of Louisiana." She smiled.

Sookie visibly relaxed. "Thank you for inviting us to your palace, Queen Sophie-Anne."

The Queen clasped her hands. "Would you mind demonstrating your gift? I have heard so much about it, and I must admit that I am more than a little curious to see how it works."

Sookie nodded her consent, and they got down to business.

Sophie-Anne asked a lot of questions, and Sookie answered them all. The Queen seemed to be more than satisfied by her relationship with Sheriff Northman, and was obviously thrilled by her willingness to demonstrate her abilities on every human Sookie could find in the palace, even when they weren't in the same room.

When she felt satisfied that the Queen was thoroughly impressed, Sookie stated her demands, requesting Eric go with her on trips, and suggested she be paid an annual salary of $80,000 for being available any time. Her mouth hung open when the Queen accepted without even blinking. Sookie had never made that much money in her life and was ecstatic over the prospect at not having to worry about money ever again.

Eric stroked her back. Sookie could feel his happiness through their bond. He had shared with her his nervousness about their meeting, since he knew from experience that the Queen and Sookie could both be stubborn, and he knew it could have ended in disaster. He was relieved that things were going so well.

"Sookie Stackhouse, I am delighted to work with you, and I am sure you will always use discretion when discussing _my_ business." The Queen stood to her full height, and although she was tiny compared to everyone in the room, her presence was enormous.

"Of course," Sookie stated solemnly.

"Excellent." The Queen nodded. "Here is a schedule I had drawn up. I expect that you, and Sheriff Northman will be able to accompany me on the dates I have marked. All transportation will be taken care of."

Sookie took the pieces of paper and flipped through the pages, each one representing one of the next three months. Sookie nodded to indicate her approval. It was a reasonable amount of work, and she was looking forward to knowing what her schedule would be this far in advance.

"Sheriff Northman, you will need to teach her our history and political structure. She needs to be prepared." Sophie-Anne gestured to Sookie.

"As you wish, my Queen." Eric bowed deeply. He gave Sookie a quick smile. He glanced at the schedule in Sookie's hands and noted that the first meeting was with the central clan, which gave him the perfect idea about where to start with her education.

"Lovely to have that settled. Sookie, when you sign this contract, we are done here." The Queen walked over to a table. She lifted an ornate and old-fashioned quill and pierced her wrist with it, signing her name in a beautiful flourish of blood. She pulled the quill tip off and threw it in the fire.

Sookie gasped. She was surprised, not only by the queen's actions, but also by the presence of a contract. When Sookie read it, she was even more intrigued because it had all of her terms outlined specifically. Salary…transportation…everything. She hadn't seen anyone coming or going in the room, and wondered how it had appeared on this table.

The queen handed Sookie a fresh quill, and looked from it to Sookie's wrist to the paper.

"Eric, can you help me?" Sookie offered her wrist to him.

Eric nodded and his fangs descended with a loud _snick_. He bit into her warm flesh gently, licking to get the blood flowing.

Sophie-Anne inhaled deeply. "Andre is never wrong about heritage. How much Fae is in your family?"

Sookie shrugged. "I'm not sure. It's something that I'm still trying to find out myself." The thought worried her. She wasn't exactly sure she was ready to uncover this part of her family's past just yet.

Sookie dipped the tip into her blood the same way the Queen had. The blood wicked up the hollow shaft, and she signed quickly before the blood began to clot. She held her wrist to Eric who healed her quickly.

Sookie and Eric left shortly after the contract was signed, both relieved the meeting had gone so well.

Sookie looked at the schedule on their way home. "The Queen needs my help in two weeks for a three day conference. What does Amun mean?"

Eric laughed. "I have a lot to teach you." He spent the next week going over as much as he could with Sookie. He was pleased with how quickly she managed to pick up the information and before long, she knew the names of the Kings and Queens in the Amun region.

During a break from her lessons, Sookie talked Eric into going to Merlotte's with her. She missed seeing her friends, since Eric had quit her job and she had been spending so much time in Shreveport with him, or working on getting her house back in order.

Merlotte's was not terribly crowded, and when they walked it, Sookie was shocked to see Charlotte sitting at the bar, drinking a bottle of blood and flirting with Sam. Charlotte and Sam both looked toward the door when they entered.

Charlotte slid off her seat and walked up to Eric. "Sheriff Northman, it is so good to see you again."

Sookie smiled at her widely, remembering in time that she was in her own body, and that while she may know Charlotte, Charlotte didn't know her, and neither did Eric. "You must be the new vamp that moved into Bon Temps, my name is Sookie. Eric mentioned that I had a new neighbor." She hoped Charlotte remembered the conversation they had.

Charlotte returned the smile and nodded her head. "Charlotte. Pleased to meet you."

Eric cleared his throat. "Yes. Charlotte, so good to see you again." He gave Sookie a grateful smile. "How are you enjoying Bon Temps?"

Charlotte's eyes darted to Sam. "The locals are so warm and friendly. I think I finally found a town worth staying in."

Sam's face flushed a bright shade of pink, which complimented his strawberry blond hair nicely. He cleared his throat and looked at Sookie. "How are you _Sookie_? It's been a while…speaking of that, I've got your last paycheck."

Sookie followed him to his office while Eric was talking quietly to Charlotte. "I'm so sorry Sam, for the way things happened," she started. "I hope you found a replacement."

"I always do. She's not as good as you though." Sam winked at her. "Have you and Arlene made up yet?"

"What? Why is Arlene mad at me?" Worry creased her forehead.

Sam lowered his voice again. "During the, um, switch…Eric hurt her feelings. I think she's let it go most of the way, but it wouldn't hurt to smooth things over a little."

"Thanks Sam." Sookie was grateful to have a friend that cared enough to help her. "What's with you and Charlotte?" she whispered. She knew first hand how excellent vampire hearing was, and didn't want to embarrass him, even if Eric and Charlotte _were_ in the other room. Charlotte seemed to like Sam, but she wasn't sure if Sam reciprocated those feelings.

Sam blushed again. "She's been coming in for a few weeks, and I don't know." He paused and took a deep breath. "You know, I never imagined I'd date a vamp, but she's…different. Now I can't remember why I never wanted to date them."

Sookie nodded. "I thought the same thing when I met her when I was in Eric's body. I'm really happy for you." She didn't need to read his mind to know that he was crazy about her.

"Speaking of that, did Callisto pay you two a visit, or what?"

"She didn't have to. I figured out how to reverse the spell, it just took a while because I was just too stubborn to admit that I had feelings for Eric. That's why she did the spell in the first place." With the knowledge that she had now, she couldn't understand why she had been so opposed to being with Eric. Maybe she had to experience life in his body before she could really understand him, which ultimately brought them closer together.

Sam laughed and raised an eyebrow. "So, you gave her the right kind of tribute, huh?"

Sookie nodded and laughed. "I'm glad to be back, I'll say that much. Eric's job sucks!"

"Speaking of jobs, Terry mentioned you work for vamps now. He was downright cheery about it, which has been his general attitude for weeks. I don't know what happened to him, but it sure is nice to see him smile. He also mentioned that your floors look as good as new."

She felt relief wash over her, knowing that Terry was still doing all right. "Yep, that's right. I signed a contract and everything…all on my terms too! You'll have to come over some time and see my house. I rearranged and cleaned up a lot of stuff when I got it all back in place. I think it looks good." Of course, it had been Eric helping her too. No sense in letting all that vampire strength go to waste.

"That's great, Sook. You and Eric seem really happy too."

"We are. Nothing builds a strong relationship faster than understanding the other person."

Sam chuckled. "I imagine you learned _a lot_ about each other." He reached into his desk drawer and pulled out her paycheck. "It's not much, but it's yours. Good luck, Sook. I hope your new life is wonderful."

"Thanks Sam. You too." She hugged him.

By the time Sookie and Eric were getting ready to go to the Amun conference in Memphis, Sookie felt prepared. Sookie was incredibly nervous about her first real job for the Queen, and twisted her hands while they waited for their transportation.

Raul pulled up in front of Eric's house and loaded their bags. "Ms. Stackhouse. Mr. Northman. It is a pleasure to see you again."

"Please call me Sookie." She and Eric got in the back of the limo, and Raul gave her a smile.

"Memphis is a five hour drive, so make yourselves comfortable." Raul slid behind the steering wheel and drove away.

Eric moved quickly to the seat that shared a wall with the driver, talking in an inaudible whisper to Raul through the small window. Sookie was looking at him curiously, but he did not give her an opportunity to ask what he was doing.

Sookie was about to ask him what they were talking about, when Eric joined her again. Her attention was pulled away from him by the sound of the window rolling up, sealing the two compartments. Seconds later, she could hear the muffled sounds of Raul singing to a loud rock radio station. "What…"

Eric's mouth was on hers instantly, his tongue pushing past her lips impatiently. He pulled away from her slowly, giving her a seductive smile. His fingers eased up the hem of her skirt and he looked at her in surprise when she stopped him.

"Raul is right there!" She pointed to the tiny opaque window six feet away.

Eric nodded. "Yes, he is." He fell between her legs, kneeling on the carpeted floor. He nuzzled against her exposed thigh.

"_Eric_. He'll hear us."

He shook his head, tickling her with his soft hair. "No he won't." He winked at her. "I promise." He could feel her relaxing under him, and took the opportunity to push her skirt further up. He touched her gently, waiting for her permission.

***yep...all the hotness is on my blog***

He cradled her limp body against his. "Sorry I ruined your hair, lover." He tried to smooth it down.

She laughed. "It's a small price to pay for orgasms." She reached her hand up and laughed again when her fingers caught in the knots on the back of her head. "I have a brush in my purse." She pointed to the floor where it had fallen just out of her reach.

Eric retrieved it, and then held her while she groomed herself. "I thought that might help you relax a little before your meeting."

Sookie turned and kissed him. "Thank you, it was _very_ helpful."

"That's why I'm here, right? To help you?"

Sookie nodded. She always felt better when he was around, with or without orgasms. "Thank you for being willing to come with me on these business trips. It makes me so happy."

"I would do anything to make you happy." Eric held her for the remainder of the trip, and provided her with the same love and support while she worked during the conference.

* * *

Visit my blog at MySecretOFanFiction dot wordpress dot com for the full chapter :)

The real epilogue is coming soon.


	21. Epilogue

Charlaine Harris owns almost everything. I own the rest.

Thank you again for all of your lovely feedback. I am so grateful to have your support. I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated. I have been working on my book nonstop, and now it's done. It will be released November 26th through Liquid Silver Books (in e book format compatible with many e readers). I posted an excerpt on my blog, and the cover art is up as well. Go check it out and follow me if you haven't already! SeptemberRoberts dot wordpress dot com

Thank you **SeriousCrush** for reading this and encouraging me. I love you so! Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Here's the epilogue, short and sweet:

* * *

Switched Epilogue

Sookie's POV

As she thought back over the time she spent in Eric's body, she realized while she had been annoyed at the time, it had been the most amazing opportunity of her life. How many other couples in the world could say they knew each other and really mean it? Each moment she spent in Eric's body brought her closer to understanding him, and it had given their relationship stability.

Working with the queen had been interesting, to say the least. Sookie kept her mouth shut and listened a lot, which seemed to be the most effective way to learn. The more she worked, the more comfortable she felt with her position.

During the most recent vampire conference, she ran into Barry, the telepath she met in Dallas. He was working for Stan now, and over a cup of coffee, they started _talking_ shop.

"_It's been awesome, for the most part. Some of it is kind of weird, but maybe that's just Stan_." Barry shrugged.

Sookie laughed, getting the attention of a family dining nearby. "_Sophie-Anne has her own little peculiarities. Believe me. I love getting to use my gift. It's really helped with my focus. And it's great to know I don't need to worry about paying my bills_."

Barry cleared his throat. "_How much is she paying you? If you don't mind me asking_."

"_Eighty_."

"_Is that all_?" Barry scoffed. "_We're worth more than that. You should ask for a raise_."

"_That's what Eric keeps telling me. What do you charge_?"

"_One fifty. Plus benefits_." Barry raised his eyebrows. "_Remember, Sookie, they need us. Our ability is a valuable commodity, and I bet the queen would easily pay you that much, or more._"

"_I'll talk to her about it. Thanks!"_ She gave him a smile.

"_So, I see you're with Eric. What happened to Bill_?"

Sookie grimaced. "_Bill's a dirtbag. Eric on the other hand, is a great guy_." She didn't feel like discussing the details with him, and shielded her mind so he couldn't read her like a book, something she only got to practice when she was with him. Barry got the hint and didn't press her. "_How about you? You seeing anyone?"_

Barry grinned. "_I am beginning to appreciate vamps a lot more now I spend so much time with them."_

Sookie picked up a flash of Barry kissing a beautiful brunette, and just as quickly as the image surfaced, it disappeared. "_Thanks for hanging out with me. I need to be back for a meeting. See you soon_?"

Barry gave her a quick nod. "_Yes, I'm sure we'll see each other again_."

Later that night, after the meeting, she gathered up all her courage and asked the queen for a raise.

Sophie-Anne gave her a shrewd smile. "I was wondering when you would realize you are worth more. What did you have in mind?"

Sookie wrung her hands. "Um. Another hundred?" She shrugged.

"Done. I will have Andre draw up a new contract. Anything else?"

Sookie smiled. "No, thank you. I am grateful to have such a gracious boss."

"Oh Sookie, flattery will get you everywhere. I want to make sure you are happy here. I couldn't bare to lose you to someone else." Sophie-Anne smoothed her hair. "That pompous ass from Florida bragged that he could offer you something I couldn't. I don't even know how he found out about you."

"Let me assure you. I am quite happy working for you, and I am not the kind of person who breaks my word. I work for you, and I seriously doubt anyone else could offer me what you do: job security and the undivided attention of the Sheriff of Area five."

Eric and Sookie celebrated her raise by going shopping. Eric always said he loved going shopping with her. It seemed as though his experience dressing in women's clothing had given him invaluable experience as to what looked _and_ felt best on a woman's body, so while they shopped, Sookie always trusted his judgement.

The time they spent in Louisiana was split between their houses. During the switch, they had both become very familiar with each other's lives, and Sookie came to love Fangtasia, which delighted Eric.

Pam had a deep appreciation for Sookie, especially after Sookie organized the pile of paperwork that had started to consume her home office. Pam joked that now she could see her desk she wouldn't need to borrow Eric's. Mel blushed every time Pam mentioned the moment they got caught.

Eric caressed Sookie's hair as they lay in bed together. "Are you happy?"

Sookie beamed at him. "You know I am, and you have everything to do with that."

"I love you."

"I love you too. Thank you for waiting for me."

"Waiting for what?" Eric frowned.

"For me to open my eyes and see how amazing you are." Sookie laughed. "Actually, I had to open _your_ eyes."

Eric chuckled. "That certainly was an interesting learning experience, wasn't it? I was so angry at her at first, but now I feel like thanking her."

She scoffed. "I'm sure you'll want to thank her for experiencing my period."

"It's part of you, and it helps me understand how you feel every month. It made me more human. To think, the thing that brought me closer to you was a craving for chocolate and commercials that made me cry."

"I must say I've never met a more understanding man. You're right. Her madness was a gift, although I wasn't so sure about that at the time. I still don't know how you control your blood lust and anger so well. I'm just glad we got through the other side together. I can't imagine my life without you."

"And mine without you." Eric kissed her.

Her body melted against his, and she happily gave herself to him, over and over again. Every union was filled with love and the intense need to be together.

A year ago, Sookie wouldn't have imagined that she would be in a loving relationship and traveling the country with Eric. She knew the love they shared would keep them together, giving them a fulfilling life together, one that she had never experienced before.

* * *

Well…I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, one last time to share the love. I really am sorry it took me so long to post, I hope you'll all forgive me!


End file.
